Trails of Stardust
by OCfan11
Summary: Reincarnation only affirmed her belief that other worlds aren't ruled by physics. Maybe that's why Astrid is so accepting of magic.
1. (1)

Chapter One

 **1**.

"Call me M," the woman sternly tells the child she found in the forest so long ago. "Aunt M, if you must be familiar."

M cannot reveal the warmth – _joy_ – at being called mother. However unfortunate, it is for the best that the girl keep some distance between them. The little beanpole nods carefully, black hair falling into her eyes. M _was_ one of the greatest infiltrators of the organization, before she was crippled and sent into the cover farm. The brown-haired woman can see the bright gleam leaving the girl's green eyes.

 _It's better this way_ , thinks the hardened woman. M never meant to take on a kid, but it took a whole season to coax the then four-years-old into the farmland. Another week of constant food before the girl began to talk. By now, M is invested.

Which isn't good. The organization is still influential around here, with new people passing through this house every other week. Likely that's why it took so long to get the girl's trust. Being invested in someone who isn't in-the-know is career suicide; actual death a possible follow-up. If anything shifts too greatly, M could be gone by the next day and someone else will care for the girl.

The girl is helpful, at least. She does chores beyond what she should be able to without complaint. M tries to push her away, but the soft word of mother hits once and repeats in the back of her mind until M decides she could use a protégé in her time left here.

Things have been slowing down. There will be at least another few seasons with the child.

"Girl!" M calls from the house. It takes a moment for the quiet footsteps to bad to the back door. "Keep your shoes on! We've got some Grimm to clear out today. None of your semblance, you hear! Go grab the knives and poles from the barn!"

 **2**.

The new M – who wasn't really an M anymore – had heard about the child; the one adopted to help hold up the cover of normalcy. It was why she had been sent; too out-of-the-loop to be useful as more than a safe house for Z and with green eyes that match. A little hair dye, some makeup, and boots help her look close enough to the last owner that those in-town would never notice.

The girl, who would have been the only problem, just nods when M walks through the door. That floors the woman more than anything, but she's too good to show it, "What's your name?"

The girl looks up from her physics homework – _much more advanced than a six-years-old should be reading_ – and blinks with a hint of confusion. "My name is Astrid."

It was never once in the file. Confidential information for good reason, since a name would have caused all sorts of problems if anyone had learned it. M settles across from her. "I am M. Do you need any help with that?"

The girl tilts her head in more confusion, scrutinizing the woman. M keeps smiling, even as she feels unprotected. It's ridiculous, a child should never feel intimidating. M swallows her breath of relief when the girl looks down at the textbook, twirling it and pointing out the issue so the woman can read.

 _Too advanced_ , M thinks and worries. This child is to have no connection with the organization outside of her caretaker. She finds even more information left by the last M, and it fears her greatly that this child will live and die never knowing what lies beyond the property. That maybe, this child has been trained to never leave.

M has seen it before, after all.

 **3**.

"Thank you," Astrid whispers during dinner of the one-week mark of changing Ms.

"For what?"

"…Using my name."

M, behind a perfect smile that brightens the child's eyes, rages towards her predecessor. "Of course."

 **4**.

For her first time interacting with other children, Astrid does well.

The village adults M is slowly becoming friends with all make sure to tell her how great it is she lets Astrid come to town. They see the girl running around with other little ones, having fun. M does not say how this sight warms her as well, and feeds the cold rage she has towards the previous M.

Amongst the civilians are the leftovers from other underground syndicates. The spiders do not try to hide, one even making sure his child plays with Astrid. Some former White Fang watch as closely as M when the girl meets a Faunus for the first time in her life. It all goes off without a hitch. M feels like she's losing years of her life just watching the possible political maelstrom hang in the balance of her child getting along with others.

It's all worth it, when Astrid has the village wrapped around her finger.

 **5**.

The current woman does notice Astrid purposefully losing every couple of games. For someone like her, it is obvious, and she shares a smile with the girl.

Never does the girl take a shot at a goal post, always passing along the ball. Never does she run as fast as she can, letting the smaller kids or slow runners tag her. Not once does she slip into the quiet padding footsteps and liquid movement she uses on the farm.

These are children, and Astrid only looks like one. They play to win. She plays to have fun. In this new life, fun has been hard to come by and precious in moments.

The previous M would have punished her. This one lets her call her "mum" and takes her into town. The previous one had her sleep in the barn's attic. This one lets her sleep in the living room or cellar of the house. There is lots about the previous one Astrid is grateful for, but this M is the one she _likes_.

This one is not without flaws, but she lets Astrid prepare for the world beyond the farm. The girl takes every chance she can to read through Remnant's history in the library. She knows where she is, but not when. The when is important, because she only has knowledge of three seasons worth of RWBY and none of it takes place in Mistral. To add insult to injury, it's all faded knowledge. Astrid has no idea which Vytal Festival everything goes south in, beside the fact it takes place in Vale. What she can do is look for an up-and-coming Pyrrha, and hope for the best. There is no mention of the warrior, the CCT is still up, and Ozpin has been headmaster for a while. The likely conclusion is that this is before the possible plot.

How far before is uncertain.

"You hold the staff like this for the next stance," M changes hold. Astrid follows best she can. "Left hand a little higher. Yes. Like that."

Because they don't have the spare money for bullets, Astrid has been trained in all manner of weapons around the house. Mum takes to teaching her hand-to-hand styles as well but favours a boomerang. The girl with hair too dark and eyes too green is gifted with staves and batons, likely since it's the closest she can get to a baseball bat. Knives are always on her person, small and unnoticeable.

What is a challenge is fighting others, people or Grimm, because of Astrid's semblance. The same thing that makes the farm untouchable also means the girl is vulnerable.

"It's good you were kept a secret," M says as they stand together in the field, strawberries fallen from their fingers. In the sky, the swarm of Lancers has fallen away into dust particles. M sighs and pats the girl's head, breaking the stare down.

Astrid huffs and wipes the strawberry juice off her hair.

 **6**.

Astrid realizes she has been too complacent the day M kicks open the door to the house. There's a knife in the girl's hands and she's off the couch, but frozen at the sight of her guardian covered in blood. The rain outside hits the window harder.

"Take him," M shoves the bundle into her arms. Bright green eyes and a mop of black hair appear as some blankets shake loose. Astrid is careful of the knife, unable to do more than gape as M goes to the cellar for weapons. "Keep pressure on his neck. Patch him up best you can!"

"On it," Astrid says loud enough, holding the maybe year-old boy closer. She's barely into her teens herself, and never thought she'd be making a child cry by wiping and flushing large wounds. The slits are too large and too clean. She can't tell whether there is tattoo or something else around them. "I know it hurts. I'm so sorry. You've got this. You've got this. It's almost over."

 _Heal_ , Astrid thinks frantically. In a world like this, where everyone but her seems to have some kind of healing factor, it shouldn't be bleeding so much. _Heal. Healhealheal_. _Why isn't it healing?_ The blood slows, and the scarring begins to knit. Astrid breathes a sigh of relief, collapsing backwards into kitchen cupboard. The boy whimpers, and it's him reaching out that has her sitting up and pulling him to her lap.

"You'll be okay," Astrid whispers, believing it with all her heart. He is healing and safe here. M pounds her way upstairs. It beats like Astrid's heart, echoing in her ears. His breathing is still frantic; he clings to her shirt with small hands and rocks with her. "It'll be okay.

"He's healed!" Astrid calls over her shoulders before M can ask. The ladies lock gazes. "What now?"

"Keep him safe." M slides a clip into her handgun. "I'll be back in a few hours. Keep to the cellar." Astrid scrambles to her feet, boys easily carried and watching M leave. The woman stares at Astrid for a long time. "Lock the door behind me."

 **7**.

The boy won't be pried from her. He starts crying whenever he can't hold her shirt. It makes wiping the blood off him difficult and messy, but they have time. Astrid is careful and soothing the whole time, easy strokes with the cloth and calm words. The adrenaline crash hits him, lulling him into dozing on her shoulder. There, the girl can get a good look are the mess left behind.

If those weren't gills before, someone had the sick sense to try and carve a mockery on the boy.

"You'll be okay," Astrid whispers, free hand gripping her best gun as her other keeps him steady against her chest. True solid belief and willpower sits heavy when she breathes out the next words. "I won't let _anyone_ hurt you."

They will not be dying tonight.

 **8**.

"We can't move," M is solemn. "It would be too suspicious. We wait for this to die down, then wait a bit longer, and then I'll adopt Oscar."

Astrid nods, because there is not much else she can do. Oscar plays with her old toy blocks, one hand always on her clothing. She still cannot go anywhere without him and does not know why. Even M seemed annoyed by it but keeping him with the girl keeps him from crying. There is very little the same between the kids, which is a problem. M was picked to be here because she could fake similarity to Astrid.

"Cousins," M decides.

"Same last name or different?" Astrid asks, snatching the block he throws in the air before it can brain him. Oscar cheers and claps.

M pauses for a long time. "We'll make it official. Oscar Pine."

Astrid nods and helps her new cousin make a castle with the blocks.

"We'll make him older," M falls back across the couch, watching her kids play on the floor. The woman is tired, but with the organization gone there is too much to do before she sleeps. She needs to call in favours before she's wiped from history. "Two years old. Two and a half."

"How old is he now?"

"Not a year."

Children in Remnant grow up fast, but neither can understand why Oscar is always so quiet.

 **9**.

Astrid is sent into town alone for the first time in this life. She claims her mother is very sick as she buys milk and a few other staples. She knows which ones have their suspicions, and which of mother's friends are the ones who will look the other way. She has been lax, only learning physical skills to survive. Now more than ever she needs to start a network.

If not for her sake, then for Oscar's. By herself, Astrid would have been fine. The boy needs a fallback if they're ever gone, and she won't allow him to get put into the system if she can help it.

When Oscar is asleep during the day, she is sent back into town until her mother is 'better'. They double team the village, Astrid's network slowly growing through the use of the library computer while M snags gossip from the passerby's. They are always back before he wakes, though the one time they weren't didn't end in disaster. Astrid hadn't stepped a foot on the farm before the dust of the Grimm had vanished.

"When are we adopting him?" Astrid says with poise, but M can tell the tenseness of the words.

"Soon."

Finally bringing Oscar into the village is a breath of relief for all of them.

 **10**.

The smaller one blearily opens her eyes when Oscar pokes her. She asks, "What is it?"

He does not understand but holds up his arms, frowning.

She yawns and sits up for only the moments it takes to lift him onto the couch with her. Oscar gets comfortable on her chest, snuggling as deep as he can into the awareness that warms away the aching. The splintering is less, wrapped in this soft shield.

Small one is more than tall one. Tall one is just-right, with none left over for him. Small one always has too much, and he always has too little. He doesn't want small one to grow up and fit just-right like tall one.

Oscar falls asleep to the lullaby of Astrid's soul.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I have no claim to RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: I started this when Oscar was out… 'shopping'. Likely going to be a bunch of drabbles in each chapter… goal is to protect Oscar… adults taking charge like adults… looking at Remnant a bit differently… breaking the laws of physics is a given… very little physics explained…**

 **I hope everyone is having a great day. Thank you for reading.**


	2. (2A - 2Y)

Chapter Two

 **1**.

"I don't want to be a huntress," Astrid's words are final.

M sighs. The argument is over. Both sides have been heard, leaving the woman only wishing her daughter to have some legal protection to her name. "You could be so much more than a farmhand."

"I won't leave you two," the fourteen-year-old states. Crosses her arms for good measure. "Not until Oscar's ready to leave."

They look over to the boy, who's head is buried in a comic book and pretending to not be listening to their conversation. If he understands is another matter entirely.

"You could be so much more," M is wistful.

"I am happy here," Astrid softly pats her mother's hand, things unsaid in their glances. "I have a few online classes lined up. I want to do this."

M believes strongly enough not to push. "If you change your mind, just let me know. I still have a few strings I can pull."

So does Astrid, to get the right 'friends' she needs.

 **2**.

"You aren't… really leaving… right?"

Astrid looks around the many corn stalks to where Oscar is putting the small harvested ones in a crate. "Of course not. Who'd help you do this?"

He smiles a bit, shyly adverting his eyes. "But," his smile falls. "Don't you want to go?"

Astrid pretends to think about it. "Hmm, _nah_. You set me out into the world, I might end up toppling a few kingdoms."

"Az," Oscar groans and fumbles with the corn she throws at him. "Be serious."

"I am." She's smiling as she takes off another husk of corn. "I am happy here. If I do eventually leave, I'll likely go into some kind of person-itarian effort. Try to make the world a better place, you know? But I'm a simple person with simple tastes. Books and videogames and I'm set."

"Oh," Oscar sounds a little heartbroken.

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" she sticks her tongue at him. "Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me."

"It's not that," he waves his hands in surrender. "It's just… I don't know what I want."

"You're _four_ ," Astrid drops the last of the corn into the crate. It sounds heavy, but she's been doing this for years. No where near some huntsmen levels of strength, but stronger than the average civilian. "You don't need to know what you want to do. We teach you the basics, you decide from there."

"Can I come into town with you this weekend?"

"You just want to rent more comic books," she laughs at his protest. "Sure, Os. How about we make it a lunch? My treat."

 **3**.

When Oscar gets sick, it's bad. Astrid takes over all the chores while M works, and it then falls to the girl to keep an eye on him. When Astrid comes back from her weekend online tutoring service, it's to him vomiting. She's awake all night, by his side and trying whatever she can to make him feel better.

It's a miracle that he sits up in the morning. Astrid feels her breath catch at the relief when he asks for something to eat. She holds off crying until after he's eaten soup and gone back to sleep, fever broken.

"You'd think he's your kid," M sighs and takes a sip of her wine. "Thanks for holding down the fort."

"I need a scroll," Astrid says. Truthfully, she needs a _lot_ more than the three burners on her person. The money she has saved up could always get another device, but if M wants them in contact then she needs to get something different than a last-ditch burner between them. Astrid isn't shelling out; it would look bad for them if she did. "And just, stay. Please. For him. He misses you."

M looks down at the table, forlorn. They both know M wouldn't be out doing jobs so often if it was just Oscar. _She_ would be more his caretaker if Astrid wasn't around. But the young ones are still children and need her _there_. "You kids make me soft."

That's a yes.

Oscar gets sick a few times a year, and Astrid feels awful each time. There is no way to prove if this is her semblance's doing or something else. She spends each time around the house, making sure it never gets any worse than the first time. Still, as the oldest in the house, she feels responsible and ends up taking over half his chores and most of his training.

"Why am I learning this?" Oscar sighs and holds the staff like she showed him.

"Because mum isn't here to show you anything else," Astrid clicks her tongue and lifts his left arm higher.

"If I learn this, then can I finally be allowed in the cellar?"

Astrid laughs. "No."

 **4**.

Astrid has been riding the train to Mistral twice a year to take her exams. It is a week-long venture, though normally her exams are done by Friday. She does not use the libraries there, but instead makes a stop in small towns to send a few letters and make a few emails – all for her network – though cryptic messages directly from her alias are few and far between.

The weekend after her summer exams, she sends off several applications to huntsmen and huntress schools for those kids who cannot make the journey themselves, cannot risk getting caught sending the applications, or can't seem to make their own applications. Most of her fledgling network are those she tutored or helped by being baseline friendly. The few dozens of her adult contacts came after she helped them clear a conscious or out of a desperate situation.

It is all going so well. The reincarnated girl is building a life, gaining steady income, and having contingencies placed in case of any sudden disasters.

Fifteen and sixteen are when applications are allowed for the big-and-best four hunter and huntress schools, though some prodigies do apply early. Astrid is eighteen when a half-hearted search comes up with the tournament results of a twelve-years-old Pyrrha Nikos.

Astrid manages to shut down everything and stumble her way to the library's washroom for a panic attack.

Thank goodness she's finished her exams.

 **5**.

"What is your semblance?" Oscar can ask because they are family.

Astrid still pauses and takes a long moment to answer. "Physics," she huffs a laugh. "My semblance is the laws of physics."

Which, explains a lot. He doesn't think that's all it is. If it was, then taking off the bandages around his neck would hurt. He remembers all his life it's never had more than a little sting to remove them. Nothing's peeled or stuck like it should. Oscar doesn't mention it, asking Astrid for stories about her semblance, but it does linger in the back of his mind.

Bandages for scrapes have left marks and are a pain to get off, even using her methods. The ones around his neck always sit where they should, don't come off unless he wants them too, and fall away like water when he peels them.

"You hate physics," Oscar points out.

His cousin makes a noise like she's dying. "I really do."

 **6**.

The first time Oscar faces a Grimm when his cousin isn't there, his aunt hands him a gun. "No time like the present to try it."

He knows the basics from training but has never used one. The kickback jolts, the shot goes wide. Aunt Em clicks her tongue and kneels behind him, holding his arms steady this time. "Ready when you are."

The entire clip goes into the Grimm, a Beowolf. Em unsheathes her boomerang, decapitating the creature with unnerving accuracy as it reaches the edge of the barn.

"You did good, for your first time," she tells him, patting his head. Oscar beams up at her, clicking the safety on and handing the gun back. "Why don't we start hand-to-hand tonight? I'm sure your cuz would love to have her butt handed to her by yours truly."

He doesn't say he's already been learning from Astrid. Just agrees with a brighter smile that melts her heart.

Em pauses before picking up the wheelbarrow. "Don't tell Az what just happened." When his face falls, she hurries to add, "You'll get a chance to show her how good you are next time one comes around."

"Okay," Oscar agrees, none the wiser.

 **7**.

There are not many children his age in the village, but Astrid's friends always look out for him. The librarian knows him by name. Some hunters and huntresses passing through show off their skills to a captive audience. Leaving the farm is never boring.

Sometimes, he wants to be like the hunters and huntresses. It's why he practices so hard in training. Aunt Em has openly admitted she wouldn't teach him more then the basics, since there are so little Grimm for him to practice on. She believes he has activated his aura, but with Astrid's semblance it is hard to tell.

Going to town with Aunty Em isn't as fun as going with his cousin, but today is important. He's moving into the loft in the barn. Astrid is tidying it up for him, promising it will be 'insulated' and that he can take whatever books or old toys she's dug up from her room: the cellar. Aunty Em does not have the best choices of what goes on beds, so it's up to Oscar to choose quilts and pillows! Apparently there is already a bed up there, but Aunt Em is going to carry home a new mattress for him.

He is so excited to get his own room. Astrid still won't let him see hers, but he will be the better person and let her see his when he's done.

When his aunt isn't looking, Oscar buys the action figure he's seen in stores with the money Astrid slipped him. He knows it was supposed to go to school supplies, but he doesn't want this one to be bought before he can save enough money for it. Not like the last one.

Or the one before it.

"Ready to go?" Em asks, carefully adjusting the mattress on her back.

Oscar quickly hides the toy in his new quilt. "Yep!"

 **8**.

Oscar is woken to the tear-stained face of his aunt, but when he tries to scramble up she's pinning him to his bed. "Aunty, what-"

"Shh," she's shaking hard, petting his hair while her fearful eyes are glued to his neck. "You're okay Oscar. You're okay. It's going to be okay."

Before he can react, Astrid is there yanking Em off him. His aunt wails in his cousin's arms, begging Oscar not to move. He sits up, unsure.

"Em!" Astrid is shouting right next to her mother's ear. The same sentences over and over. "He is okay! It's fixed! It was just a nightmare!"

Oscar is frightened. Paralyzed.

Aunt Em eventually calms down, crying into Astrid's shoulder now and thanking her. Astrid slumps with a long out breath, petting her mother's hair. The smaller young woman picks up her mother, mouthing to Oscar, 'I'll be back.'

She isn't back soon enough, and he's pacing holes in the barn loft to ward off the nervous energy. "What was that?"

"A nightmare," Astrid holds open her arms and lets him try to suffocate her with a hug while she rubs circles on his back. Oscar takes in the welcoming, safe feeling that comes with his cousin and lets her sit them on his bed. "She thought we'd lost you. Not the first time she's had one, but I'm sorry you had to see it."

"No- it's fine." It's not. He never wants to hear his aunt wail like that again. Like she thought he was dying. "It's happened before?"

"Not often, but we all have nightmares every now and then." Astrid sighs. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Would you like one?"

"Please."

"Do you want to hear a story while it boils?"

"The one about the boy wizard?"

"Of course."

 **9**.

"That's a lot of letters," Oscar says, staring across the kitchen table at his cousin.

Astrid just hums.

Aunt Em clicks her tongue. "Anything I need to know about?"

"Nothing important," Astrid says sweetly, with the face she uses when she's covering for Oscar. Astrid is a _liar_. "Not letting Oscar help tonight?"

"Not until he can reach the top cupboard." Oscar huffs at his aunt's answer. _How rude_. He knows he isn't a good cook, no need to make excuses. "Where are you heading with all those?"

"Katlo," Astrid replies, sealing the letter she opened in another envelope. Oscar straightens when the answer sinks in, because that means she'll be gone all _weekend_. He's going to be so _bored_. "Want me to pick up anything while I'm there?"

"I'll write a list."

"And the money for that list?"

Em sighs. "I'll give you a card."

" _Thank you_ ," Astrid sings. "Are we placing bets on the Vytal festival this year?"

Oscar, at thirteen, has never won the bets. "Only if you'll pay for me again."

"Of course," his cousin replies with ease.

"Anyone good?" Aunt Em asks, popping a carrot in her mouth.

"Well, Pyrrha Nikos started at Vale," that must mean something because Em groans about wasted potential. "Hey, they aren't that bad a school."

"None of their students have won since that Branwen," his aunt says with almost too much nonchalance.

Oscar has to ask, "Who's Branwen?" since Astrid makes such a face about it.

"No one," they answer in sync.

"That's not suspicious at all," he sasses.

"There were twins," his pretty-knowledgeable-about-strange-facts cousin explains. "At least one of the two is still a popular huntsman. The other… well…"

"Raven's a-"

"Language!" Astrid covers his ears. Oscar fights her for that.

"If you're going to tussle, do it outside," Em laughs and shakes her knife at them.

"Come on, Os," Astrid hefts him onto her shoulder. Oscar pounds on her back as he laughs. "Sparring time! Hit me with your best shot!"

Oscar is just happy he heals immediately after Astrid lands a hit. He always apologizes for the bruises on her, but the women in his family are weird and tell him they're proud he's gotten so good so fast.

"See you in a few days!" Astrid waves, blowing kisses while Oscar groans about the dramatics. "Don't work too hard without me!"

He has to do all her chores on top of his. Unfair. All because she has to go deliver other people's letters a town over.

Oscar doesn't ask, so he can't tell.

 **10**.

Astrid made such a clatter climbing the ladder to his bunk that all he does is shift over with his book and let her faceplant onto his bed. "Why are you here?"

"Because I hate myself." That makes him pause. He turns, waiting for her to continue. "I've made a choice about something, and I'm telling myself no regrets. Want to beat me at videogames until I feel better?"

"Are you okay?" Oscar asks instead. "Do you need to talk with your mum?"

"I'll tell her," Astrid agrees.

He's lived with her long enough to know she will, but, "Right now?"

"In a week. Now, videogames?"

"Should I be worried?"

Astrid huffs and sits up, giving him a smug look. "You don't need to. It won't effect any of us."

He breathes a sigh of relief. "If it gets too much…"

"I can deal with it."

He trusts her. "I want a racing game."

"Meet you in the house in ten."

* * *

 **A/N: Growing up in Mistral gives everything a new light and teaches its citizens to be wary of things in the dark.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who's read, followed, favourited, or reviewed! The support really means a lot.**

 **A really big thank you to RandomShtScinceWhenever for your review! I'm glad to hear! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reviewing!**

 **I hope everyone is having a great day. Thank you again for reading.**


	3. (2Z - 3A)

Chapter Three

 **1**.

"What's this?" M stops drying the dishes, putting down the cloth with utmost wariness.

"A thank you," Astrid responds, "and a bribe."

M turns the lien note over and over in her hands. "How much of this is your savings?"

"A lot," Astrid lies. "Tutoring pays well." She's hit with a hard stare and lowers her shoulders, like she's discarding the defence. "I know you're uncomfortable with what I really do. Thank you for putting up with it for so long."

"What's this about?" comes the hard question.

"Have you ever heard of _the Maidens_?" M shakes her head with honest confusion. "They're dangerous beings with nature-centred abilities. _A lot_ of abilities. I have to send out an alert about one of them in a designated time."

M's eyes sharpen. "You _have to_?"

"Yes," Astrid presses her lips together. "I'm not in charge of the network," the biggest lie, but those who know they are in charge usually aren't. Astrid just has the largest reach of contacts. "This comes from one of my most trusted allies, and it warns of an incoming surplus of Grimm."

"Let me see this message." M's face grows hard lines the longer she reads the short message. "Where's the picture?"

"It will be sent to my main email." Another lie. It's up to her to copy and paste a photo of Cinder Fall before it all goes south.

"I want to see it when you get it."

"I'll add one of your aliases to my CC list," Astrid feels tired, insides knotted up and burning as she keeps lying to the only adult who cared for her like a parent should. "I won't receive any of the attachments until I need to send it."

"When is that?"

Pyrrha vs. Penny, "During the singles rounds of the festival."

M hands back the square paper with Astrid's vague warning. "You need a reason to leave for another village."

It's not a question, but Astrid nods.

"I'll give you one," M promises. "We don't tell Oscar."

 _He'll be disappointed_ , is unsaid in the silence between them.

"Promise me you'll both stay in the house while I'm gone," Astrid stresses. "Whatever's coming is not going to be good."

"We'll both be safe. Return only when you can."

The Fall of Beacon benefits no one. Astrid hates Cinder for all she does.

Astrid hates herself for all she does not prevent.

 **2**.

"Did you hear?" Oscar is excited to tell them news for once, "A train crashed into Vale's walls and let a bunch of Grimm in."

"That's strange," Astrid hears a croak in her voice and attempts to clear it. The guilt is not so easily dissuaded. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes," he sits down to eat with them, glancing between his family members with a relieved smile. "All the hunters and huntresses there for the festival dealt with the Grimm. The only injuries were from the wall breaking."

"Well, aren't they lucky!" M says pleasantly, smiling and serving the potatoes. "Guess it's a good thing the Vytal Festival is happening soon."

"Strange though," Astrid says once more, spearing her potato with her fork. She smiles as easily as she can. _No regrets allowed_. "Well, I'll see if I can pull up any footage of the fighters! Makes our bets all the more exciting!"

Oscar sighs and M mockingly scolds about using such tragedy for something so trivial. Oscar tells them that, just for those comments, he's choosing a Vale fighter to win it all.

"You're going to lose," M says good-naturedly.

"I'll pull up some fighter info for you," Astrid smiles his way.

The women share a look when Oscar hunkers down to eat. It's one of weary pain. They nod in sync and get to eating, M chatting away like nothing's wrong.

Astrid silently notes it as the beginning of the end. Time to reinforce her home base network.

 **3**.

It's one of her quiet days, where the world feels heavier than it is. They've happened more, recently. Enough that Oscar's asked a few times if she's okay. Astrid smiles with thin lips and nods. Ignoring the echoes of pain isn't possible on these types of days. Every move feels slower, weighted, and a thin edge away from curling up to sleep forever.

The first M trained the quiet days into tools. Either work until the mood is gone, _or work until collapse_.

Mum runs fingers through her daughter's hair and insists she go to bed early those nights. Oscar stays near on the quiet days, a pillar of support. As he's gotten older he worries more when Astrid gets them. She does her best to smile and offer soft words, even though she would rather huddle under mounds of blankets until she's ready to face the world again.

During the fifth one that month, Astrid gathers up blankets and slogs her way with hot chocolate to the roof. She helps Oscar off the ladder, encouraging him to lay back and try to spot constellations with her. The night sky is always shockingly different from the one in her first life, but it is just as centering nonetheless.

A humanizing view.

One in infinity's chance.

"I don't think Atlas will be the first ones on the moon," Oscar argues softly.

"I think they will, if only to claim more land for themselves," Astrid sips her drink calmly.

"Nah, they'll be focusing on Remnant first." They share a smile. "Maybe Vacuo will surprise us?"

"Or the people of Vale will finally do something with their lives."

"They don't really do much, do they?" Oscar sighs and points suddenly. "Shooting star!"

"Make a wish!"

"They do make some good warriors," he holds up his hand to stop the rebuttal. "Even if they don't win the Vytal Festival often."

"And cause lots of property damage. And lack common sense. And don't have any military force to stop wide-scale Grimm attacks."

"How do you even- actually no. Don't want to know. What I'm trying to say is that they have a lot of courage."

"Courage doesn't help when you flatten a village."

"Hey, you're not a huntress." Oscar glares at her. "You have no right to judge them, _or_ how they fight."

Astrid purses her lips. She doesn't have the energy to argue. "Are you thinking of joining an academy?"

"I… don't know…" Oscar loses all drive and they drink in silence for a while longer.

"Don't let us stop you," Astrid finally says. "We'll support you, no matter what you choose. If nothing else, we'll help you prepare for the licence exam. You'd be surprised how much leniency you get just having one."

"Why didn't you get a licence, then?"

Astrid chuckles and holds the blanket tighter around her. "I'm nothing special." One in infinity. It wouldn't do well to advertise when she can do. Following the rules of another universe only causes problems. "Definitely don't subscribe to the unofficial huntress code. No, I won't live my life killing Grimm. I don't want that."

"With your semblance, you could be famous." Oscar points out half-heartedly.

"But I'd also hinder whoever was with me," Astrid sighs back.

"…Why don't you want to save the world?"

"Me?" Astrid tries and fails to stifle her laugh. "Save the world? Oscar, hun, I'm the least likely person to save the world. Best I can do is make sure there's still a tomorrow."

"Astrid!" M shouts, the window below their spot slamming open. "If you're on the roof again, I'm tripling what you need to carry from town tomorrow!"

The two above the woman share wide-eyed looks. Astrid is quick to shout, "I'm not on the roof, mum!"

"Liar! For that you're working over time! Now get down and go get Oscar! It's way past bedtime, and he's still not back from gathering firewood!"

The window slams shut. Astrid slowly begins to gather things up, giggling. Oscar swears.

"Language," she giggles at her cousin.

He swears again.

 **4**.

"Az, are you seeing this?!" Oscar cheers as the Vale team dominates their fight.

"I am," Astrid says half-heartedly. She knows the outcome, and these first years really aren't anything special. Instead, Astrid has several Scrolls out and is doing her ' _work'_ from home. Most of it is finding appropriate tutors around the areas her students live. They'll not be without support when the CCT falls apart. There is also the backlog of information from the network using her tri-tower area as a point to throw off anyone looking. The benefits of signal overlap; it's why this area is so popular with the underside of Mistral.

M comes back from her room with another electricity crystal and makes a dying noise watching team JNPR fight.

"Don't ruin this for me!" Oscar snaps, eyes intent on the screen. The women share glances of suffering. "She just took a hit of lightning! Did you two _see_ that?!"

"Unfortunately," M mutters. In the period between fights she switches the dust crystals powering the television. "Astrid, honey, I hope you're taking notes on what not to do."

"I said don't ruin this!"

"Wasn't talking to you, dear."

Astrid sighs at them both. "One of you quit sticking your tongues out and update the betting pool, _please_."

 **5**.

 **To:** chocolatestrawberryvanilla at vale. link

 **From:** ylpertonod at vale. link

 **Subject:** Confirmation

 _Attached is the updated list._

 _Suggest leaving as soon as you complete task. Aerials seen attacking ships more recently._

 _Congratulations. Good luck._

 _Will send a message before end of tournament._

 _\- A_

It's a surprise to be contacted by the illusive leader, but this is a delicate topic. Neo glances over the list of expected Grimm in the area. She assumes the praise is for winning the first round of the tournament. How _A_ knew she was in it is a mystery.

Now she just needs to break out Roman and convince him there's a way besides following Cinder. After all that woman's done, Neo will settle for making Ms. Fall the most hunted person on the planet.

If _A_ doesn't come through with a safe house, there's always stealing an airship out of Vale.

 **6**.

"Okay, I'm curious," Oscar sighs and leans back on his cousin's legs. Astrid stops typing to look down from her place on the couch. "How did you get information on all their semblances?"

"I have friends who go the Haven." And everywhere else. "There are also some professors who do missions out this way. Honestly, I just ask."

"Semblances are sacred, though," Oscar pouts, muting the commercials. "That's why no one talks about them."

"Well, yes," his cousin slides one of many scrolls - why she has so many, he doesn't want to know - closed and focuses on him. "It's also a trump card, so there's that too. Baring a soul makes for uncomfortable talks." Knowing thy enemy is practically her job; Oscar understands because she loves to poke holes in textbook logic. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised Astrid knows the strengths, weaknesses, and abilities of the fighters. "But funny stories about the troubles of a semblance? That's an easy way to find information."

"Huh. Never thought about it like that." Oscar unmutes, shuffling so he's sitting on her feet. Astrid swats his head. "That's the guy with the metal knees?"

"It's his partner you need to keep an eye on," Astrid says wryly.

"Mint green… she's the mental semblance, right?"

"You got it."

 **7**.

 **To:** yourawizard at mistral. link

 **From:** combatready at vale. link

 **Subject:** Difficult Situation

 _Hello Ms. Potter,_

 _I have found myself in a difficult situation as of late. I am hoping you have some advice._

Astrid nearly chokes when she reads the request. The reincarnated woman spends a long time debating whether to open it up as a private forum or answer directly. She does not have the qualifications, but there are a few people out there who can answer whether it is possible to copy an AI mind and soul to the CCT network.

That's kind of freaky to realize.

A direct reply it is. Penny deserves a chance, and Astrid has the resources.

"I'm going to be sick," the woman mutters just in time to start running to the bathroom. Thankfully Oscar is outside during commercial break. Wouldn't want him to worry, not when it's all coming to a head soon.

Hands shaking, the message is rewritten several times to direct the robot girl to the trusted smarties on the outskirts of her network.

Hopefully it's not too late.

 **8**.

"W-" Oscar is barely breathing. " _What?_ "

M is shaking, eyes wide.

Astrid leans forward and watches.

"What?!" Oscar leaps to his feet, eyes glued to the television even after the feed cut out. "What was that?! The fight was over!"

He collapses back on the couch, letting Astrid draw him into a hug.

"I've never," M cuts off to place a hand over her heart. "I've never seen anything like that in the tournament."

"I have good news and bad news," Astrid drawls, letting go of her cousin to turn her buzzing scrolls to silent. "The good news is that _his_ reaction was most definitely fake."

"What?" Oscar asks the same time M cuts her eyes over asking, "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is, that girl likely won't be cleared of charges. Her career as a huntress has just gone out the window."

"What do you mean that was fake?" Oscar demands, standing in front of her now. He looks desperate.

Astrid breathes deeply to keep calm. "I mean, Mercury Black has prosthetics from the knee down. At worst it's a damaged calf joint and he's in shock."

"His file never said anything about prosthetic legs," M's voice is tempered steel, yet softer in accusation with Oscar in the room. "Just knees coverings."

"Because I didn't get the information," _the proof_ , "until the doubles round."

"Why didn't you say anything?" This comes from Oscar.

"Why would I? It doesn't change anything."

"We could have told someone!"

"They likely know," Astrid's stare switched to Mum. "And if they don't, who would believe us? We," _some no-name farmers_ , "just happened to spot he has prostheses and know they aren't registered?"

"Do you have proof?" Mum asks, cutting off Oscar.

Astrid raises her eyebrows and tilts her head. _What do you think?_ "I wouldn't know if I didn't."

"But that doesn't clear her, right?" Oscar asks, fingers flexing nervously. "The, uh, Vale fighter? Yang?"

"I'm sure the mind-semblance partner of Mercury will put up a fight to get Yang punished," Astrid barely flickers her gaze. She doesn't need to look away from her cousin. It clicks, clear as day in M's stance. "If Vale wants to save face, they'll look into it. Who knows, that girl might just be a naturally angry person. If she's caused any problems before, they may expel her after the tournament."

Oscar frowns. It doesn't seem right, but at least he can understand that no matter how strong, explosive personalities aren't good for hunters and huntresses. He slumps back onto the couch, head dropping on her shoulder. "I can't believe that happened."

"Neither can I," M says, a long stare at her solemn daughter.

 **9**.

 **To:** theonetruering at atlas. link

 **From:** redmerlot at vale. link

 **Subject:** Re: Impractical Links

 _I do appreciate you sending some of my old data. And here I thought you had forgotten about me._

 _The person you directed towards me is very bright. Her knowledge of artificial intelligence is unlike any I've discussed with. I would be forever grateful if you could convince her to become my protégé in that field. She will not agree, for now, and I'd rather focus more on… other topics._

 _I do not know if these links are still active, but they were what the faculty was using back when I was in contact with them._

 _Would this have anything to do with the debacle in Vale?_

 _\- Dr. M_

Astrid smile brittlely and confirms the emails are still active with her other contacts. Dr. Merlot better be grateful for that information; it was not easy getting it from kingdoms away, even after the reveal of the tunnel. For his 'thanks', she's placing him on the more important CC list.

 **10**.

Oscar groans and needles, but when she goes to leave the farm he hugs her goodbye.

"You better keep up the betting pool when I'm gone," Astrid hugs him back. Her voice doesn't break. There is a distance in her, echoed in M's eyes, as she acts happy just for her cousin. "No cheating, you hear?"

"Course, cuz," he is disappointed. Astrid almost wishes she could drop the ball and _stop_. No more connecting. No interfering. It would be nice to spend the last few days of the preplanned plot with her family.

She made a commitment. _No regrets_. "I'll be back before you know it." Not soon enough. "Stay safe, you two!"

"You as well!" M waves with sharp eyes.

Oscar's tries to smile, which just makes Astrid feel worse.

 _Time to put some cards on the table._

* * *

 **A/N: A student shoots a person with no aura in the leg on a world-wide broadcast. The cameras turn off. Combined with the increase of crime in Vale and the arrival of Atlas' fleet, the world is left with a frightening image and damaging questions.**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! Changes are coming, but more hinting for now. It can be seen as that, but Oscar's problem is a little different. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I hope everyone is having a great day. Thank you for reading.**


	4. (3B - 3Y)

Chapter Four

 **1**.

The-

Th-

Th- th-

(Her mind used to be gentle place.)

The-

Thethethethethe-

The world isn't quiet today.

(Emotions were just ripples on a pond. Eventually, it all went back to flat, slow waves.)

Astrid steps on the train.

She huffs and rolls her eyes when she spots the cars outside.

She hates cars.

(Her death was not the painless end she'd hoped for.)

Hates the glass windows she leans against.

Hates glass.

 _HaTeS gLaSs!_

(She thinks her mind a dry land now. Walls built around her. Emotions outside. A still, quiet within.)

Astrid breathes evenly and watches the world pass.

No regrets.

It's too late for those.

(Astrid is human.

A survivor.

 _Real.)_

For a one in infinity's chance, she does not want to be a hero. Does not know how. By dabbling into the plot, she risks being something greater than a faceless backdrop silhouette.

Astrid is just happy to live.

 _People change, but cores are still the same._

 **2**.

M throws out warnings to what few contacts she has.

' _Evacuate from Vale before the festival ends.'_

She gets long looks from those in the village trusted enough to pass the message on. The woman only tells those who won't ask questions. There are few who trust her whole heartedly on the premise of being Astrid's mother. All have forgotten the girl is adopted, and any records have been scrubbed clean before the backlash of the organization falling hit the small town.

M still has more pull with the spiders and coyotes than her daughter. The messages with them will be passed on, but the _why_ makes it unlikely they'll pull out. Something big is coming, and no one will be prepared. No one, except them.

"Why are we buying so many canned things?" Oscar says with distaste. He sticks his tongue out when she adds canned beets to the basket. "We won't need this much to survive the winter."

"You never know," M hums lightly to hide the awful swirling her stomach does.

Oscar skips over to the candy, grabbing one liked promised. "Who do you think will win the finals, now that Yang's out?"

 _No one_. Because M knows her daughter, and all the little tells makes her think the festival won't end so much as _crash and burn_. "I'd have bet on that Pyrrha girl, if she had gone to Haven…"

"Ha!" Oscar points and jogs backwards. "See! I'm going to win this year!"

M had seen the regret on her daughter's face when he went first and chose the red-haired warrior. Pyrrha has more than proven she deserves top spot in the festival. So, _why…?_ "We'll see about that. I've still got over half the contestants!"

 _And a notice that Cinder Fall was there._

 **3**.

Waiting is always the hardest part.

Astrid logs into a library computer when half the room gets up to watch the matches. She takes three computers, in fact. Writes three different emails, and then waits.

Holds.

And readies.

 _The sun's getting really low in Vale right about now._

 **4**.

Oscar knows the habits his aunt falls into when Astrid isn't around. Without his cousin, they'd never talk about auras or semblances. Oscar would never be trained in more than pitchforks and archery. The extra income means they can afford extra bullets, or he'd never be allowed near his aunt's gun. Without his cousin, his aunt seems to relax and make time for chores around the farm instead of long days – sometimes weeks – doing work for the villages. There's a sense of normalcy about their house; Oscar and Em become like every other farmer around, working fields and trying to avoid the Grimm.

Oscar hates it. So, of course he notices when Aunt Em doesn't relax after Astrid leaves. In fact, she becomes a tightly coiled ball of tension. He can spot more weapons on her than usual; in fact, she generally cuts down on the weapons when Astrid leaves. She is almost too pleasant making dinner while he waits for the next fight.

"Aunty Em, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Too nice. Too smooth movements. Her eyes are drawn to the television.

"Is Astrid okay?"

"Of course." Too sweet a laugh. "You know your cousin. She wouldn't leave if she might get in trouble."

Oscar's hands shake. "Are we okay?"

A steadier laugh. "She wouldn't leave if we weren't."

Not an answer. His hands clasp in his lap. "Aunty Em… is there something I should know?"

His aunt pauses. She sucks in a long breath, turning to smile at him. "Don't worry about it, Oscar. We've got a handle on things. Just, enjoy the tournament."

"If there's anything I can do to help," he insists, wringing his hands.

"Just enjoy yourself." She swings by to ruffle his hair. "We've got this." A wink.

"Okay," he trusts them.

Unmutes the television.

 **5**.

 **To:** ylpertonod at vale. link

 **From:** ylpertonod at vale. link

 **CC** : 25+ links

 **Subject:** ***URGENT*** Fall Maiden

 _The first picture belongs to so-called Cinder Fall (picture 1) (true name unknown). She is the current Fall Maiden. Last seen on rooftops of the City of Vale. Cohorts Emerald Sustrai (picture 2) and Mercury Black (picture 3) are in Amity Colosseum._

 _DO NOT ENGAGE! Cinder can call the forces of nature and has some ability that Grimm will not attack her. Emerald makes others see illusions. Mercury is a trained assassin. I repeat DO NOT ENGAGE!_

 _Evacuate Vale as soon as possible. Surplus of Grimm incoming. City unprepared._

 _Atlas tech soon to be compromised._

 _White Fang mobilizing to attack school and festival grounds._

 _Get out._

 _\- A_

 **6**.

 **To:** ylpertonod at vale. link

 **From:** ylpertonod at vale. link

 **CC** : 100+ links

 **Subject:** ***URGENT*** Evacuation Notice

 _For those in the vicinity of the Vytal Festival, leave the area_ _ **now**_ _._

 _A hoard of Grimm is being drawn to the city by Cinder Fall (picture 1), Emerald Sustrai (picture 2) and Mercury Black (picture 3). Cinder was last seen on rooftops of the City of Vale, while her cohorts Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black are in Amity Colosseum. DO NOT ENGAGE!_

 _Cinder can call on the forces of nature and Grimm will not attack her. Emerald makes others see illusions. Mercury is a trained assassin. I repeat DO NOT ENGAGE!_

 _Evacuate Vale as soon as possible. Surplus of Grimm incoming. City unprepared._

 _Atlas tech soon to be compromised. Stay clear of robot soldiers and military ships._

 _White Fang, lead by Adam Taurus (picture 4) mobilizing to attack school and festival grounds._

 _Prepare for CCT network failure._

 _Get out now._

 _\- A_

 **7**.

 **To:** ylpertonod at vale. link

 **From:** ylpertonod at vale. link

 **CC** : 75+ links

 **Subject:** ***URGENT*** Instructions

 _ **Prepare For CCT Network Failure**_

 _ **For those in the vicinity of the Vytal Festival**_ _, leave the area_ _now_ _._

 _A hoard of Grimm is being drawn to the city by Cinder Fall (picture 1), Emerald Sustrai (picture 2) and Mercury Black (picture 3). Cinder was last seen on rooftops of the City of Vale, while her cohorts Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black are in Amity Colosseum. DO NOT ENGAGE!_

 _Cinder can call on the forces of nature and Grimm will not attack her. Emerald makes others see illusions. Mercury is a trained assassin. I repeat DO NOT ENGAGE!_

 _Evacuate Vale as soon as possible. Surplus of Grimm incoming. City unprepared._

 _Atlas tech soon to be compromised. Stay clear of robot soldiers and military ships._

 _White Fang, lead by Adam Taurus (picture 4) mobilizing to attack school and festival grounds._

 _Get out now._

 _ **Everyone else**_ _, find a safe area to wait out the turbulence. Grimm will likely flock to populated areas. Try to stay calm, and if you can't then stay prepared._ _Stay safe_ _. Keep to designated evacuation areas if ordered by police force. Keep in numbers; groups have a better chance of surviving until help arrives._

 _Communications will be down for at least a week._

 _ **Good luck, everyone.**_

 _\- A_

 _P.S.: To the people or person who wrote the Queen Virus and infected the CCT, I condemn you for what's to come._

 **8.**

"It looks like our first contender is… Penny Polendina from Atlas! And her opponent will be, Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"

 _Your message has been sent!_

 _Your message has been sent!_

 _Your message has been sent!_

 **9**.

Astrid slowly rises from her chair, eyeing the television everyone is crowding around. The young woman is walking out, waving goodbye to the librarian, before the fight even starts.

A coward, hiding from the consequences of her decision.

Not brave enough to watch a young girl die.

 _And yet-_

The world is quiet tonight.

For just a moment.

 _Silence_.

 **10**.

"This is **not** a tragedy." There is an unknown woman speaking on the television, but Oscar can barely hear it. His aunt has gone still, choking in silence. "This was **not** an accident."

"No," Em breathes, and suddenly there is a gun in her hand. Suddenly, his aunt is turning up the volume and pulling weapons out of hiding places Oscar didn't even know they had. "Nononono-"

"This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your _children_ , to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more then _men_."

"Where is Astrid?" Oscar is shaking. _He can't stop_. "Where is she?!"

"Trying to halt this," Aunt Em says grimly. She looks like she wishes to shoot the television. "Trying to save who she can."

"You knew?!"

"Not this," Em says, showing him a message on her scroll. Oscar's heard his cousin talk about _A_ before. He chokes on the sob, teardrops blurring words. He burns the names into memory. "She has to send out the message for her boss. I didn't- this is more information than what she showed me. _We didn't know_."

"And what," the unseen woman on the television continues, "I ask you, is Ozpin teaching _his_ students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither."

The sounds of the Grimm screaming echo through the night. Oscar feels the chill crawl up his spine as his aunt slides the clip into her handgun.

"Oscar," she swallows hard, a soft smile beginning on her face. "Don't leave the house, alright?"

He somehow manages to nod.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good boy," she breathes, smile breaking wide and proud.

She's out of the house just in time for the unseen woman to finish. "So I ask you: When the first shots are fired… who do you think you can trust?"

The television feed shuts off.

Oscar's breath picks up at the first round of gunfire.

He picks up Em's forgotten scroll and phones his cousin.

* * *

 **A/N: M is wrong; though** _ **A**_ **does not give enough warning, a handful of people in Remnant know of the imminent fall of Beacon and have prepared accordingly. For many, the emails sit untouched. Any responses go unread, as per the backwards demand of** _ **A**_ **'s email address.**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! It really does seem that way. Actively trying to prevent it could cause something worse, and there's no certainty that Astrid's vague memories are correct until they happen. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, bwburke94, for your review! Those aren't even all of them. It gets worse because she also has a burner scroll for each account, and some scrolls had to be mailed to match links. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again for your review!**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! The aftermath of Beacon's fall will cause a lot of problems, some closer to home than others. Astrid think's she's prepared best she can; Volume 4 is ready to prove her wrong. Thank you so much for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! I'm glad to hear, thank you so much! Some things are easier to write than others hahaha. I guess a bit interesting to note… I was going to write an OC-saves-Ozpin-in-Beacon's-vault instead of this, but this story hooked me into writing it more. Thank you so much for your review (and for all your other reviews on my stories), and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much!**

 **I hope everyone is having a great day. Thank you for reading.**

 **Next Chapter: Probably Sunday**


	5. (3Z - 4A)

Chapter Five

 **-1**.

 _*Discard – Theory: Possibility of season three ending differently from real life. Catalyst(s): Tfe_

The CCT falls, and so cuts off the phone call.

Oscar isn't sure how many times he shouts his cousin's name, curled up in a ball and waiting by the trapdoor to the cellar as per her instructions. Without the even voice in his ear, he's more scared than he can remember being.

Outside, it is impossible to count how many bullets are being shot. M makes sure to steer clear of other farmers as they work together to hold back the Grimm. Everyone – retired or not – joins in the fight to protect the small community they've made. No one will question why Ms. Pine is such a good shot when Mx. Aqua has Hunter-quality gear and the skills to match.

Astrid is villages away helping civilians where she can and trying to keep her semblance from activating. Sometimes she can get away with it when a Grimm is being attacked but helping everyone to safety is more important than thinking of the impossibility of Grimm. Especially when the Goliath herd comes.

For many, this and the following twenty-four hours becomes a nightmare which haunts their waking and dreaming lives for years to come.

 **1**.

"I understand," Astrid says through gritted teeth, fingers twitching at the urge to rub her temples, _hold off the headache_ , "that the train isn't running. That does not mean I have to stay here."

The hunter tries again. "Ma'am-"

"You have no right over me," Astrid finally breaks form and points, foot shifting forward only slightly. "If I wish to walk through the heart of a Grimm horde, you have no right to stop me. That is my choice. You are paid to defend the village, so defend the-" swearing is unprofessional, _breathe_ , "village."

The fresh-faced hunter still tries to argue. Another couple minutes, and she's saved by a hunter who recognizes her. "You really shouldn't, Astrid. This isn't like your farm."

Or not. "Does this look like the face of caring to you?"

"You're emotional-"

She whirls around and marches away. "Goodbye, and good luck with the train!"

Two civilians are brave enough to face her on the way out. Astrid gains some tagalongs for the walk back. It takes three days and helping a dozen people between villages, and she returns to destroyed crops and a scuffed house.

Oscar and M are safe. They all embrace on the front step, crying.

 **2**.

Astrid lies a lot. More so than when she had knowledge of the future.

They all sleep in the living room that first month. Each takes turn dealing with the Grimm.

The field gets fixed and replanted best it can.

Frost layers the ground.

The world moves on.

 **3**.

"Hold on," Astrid tugs on her cousin's shirt. "Come here."

"What is it?"

"Your eyes," she hums, peering too close. "They're starting to brown."

"Must have gotten that from your father's side," M says, passing through the living room for a peek. One more thing to add to the fake backstory. "Huh, neat."

"Weirdos," Oscar mutters and inches back. He hesitates. "That's not strange, is it?"

"Nah," Astrid waves him off and settles back down on the couch, typing at her scroll. "Eyes don't usually change colour at your age, but it isn't unheard of. Might even be a semblance thing."

He perks up at the thought. Leaves to go grab comic books.

"Really?" Astrid drawls, giving Mum the stink eye. "From his father's side?"

"You never know!"

 **4**.

"To a better New Year!"

The seasons change.

Oscar doesn't get sick.

"You're so mean," he huffs from his cousin's back.

"Hey, the flu is no joke."

"Then why didn't Em get a shot?"

"Do you really think Mum would let something like sickness keep her down?"

He uses his new textbook to tap her head. "That's not how sickness works."

"Her aura protects her – don't ask me how. I've never once known her to get sick."

He groans, dropping his head on her shoulder.

"What was that?"

He speaks up, "Do you really think the flu shot will help me this year?"

"So far so good! Think positive, Os! You're on a roll! I'll even cook extra healthy, just for you!"

"Please don't."

 **5**.

 _Flames._

 _Green, orange, red._

I'm sorry Amber- _who's Amber?_

 _Pain._

Time is running out- _pain._

 _Where am I? Who am I fighting?_

 _Painpainpainpain-_

I'm sorry.

 _Please no!_

Oscar jolts awake, breathing hard. Another nightmare. They're becoming more and more clear.

 _He dreams of dying._

 **6**.

Astrid frowns, displeased with a simmering rage building in the back of her mind. She dislikes not knowing. Nothing makes sense nowadays, and she does not know what to tell the others. The information is piling up to something foul.

 _\- Headmaster Lionheart has convinced the council-_

 _-recalled only to be sent out alone-_

 _-father left retirement to be reinstated as a huntsman-_

 _-no one left to issue the license exam. -_

"What's wrong?" Oscar startles her. Astrid blinks owlishly as he drops onto the couch beside her. "Are these…?"

"Reports from Mistral," she slumps her head on his shoulder. He tenses for a split second. "Nothing makes sense."

"Oh," he quietly picks up a few scraps of paper to read. "I don't see what's wrong?"

"The city is defenceless. The police force isn't trained to fight Grimm and police the city at the same time. They're stretched so thin that unsavoury people are coming and going at will."

"Where are the hunters?"

"Stretched even thinner," Astrid sighs and sits back up. "There are even some students out there, defending villages. Just… something's _wrong_. And I don't know what."

"You'll figure it out," he smiles, like he believes in her. The metaphorical knife twists harder in the young woman's chest. "You always do."

Astrid lets out a long breath and smiles best she can. "Thanks, Os."

He startles a little, and it's her turn to ask, "What is it?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head, expression strange. "Just… déjà vu or something."

"You gettin' sick?"

"What? No!"

 **7**.

Oscar hasn't been sick since he turned fourteen.

(But he's really thirteen? Twelve? Could be older, could be younger. They never found out his real age. Or maybe the information lied to them and he really is fourteen. No way to know.)

M and Astrid hope it means better things for him.

 **8**.

Oscar walks into the barn, returning the pitchfork to the haybales. It's just a glance towards the sink, but it triggers-

 _-wrong. I don't, what?-_

Oscar stops. He hesitates to move closer. His reflection feels… _wrong_. Is it… his hair? His… eyes? What…?

It feels like there's someone else staring back. "Hello?"

Just when he thinks it's nothing- ("Hello! I am Professor Ozpin!")

 **9**.

"Oscar!" M shouts. "Be careful with those tools!" She turns to glare at her fretting daughter. "Oh, don't worry about him. If it were anything serious, he'd have shouted."

"It'd just take a second to check-"

"Leave the boy be. Those arrows better be finished by dinner, dear!"

A sigh. "Yes, mum."

 **10**.

Oscar requests a movie night.

"Of course," Astrid blinks, smiling overtaking her worry over scrolls. "I don't have anything new, but I can grab the television."

"Thanks, Az."

"No problem, Os."

He startles badly enough she pauses. Oscar waves her off with a grimace.

Going against M's advice, Astrid resolves to keep closer watch. Who knows how bad he'll get if he's sick and pretending not to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Astrid does not scrap her notes often; she must truly believe she does not need the reminder when she does discard them. Tfe - (Those from Earth). Oscar's troubles are beginning. M's had time to relax and look at the full extent of the email – and has given her daughter tedious chores as punishment for what she's come to realize.**

 **Thank you, Calamari Inkantation, for your review! I can't tell whether this chapter is a worse cliff-hanger than the last one… whoops. Thank you again for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! It's coming, slowly but surely. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reviewing!**

 **Thank you, bwburke94, for your review! An idea of how big Astrid's network is… and how not everyone knows the finer details. Thank you for the catch, it should be fixed now. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I hope everyone is having a great day. Thank you for reading.**


	6. (4B - 4O)

Chapter Six

 **1**.

It is impossible.

Crazy.

He's going crazy.

("No, Oscar, you aren't.")

Shut up.

 **2**.

Oscar is not as subtle as he thinks he is.

They are taking a break, the spring crops on their last legs and the summer crops coming along nicely. A few months until all schools start… except for Beacon. The reconstruction of the City of Vale is slow-going. The kingdom will be lucky to even breach the school grounds before winter.

Astrid watches her cousin fidget and grow more and more agitated; she doesn't know how to help. He's refused to spar. Refused to take a pole in hand and go over motions with her. Will barely go near the make-shift archery range. Whenever asked what's the problem, Oscar smiles too falsely and says _nothing is wrong_.

M says it is likely puberty. Astrid can only hope he's found a nice boy or girl in town to crush on.

The Grimm comes and saves them from more awkward silence. Astrid glances over. "Do you want me to deal with it?"

"I've got it," he replies stiffly. Oscar kicks off the pitchfork tines while she gets a bow and some arrows. Astrid stands back, watching her cousin take out lots of aggression on the dark creature.

He trips, moving as though something invisible hit him. The beowolf lunges for an attack Oscar can't defend against, and the boy goes still on the ground. Astrid fires an arrow, swallowing her panic and letting her cousin continue to attack when the Grimm rears back.

It's fading to dust when he stomps over. Astrid lowers the bow, watchful.

"Thanks," he grumbles, reattaching the tines. A long pause, and then Oscar slumps. "Thank you. I'm sorry."

"If something's wrong…"

"I'm just not getting a lot of sleep." Astrid knows that's not all of it but relaxes like she accepts the answer. "I'm sorry for snapping."

"I know I hover too much," Astrid shrugs. "I'm sorry for pressing you."

"You-" he snags her hand and pulls her into a hug. "You haven't done anything wrong."

She pats his head, glad he's at least acting semi-normal. "Want to watch the stars with some hot-chocolate tonight?"

"I'd like that a lot."

 **3**.

The voice in his head can't completely access his memories – Oscar is resolved to believe the small _other_ presence isn't real because accepting it is crazy – but it's not until Astrid comes storming out of the house one day does the voice take a spark of interest towards his family. Oscar gets a soft (poke) to look up. There's a bow slung over her back and way too many arrows in her arms. He just sighs and goes back to work.

("You are not going to ask what's wrong?")

"It's her business," Oscar mumbles, tending to the sprouts of the summer crops. It's a miracle they're even growing.

("I've never seen her so… agitated.")

" _I_ have," the boy snaps back.

The voice – ("I would appreciate it if you called me Ozpin") – settles and Oscar think's that's it. Only… he bites his lip and glances towards the barn. Behind it is the archery range, and now he's worried. Thanks, voice.

The twangs and thumps are steady. Astrid is keeping an even pace.

("Didn't she go into town today?")

Why can't he ignore the voice? "Do you have a point?"

("Do you think something happened?")

"Do you _care_?"

The voice retreats again. Oscar scoffs and glares harder at the sprouts. _That's what he thought._

The voice (pokes) him again when there's a silence in the air. _Likely getting arrows_ , Oscar thinks.

("She released less than the amount she brought.")

"What do you know?" Oscar tries to growl but worry falters his anger. _She could be getting the arrows._

He waits for the next twang. His cousin's new pattern isn't as reliable, so Oscar makes his way to the barn. _It's probably nothing._

 _That's not nothing._

"You're bleeding!" Oscar rushes forward, not even startling her. His cousin just lines up the next shot, and releases. The drips come from not just the flat of her arm, but also her fingers. _Using the weaponized bow_. "Az! Astrid! _Astrid, stop_!"

She releases a slow breath, closing her eyes. "Hi, Oscar."

"What are you doing?!" he demands, wrestling the weapon from her fingers. There are grooves in her hands that make even the voice uneasy. "You're bleeding."

"I know," Astrid stares down with mild surprise. "I thought it was just blisters."

"Why aren't you wearing any guards?" he drags her towards the barn. Runs the sink and flinches at her hiss of pain. "Just, don't move. I'll get the first aid kit."

Thankfully, the voice is silent.

Astrid is smiling weakly when he returns, her arms and hands washed. He gets her to sit down on a haybale and starts wrapping her up. Astrid nods out, "I'm sorry."

"You will be when Em assigns you chores for a month," his joke falls flat. "What happened?"

She is silent for a while. _A quiet day_ , he remembers. The walk to town was supposed to help clear her head. Get her away from stress for a little bit. It feels like forever since Em scolded her for working to the bone when she's this bad. It really isn't a good day, is it…

"I got upset," Astrid finally admits, voice laced with sorrow. "There's just a lot of bad news these days. It kind-of… boiled over."

"Tell me," Oscar encourages, wishing he could beat back the voice who's listening _too_ intently. He doesn't want to think about it now; he's worried. "Is Mistral still going to-" he swears, just to make her laugh.

A weak laugh, but she's smiling as he finishes tying off the bandages. "Mistral hasn't stopped crumbling. If it didn't hold one of the top training schools, it would probably be a shady cesspool come the fall."

The _other_ is alarmed. Oscar already told it there's no way he's up and leaving for Mistral; he would send a smug poke if it was real. "What else?"

Astrid nods her thanks and compliments him on his first aid. He sits across from her expectantly. It doesn't take long to cave. "The reclaiming efforts in Vale have hit a snag." The voice quietly panics, poking for more information. "Everyone is tired. The Grimm keep filling the streets. Some people say it's like they're multiplying with how many appear after they've cleared an area."

"Ouch," Oscar winces at the onslaught coming from the voice before it's all shut off. Like a switch, he's not getting any feedback of new emotion. _Could you do that the whole time?_ Or has it just tired itself out?

"Time to go face the music," Astrid mutters, rising to her feet. "I'm sorry, Oscar."

"Just, don't do this again," he begs, walking beside her. No way will he let her get out of showing Em. "Whatever's bad, we can help."

"I know," she ruffles his hair with her good hand. "If things get any worse, I'll make sure to tell you."

He straightens proudly. Opens his mouth-

" _Astrid! What happened to your arm?!"_

Flees the scene.

 **4**.

Talks of closing the Atlas boarder.

Civil war in Vacuo.

Setbacks in Vale.

Every person in charge losing common sense in Mistral.

Dissent – nearing revolt – in the White Fang.

Branwen's tribe holding Spiders for ransom after exterminating a town.

 _Four young Vale students making their way to Haven on foot._

The list grows longer each day.

Only good thing is Dr. Merlot stopping his Grimm experiments to try and help Penny, mainly because he wants to rub his success in her father's face. Astrid should be more worried about that, but she's stretched thin. And nothing has resolved with Oscar. Whatever it is, it's almost like it's getting worse.

Astrid is hoping it has nothing to do with-

"Can you go make sure your cousin is coming?" M sighs, poking her head out of the kitchen. Astrid blinks up from her textbooks.

"Of course," anything to stop going over the advanced effects of aura. It's all stupid and makes no sense. No scientific proof besides _that's just what happens_.

"And hurry!" M calls as her daughter jogs out of the house. "I'm going into town tonight, so I'm not waiting for either of you!"

 **5**.

"Stop talking to me!"

("I have a grave responsibility to uphold. We both do.")

Oscar falls loudly to his knees. "I never agreed to anything."

("No, you didn't. Neither did I, at first. But you do have an opportunity.")

"For what?"

("Greatness, hopefully.") Oscar almost feels hopeful. ("Greatness in knowing that, when the world needed help, _you_ were the one to reach out your hand. It won't come without hardship, without sacrifice, but I know you don't want to live the rest of your life working as a farmhand in Mistral.")

The hope strikes away with a cold, angry fear. "So you just decided to read my thoughts?"

("I… well, they're _our_ thoughts, now.")

Oscar grunts and tries to shunt the voice away. "Get out of my head!"

His door bangs open.

 **6**.

Astrid lowers the knife, seeing no threat. Oscar, on his knees, stares at her with horror. She can't muster enough for a smile as she pushes the bouncing door back open. "Is there something you want to tell me, Os?"

Her cousin jolts, clutching his head. The knife is hidden by the time he looks up again. "I think I'm going crazy."

Astrid helps him onto the bed. "Start at the beginning."

 **7**.

Oscar explains it all, much to this voice's worry. Crossed-legged in front of him, Astrid's neutral face doesn't shift. When the room falls silent, she nods slowly and leans forward, "There's an easy way to tell if you're crazy or not."

"How?"

"I ask you a few questions only Ozpin would know," finally, a tiny smile on her face. Oscar doesn't appreciate it. "You tell me if you know the answers or not."

The voice is curious, while Oscar breathes a sigh of relief. "Okay, sure. Lay it on me."

The smile's gone. Astrid straightens and looks him in the eye. "Two teams were involved in a food fight at Beacon earlier this year. Who were they?"

Some amusement flickers through him, coming from the voice as it answers. "Um, r- ruby and juniper?"

Astrid doesn't twitch. "What was the title of the person kept alive in the vault beneath the school?"

Not so happy now. Very conflicted feelings before Oscar says, "Fall Maiden."

Astrid slowly leans back, putting a hand to her cheek as she thinks. "Hmm… What was the weapon that killed her?"

Oscar chokes out, "An arrow."

"I've got good news," Astrid leans forward again and rests her elbows on her knees. It puts her lower than him, but easier to keep her gaze, "and bad news. The good news is, you're not crazy, Oscar.

"The bad news is that, at the very least, you've got some of Ozpin's memories in your head."

 **8**.

"Yes, we are telling my mother about this."

But in the morning. When M gets back from her 'outing'.

 **9**.

They eat dinner while watching a movie. Astrid and Ozpin trade questions, the latter through an exasperated Oscar. The males learn more about the situation in Vale, while Astrid attempts to nail down just _what exactly is going on_.

"Why are you so okay with this?" Oscar frets, watching the sappy moment play out on screen.

"I'm not the one with the old guy in my head," Astrid holds up her hands in surrender against his glare. "Seriously, cuz, I've seen and heard of stranger things. This doesn't even make my top ten."

Oscar echoes Ozpin's question, "What is weirder than this?"

"Surviving leg-breaking drops." He groans, rolling his eyes. "Seriously! It's a scientific fact that our legs aren't able to withstand the stopping forces when hitting the ground at high speeds, yet hunters and huntresses do it _every day_. They can, in fact, jump to extreme heights without shattering their legs or – in some cases – the ground when they takeoff."

("Aura.")

"Aura is a weak excuse," Astrid defends, seeing Oscar's long-suffering face. " _No one_ looks into this stuff. They just pass it off as an everyday thing! Like, no one believes hunters and huntresses are magical, but what other answer is there?! Atlas has a soul research program, but they don't look at the important things."

"Yes, she has put a lot of thought into this," Oscar gripes. Turning to his cousin, he pokes her. "This is weirder."

"He's not telling you to kill anyone," Astrid holds out a finger, "not telling you to kill yourself," another finger, "and not telling you hateful things. As far as I'm concerned, this is best-case scenario for you having a voice in your head. Though," her face darkens, "if he does gain enough control to take over, we're having a serious chat."

For lack of better things to say, Oscar swallows hard, "Your priorities are weird."

Her face clears. "I'm looking out for you, first and foremost. This," she waves at his head, "is strange, but we can find ways to make it work. It's your choice to work with Ozpin or against him, and I'll back you up."

He swallows hard. "Thank you."

"And if you really want him to leave you alone…" Astrid bumps his shoulder with a sly grin. "I know a song that gets on _everybody's nerves_."

 **10**.

"Don't kick yourself for this," M tells her, rubbing circles on the back of her daughter's hand. "This wasn't your fault."

In a way, it is. Astrid will carry this one regret with her until she dies (again).

"We have to prepare for them leaving," M hums, gaze far off and sorrowful.

"We always knew Oscar would leave," Astrid has to say. It's been a large point of tension between them for years. M would rather he stay here and be _safe_. Astrid argues he gets the same chances to grow that she did. "He was always going to be bigger than this farm."

M takes her hand back and chokes on the sob. "My little boy, growing up." Her lips press into a hard line. "You'll look after him?"

"Of course," Astrid scoffs. "He's _fourteen_."

"And you're twenty-four, in charge of something greater than I was ever a part of." The sharp, serious lines crease M's face. "Are you okay leaving?"

Astrid's fingers dig so hard into her palm the wounds reopen under bandages. "I have it handled."

She's worked this hard to keep her family safe. No need to throw it away, there are backup plans for everything. As her first M once said, "if you can't continue, don't let one person have all the power you give up."

To: ylpertonod at mistral. link

From: yourawizard at mistral. link

CC: 18 Links

Subject: Replacement

If you are reading this, you have the option of becoming one of my successors.

…

To: ylpertonod at atlas. link

From: theonetruering at atlas. link

CC: 6 Links

…

To: ylpertonod at vale. link

From: noplacelikehome at vale. link

CC: 8 Links

…

To: ylpertonod at vacuo. link

From: forcebewithyou at vacuo. link

CC: 12 Links

…

Astrid smiles sweetly and drops the verbal bomb to her closest friends in the village. "How would you like to collect information for A?"

* * *

 **A/N: In another life, the child stealing from farmers was not taken in and a different M ends up running the farm. In another life, Oscar is kept from the world and never taught how to be more than a farmer. In another life… he runs away from home.**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! The words are coming; next chapter they even get a conversation. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, bwburke94, for your review! Now it's out there… and it's definitely going to complicate things. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reviewing!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Astrid doesn't know what happens after season three, else she would have tried to stop Ozpin from dying. Whatever the impacts of her growing up with Oscar have, it's the reactions during the Fall of Beacon which cemented Oscar as a host here. Thank you again for your review, and really I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Poor Oscar has to be the go-between for Ozpin and Astrid. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for you review!**

 **I hope everyone is having a great week. Thank you for reading.**


	7. (4P - 4T)

Chapter Seven

 **1**.

Ozpin is, in many ways, grateful the boy's family takes it so well.

Oscar will not admit to it, but he's relieved his cousin doesn't let him sleep alone that first week after admitting everything, cajoling for sleeping in the living room. It hurts to realize the boy's scared of him, of being alone with Ozpin. Hurtful, but understandable. He's glad the boy has family he trusts.

Even if… it will make convincing him to leave so much harder.

Astrid leans over, glancing down at the piles of blankets and pillows Oscar's strewn about in the living room. Oscar is asleep, and she obviously knows its him looking back and not her cousin. There still is not enough of him – of any sort of power – to allow Ozpin to move, but when Oscar's sleeping he can open his eyes and see.

Just… proving there's a reason for Oscar to be fearful, apparently.

"Hi Ozpin," Astrid says, none of the usual smile or warm touch to her voice. He watches carefully, taking of note what he can read from Oscar's memories in her posture. She's being just as careful, unsure around him. "Do you want anything?"

He closes his eyes. Opens them once she starts moving again.

"Just take the time to rest," she says with a glance, holding his gaze only long enough to convey she won't be a problem. "And for what it's worth… I'm sorry."

He appreciates the sentiment. He's sorry too.

 **2**.

It takes a lot of prodding and one-sided arguments to wear Ozpin down. He struggles to trust her, and she tries not to believe every word he tells her cousin. Oscar's made it clear the mind reading is unbalanced. Astrid makes a face at a few names on the list. "I'll get you an update on them."

"He still wants to go to Mistral," Oscar sighs around a spoon of ice cream.

"And you're still not going without a better answer then 'Lionheart has instructions for this situation'." She makes another face and pulls out her scroll. It's the perfect test for her protégés. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't trust anyone with power in Mistral right now."

"And so is my cousin," Oscar argues with a glare at his reflection. "I trust her more than someone I've never met."

Astrid is touched to hear that.

The young woman fact checks the first wave of replies. Unfortunately, the responses only seem to fuel Ozpin's insistence.

"If you two leave for Mistral, by yourselves, then I'm hogtieing you and dragging you back until we're ready to leave," the young woman warns.

"We?" Oscar's face smooths; Ozpin's must have stopped nagging.

Astrid gives him a dry look. "M's just finishing contracts, so she can take over the farm full-time. By then I should have the list completed, and we can start planning on where to go. So just, stop bothering my favourite cousin, Ozpin."

"I'm your only cousin," Oscar smiles widely and hugs her. "Thanks."

She runs her fingers through his hair soothingly. "The old man would do well to remember that you are fourteen;" and biology sucks, "I trust you to take care of yourself, Oscar. Right now, though? You shouldn't have too."

He holds tighter and sobs a laugh.

"We'll get through this."

 **3**.

Of course Oscar shows her. Ozpin's resigned for any secrets between them not being secrets forever. With a rush, it's him in control under the weighty gaze of the elder Pine child.

But it's still new and he's still weak, considering. Ozpin's breath catches staring into green eyes closer than they were. Once he's gained enough strength to sit back, her hands fall away and he's left steadying himself against the back of the couch.

"Does that hurt?" Astrid asks quietly.

"No," in his voice, there's a part that still sounds like him. The young woman visibly startles, hearing it over her cousin's voice. "It is rather jarring, in the beginning."

She nods. Hesitates. Holds out a hand. "It is nice to officially meet you, Ozpin."

An uncommon gesture in Remnant. A sign of trust – or the more common, affection – to make physical contact with others. He takes her hand, mustering a smile. "Likewise."

She nods again, and he feels raw under her gaze. Oscar huffs in the back of their mind.

"Serious talk," Astrid starts, leaning forward and clasping her hands together in her lap. He's still smiling. "I have to make sure you know that, on principal, I hate you."

A large shudder rips through him, unexpected. Even Oscar's surprised.

"You are inside my favourite cousin's body, without his permission. I get you likely didn't have a choice, but this is a massive invasion of his privacy and life. As family, it is my duty to dislike you for the actions you've taken towards bothering Oscar."

"I-"

"Having said that," she holds up a hand. "As long as you are with Oscar, I will do my utmost best to make sure you're safe and protected." Her head tilts imploringly. "All you have to do is ask and I'll use my network the best I can to help you. So, least favourite cousin," she leans back and smiles with the warmth and promise she shows Oscar, "what can I do to help?"

Oscar chuckles in the back of his head, gratified to have someone fighting for him. He pokes Ozpin lightly enough he won't take over. _'She's talking about you.'_

Filled with Oscar's trust and belief she can do anything, he starts a real smile back at her. "Thank you, Astrid."

He falls back into Oscar's mind. There's a lot to think about.

 **4**.

Astrid glares. "I will not call you professor," she tells Ozpin. "You are no longer a headmaster. If you really want me to use a respectful title with your name, then I'll use doctor."

He smiles and stiffly dumps fertilizer. "I can agree to that."

"Alright, Dr. O."

Now Oscar's the one laughing. The former headmaster gives a long-suffering sigh, "Ozpin is fine."

 **5**.

Ozpin realizes he's growing attached when he starts nicknames in his head.

The first time Oscar heard him think _(Az),_ the boy was angry for hours. It's mentally slipped a few times since, but Ozpin makes conscious effort not say it out loud. Astrid may not mind him using her favourite cousin's nickname for her, but better not to take that chance. ( _Astral_ ) fits her, even if she huffs and tells him she's a rarity. That her name doesn't fit who she is.

Ozpin barely lets himself think the sarcastic, family-used _(dear)._ The three Pines use it and 'honey' between themselves often. He wants that kind of easy trust, (almost longingly wants it).

Oscar says his aunt's name is Ember, and Ozpin keeps with calling her _(Em)_ because _too soon_.

Oscar is Oscar.

( _Names are interesting things_ ,) Ozpin thinks as they go over Astrid's final reports on people in his inner circle. He sees Qrow Branwen's path inline with Mistral and is relieved one of his best is close. Qrow is a good person, and so close it aches to stay on this farm when there are things to be done.

Astrid only gets irritated when he brings up the name. "We'd be better off going away from Branwen."

Ozpin thinks ( _Mistral_ ). Oscar thinks _bandits_. It clicks. "Qrow has nothing to do with his sister."

"You say that," Astrid drawls, motioning to her notes, "yet he was last seen talking to his sister in a bar. This is forgetting that's he's been trailing behind a few first years, and I have my suspicions on how they've been able to travel so easily."

"Be that as it may," Ozpin frowns and picks up the reports. He sees names he recognizes, heart sinking into his stomach. Oscar questions, but Ozpin shuts his thoughts down. "I trust Qrow greatly. I believe we should plan to intercept with him and find out what has been happening in my absence. Your work is remarkable, Astrid, but there are some secrets the world at large does not know."

"Or you haven't asked me to look into," she narrows her eyes, and for one horrible moment he thinks she may truly _know_. Then the young woman relaxes back in her seat, clicking her tongue. "Whatever. The point is that I think we should be looking elsewhere for your allies. Anywhere that brings us to the attention of Raven Branwen is too risky."

"Raven is a tricky person, but she is not who we need to worry about."

"She's Raven," Astrid's face creases angrily. "No one likes her. No one likes what she does. She's caused enough problems through the years that I don't want Oscar anywhere near her or her groups."

That takes him aback. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Because you lived in Vale," Astrid swallows back a sneer, face flattening out into the quiet look Oscar recognizes as impartial. "Once whoever was looking for her stopped badgering her, she got worse. Now, the group she controls can be considered a cult; some would even say it's a terrorist organization. Her tribe has the highest count of destroyed villages. They're highly prejudice against Faunus. They follow the laws of their leader and have forced the other bandit tribes in the territories they move to into following Raven."

Ozpin tries to swallow, mouth dry. "I…"

"So you see why I want nothing to do with her brother," Astrid's voice drops to a whisper. Oscar appears unsurprised by this, and Ozpin realizes just how isolated he has been as a headmaster. (How many other students have become as hateful and scared as Raven?) Hands clamp on the sides of his shoulders, and worried green eyes meet his hazel ones. "Ozpin, **stop worrying**. We will figure something out. Take this time to relax and **breathe**."

He's shaking. ( _Oscar, you'll need to take over soon_.) "I'm sorry. I still think Qrow is the right one to go to."

The worry doesn't fade, irritation sparking and leaving quickly. "We'll think on it. For now though, you need stop worrying about things out of your control. Raven's been a problem for years, just like so many others in Mistral. There's nothing to do about her right now, and this isn't what you've been so worried about to begin with, is it?"

"No," he lets out a harsh breath. "No, Astrid. There's something much bigger out there."

"Then we'll make it smaller," she smiles charmingly, giving his shoulders one last squeeze. "One step at a time, okay?"

When she says it, with Oscar's trust and belief there as naturally as a heartbeat, Ozpin can only have faith in her.

He wants it to be easy _so badly_.

(It's been impossible for so long.)

 **6**.

M and Astrid notice how Ozpin asks only what he wants to know, not what's important. There is a fear inside him, keeping him from digging too deep into the wells of information each woman could provide. Oscar has been looking the other way for years, so that likely does not help. The former headmaster has either drawn conclusions from the young boy's memories, or honestly doesn't care.

Tomorrow, M will finally retire to the farm, so it's Astrid's turn to finish making her contacts into something greater. Before she leaves, she and the guys have a movie night and she waits for Oscar to fall asleep before speaking, "I grew up touch-starved."

Oscar's head lifts from her shoulder, old hazel eyes staring at her when he leans away.

"Did you know over seventy-percent of people in Remnant stop holding their child after they've learned to walk?" Astrid smiles sadly at Ozpin. "I was going to do my thesis on it."

"I did not know that," he seems almost upset. "There has not been any research on that, has there?"

"None," Astrid smiles a bit wider. "Besides what I ask others in my spare time. Everyone teaches their child to have these large personal space bubbles, which isn't _bad_. It makes physical contact seem almost sacred, or during only the high-emotion moments like the reunion between long-lost friends or a fist fight.

"But… it also has its downsides. I got interested in the subject because I wanted a parent who hugged me and held my hand down the street. Someone who showed they cared in the small gestures."

Astrid shakes her head abruptly. "Sorry, there was a point to this. I made sure Oscar didn't grow up afraid to hug. I know I've carried him more than a few times when he's feeling lazy. You, however…" she smiles, uncertain, "Well, I'm just letting you know I get it if you don't want me poking you. I'll keep my distance when you're in control."

He smiles self-pityingly. For once, Ozpin is grateful for the echo in his voice. "I don't mind it, Astrid. The fact you took the time to ask means a great deal more to me."

She snorts and elbows him… and Ozpin doesn't stiffen. Instead he lays back down on her shoulder to continue watching the movie. "Told you I'd be here for you, Dr. O. Just trying to finish setting boundaries before I disappear this a week."

He holds her hand.

Astrid smiles.

 **7**.

It's humanizing to look back at your past self. Astrid knows child-her would be disappointed _(look at what you've become. What happened to simple life? What happened to boring life?)_ but in return, she's disappointed with who she was _(all that time, wasted. Pacifist? Never fight again? That's funny.)._

Past-adult may disagree with some of what she does but would understand. Past-child? The only thing they share is selfishness, and Astrid is much better at hiding. She's grown as a person, twice. If she didn't learn and evolve throughout life, she'd be disappointed in herself _now_. Going through life is like that.

 _Ozpin has been through so much._

He's made it clear they are two souls in one body. They are close enough that one day memories won't be hidden between them. Ozpin will know all of Oscar's life, _and Oscar will know of Ozpin's past_. It's disheartening, knowing her little cousin won't be able to look back at the person he was without remembering who Ozpin was. Oscar won't see the changes in himself, from a child to adult. Especially not since Ozpin refuses to accept the consequences of being young again. The chemical imbalance alone is enough that Ozpin is hurting them by trying to be who he was.

Astrid accepts that she is selfish… and because of it would do anything for her family. Regrets or not, Ozpin is now a part of it, even if he is bottom of the list. Oscar is the one she cares for most, and it's hurting him via Ozpin whenever they don't go along with the former headmaster.

So, before she leaves, Astrid breaks their stalemate, "We'll go to Mistral. Starting planning on what you want to bring, and we'll decide when to go when I get back."

Oscar is relieved, but it's Ozpin who thanks her swearing this is the right choice _if only she just believes_.

Time will tell.

 **8**.

It's not the first time Ozpin's taken over Oscar's body while he sleeps, and it won't be the last.

The former-man climbs down the ladder, stiff in every movement. He's not… used to being Oscar. It feels ironic that the awkward boy has more grace than him in his steps. Ozpin removes the twines from the pitchfork and practices wielding the staff like a weapon. Everything feels off, but each night of practice gets him one step closer to being used to Oscar's height.

One step at a time.

He does not alert the Pine family to his nightly activities for good reasons. (So why-) no, he's not thinking- (why does it hurt to-) he _doesn't care_.

Or maybe, that's his problem. They've been so accommodating of this that he can't _not_ care.

Even if Astrid gave Oscar a way to annoy him into submission (for now) with such childish songs. Even if Em rarely addresses him, but always respectfully. Oscar has stopped ignoring him, yet they've barely merged enough for him to stay in control for more than a few minutes. Oscar and he rub off on each other, fit the cracks of their souls, and yet this is the slowest ever for how fast he came back to life.

He thinks it may be because of Astrid's semblance, maybe even Em's. At Oscar's request, Ozpin never told the women about merging of souls. Has that caused it to grind to a halt because it is more magic than physics, or is it something else?

Ozpin feels at the bandages around his neck. He has been unable to take them off without causing a gagging pain. With a sigh, he returns the pitchfork to its rightful form. Once back in the boy's room, Ozpin pulls out a storybook from the shelf. Dozens of handwritten stories, and a few he's never read. These are from Az's childhood, recorded and gifted to her cousin when he moved into the room.

Ozpin shifts to get the most moonlight and begins the story about a young woman crossdressing to join a war effort.

 **9**.

There is a story.

(He needs to stop.)

About a girl a long way from home.

(Oscar will wake up.)

Her dog.

(Put the book away and go to sleep.)

A scarecrow.

A tin man.

A lion.

 _Witches-_

 _And the Wonderful Wizard of Oz._

 _(A fraud behind the curtain.)_

Ozpin slams the book shut and hurries to put it away. He is building to a panic attack – he knows the signs – and can't get under the covers before he's throwing himself back into the recesses of a young boy's mind to _get away_. Oscar wakes briefly, but Ozpin has locked himself deep in order to panic and try not-

( _Oh no_.)

It's all crashing down. _All of it_. The boy is _fourteen_. He's taking away a child's _life_. He _died_ (oh no oh no oh no) and the tower _fell_. The Kingdom of Vale is _gone_ (all his work crumbled in a _night_ ). Cinder Fall is the Fall Maiden. Salem is actively moving forward. There will be no rest. _No respite_. He's so tired (why can't this _stop_ ).

So many died.

Even more injured or broken.

What can he do? ( _What can he do?!)_

Inside Oscar's mind, Ozpin feels the weight of the world and ever so alone.

 **10**.

 **To:** yourawizard at mistral. link

 **From:** terrablefeeling at mistral. link

 **Subject:** Decline

 _You were right. Word is the council majority wants to close brdrs. We've been told to prepare, since comm. freq. will drop when they do._

 _Thanks for thinking of us. Things have been better than well. Very creepy the new Mistral M.P.o.C has been keeping tabs. Would appreciate toning down the stalking, thanks._

 _Butterflies are gone._

 _Good luck with whatever you're up to, I guess._

* * *

 **A/N: Culture shock is difficult, but combined with reincarnation? (brdrs – Borders,** **comm. freq – Communication Frequency, M.P.o.C – Main Point of Contact)**

 **Thank you, bwburke94, for your review! (So happy you continued the song!) I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! You called it right! Actually meeting the group is going to be a** _ **thing**_ **. Just have to get them out of the farm first… Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I hope everyone is having a great day. Thank you for reading.**


	8. (4U - 4Y)

Chapter Eight

 **1**.

Ozpin pulls back together thinking, ( _at least I will meet with Qrow soon_ ).

He resolves to feel better back with someone in-the-know. At least… he hopes.

(Thinks the last time he had a panic attack was back before Astrid found out; wonders if it's her collected countenance or Oscar's trust in her that has Ozpin using her as a pillar of support.

Never know what's missing until it's gone.)

One thing at a time.

 **2**.

When Oscar pulls out his scarf, he pauses. After a long moment, he places it in the 'take with' pile.

("Oh?")

"I used to wear it all the time," he smiles fondly at the colourful item. "Back when we were worried the bandages would slip, and I felt… Well, I didn't like people asking about them. It's… it's my favourite gift."

Ozpin chuckles. ("I can see why.")

"Stop reading my mind," Oscar groans and gets back to sorting. "Hey, do you know how to swim?"

("I do.")

"Az will be happy to hear that," Oscar snorts.

("You mean you don't?")

"Unfortunately," hackles raised. "It's not like we have a lot of place to swim around here. Az tried to teach me when I was little, but I'm not good _okay_?"

("I'm sor-")

"Don't," it's a touchy subject. "Just, forget it. Sorry I asked."

("…I once jumped off a waterfall.")

Oscar splutters. "Wha- and survived?!"

Smug. ("Of course. It all started when-")

 **3**.

Em knocks Oscar to the ground with no remorse. "Well done! You lasted almost half a minute!"

Oscar groans. The grass is nice and cool; he's better off catching his breath down here.

"Alright, time to give Dr. Ozpin a turn," Em raises her fists and waits for the other person to stand. Ozpin lasts… a bit longer than Oscar. "Congrats on doing better this time."

"Thank you," Ozpin says pleasantly, getting to his feet. "Again?"

Em never holds back. Oscar mourns the losses while Ozpin keeps rising to his feet. Finally, the woman calls it. Oscar takes control, getting thwacked by the bottle of water she throws. "Astrid has been taking it to easy on you both. And don't think I haven't noticed you not activating your aura, Oscar!"

"Easy?" he huffs, wishing to lay down and nap.

"At your age we were going toe-to-toe," Em smiles proudly. "She doesn't like fighting, of course, but it doesn't hurt to have the skills." Seeing the disbelief and question on the kid's face, she chuckles. "Really, it's not that unbelievable! Your cousin will never have the strength of a Hunter, so she made up for it in other areas."

("Redirection,") Ozpin hums in thought. ("We lose against Astrid when she redirects instead of taking our blows.")

Oscar grumbles, "And when we lose against Aunt Em?"

("She is better than you, and I am not used to being so short.")

Oscar thinks of as many curse words as he can.

("…Where _did_ you learn that kind of language?")

 **4**.

A flip. A twist away from claws. Oscar slams the pitchfork into the Grimm with unnerving accuracy. As it disintegrates, he's panting and dropping the weapon in shock. His hands come up in front of him, shaking as he _fears_. "What was _that_?"

("You appear to be starting to inherit my muscle memory. It is a side effect of our memories-")

"I'm _inheriting your muscle memory_?!"

("Well, yes-")

Oscar swears and groans, falling to his knees and running a hand across his forehead. "No! That's terrible!"

("…? Wh-")

"You were over six feet tall!" Oscar quickly swipes a finger in the dirt. "The calculations don't add up! I'm going to be- I'm going to miss! Everything will be off! How did I manage a backflip when I've never done it before and you used to a giant?!"

Ozpin chuckles. Oscar does not appreciate the old man's levity. The math on the ground tells a dreadful story of future slipping and sprains.

("Just because you're smaller-") Oscar squawks in outrage, ("doesn't mean I have lost the ability to do math either, Oscar. I have already made all the adjustments for your size. The muscle memory will come with time but worry not! _It_ shall not be the reason you trip.")

Oscar groans again and stares indigently at the fallen pitchfork. "Why couldn't I inherit something cool from you? Don't you have magic?"

("Well- yes, I- how did you-?")

"Why can't I wingardium leviosa things-"

Oscar gapes at the hovering pitchfork.

Ozpin's just as surprised.

Oscar hesitantly lowers his hand, watching the tool thump to the ground. "Oh."

("'Oh' indeed.")

"So… magic."

("Well, as I was saying, I do have some magic. It has been… dwindling throughout the years.") There is something there Ozpin isn't saying, but Oscar's too shocked about the turn of events to focus on it. Honestly, the boy would rather not see any more of the man's memories, but dreams of dying did let him put two and two together about _magic_. ("Oh… I'm sorry.")

"Ozpin, we have magic," Oscar's face splits into a grin. He holds out a hand and, before Ozpin realizes enough to protest, calls out, "Lumos."

There is a faint, mild twinge. Then his finger tip _lights up_.

"This is so cool," Oscar breathes.

(Ozpin badgers, trying to reign in the magic. "Oscar. Oscar. That's great, Oscar, now stop! The power isn't limitless!")

"Nox," Oscar gasps, brief pain at Ozpin's insistence. "What was that for?!"

("I _am_ sorry," mourns the man. "I didn't think- I'm sorry. But magic isn't a toy, Oscar.")

"I know!"

("It isn't limitless.")

"I-… alright. _Alright_. I won't use it again." Oscar stumbles to his feet, grabbing at the pitchfork and wishing there was something he could do to hide his disappointment from the world. Ozpin will always know.

("Thank you.")

"Whatever."

Because in those brief moments of using magic, Oscar had felt more whole than he had in years. Now, the faint splintering feeling is back. He stubbornly scratches at the feel of pins and needles fading away on his arms. Ozpin attempts to take his mind off it with stories but…

But Oscar tries to be helpful that night and pulls out old stories, memorizing the spells and jutsu for Ozpin to maybe try one day.

("…Thank you.")

Oscar smiles softly and mutters, "Whatever."

 _You're welcome._

 **5**.

Ozpin had seen – _sensed_ – the wells, but until the boy – _Oscar_ – had preformed magic he thought they were nothing special. Maybe it had to do with his semblance. Likely it was nothing. There are always more important things to do than poke at Oscar's soul.

Except it hadn't _been_ Oscar's soul. Once activated, the walls swirled and shifted. He hadn't even realized they were fading until they burst into life, swarming and coming from the cracks where their souls should have been merging. He could feel it pass over and, in the heart of Oscar's mind, Ozpin breathed in _magic_.

Pure, metaphysical energy waiting to _assist_ and _help_ Oscar the best it could. It surrounds like a warm hug, promising better times and healing from all pain. It is so, _so_ different from the magic he knows. This is a gift, freely given and forever meant to assist Oscar where the boy's own abilities are not enough.

Ozpin's soul is always broken enough that he fits into the cracks of his next host. This soft magic is the reason he and Oscar's merging is practically non-existent. It coats Oscar's soul and keeps the child from struggling more than most hosts normally do. It obviously fades with time, and since Oscar does not know about it Ozpin can't figure out why it surged to life. It drew away from the cracks to fulfil Oscar's wish, and when the man convinced Oscar to stop it slowly fell back to protecting Oscar's soul from Ozpin.

( _But that's not quite true_.) Ozpin looks at the infinitely filling, fading wall and notes it cannot completely stop them from sharing space. Ozpin naturally fills in the pieces Oscar was missing, and that gives him some allowance towards the strange magic. He does not go near it, for the feeling of _promise_ would be addicting. Would hurt to much when the walls do fade away. Ozpin _hates_ going headfirst into soul merging, and that is the only reason he has not felt it before now.

Only once does he call upon it when Oscar is asleep. "Lumos."

A small light hovers over his cupped palms. Oscar stirs unhappily in his head, and Ozpin cuts away from the feeling safety, warmth, and _promise_ , in order to send it back. Oscar sleeps on. Ozpin lets his head hit the pillow in hopes the tears won't fall.

Oscar had felt like he was put together. Like the world had righted itself. Ozpin-

 _(I felt like I could do anything.)_

Ozpin gives a stuttering breath.

(An infinite supply of magic.)

The air catches in his throat.

(And no consequences.)

The hysterical giggle echoes in the barn loft.

(Let it fade and merge, or try to bring it back and split the magic with Oscar?)

In the end, the choice is out of his hands. Ozpin doesn't notice at first, but in the hours after Astrid's return the wall has solidified and mimicked Oscar's soul so well he'd almost mistake it again. It is not Oscar's soul brushing his when they swap places, but the freely given, no consequence magic.

(The irony is not lost.)

He wonders what exactly Oscar's semblance _is_.

 **-1**.

 _*Discard - Note: Ozpin is confirmed traitorous, Sources: 6ybfe_

Before she arrives home, this is how Astrid's day goes: an eight-hour train ride, lunch with an old student, and a fact she cannot check.

This is how Astrid looks: hair done up to appear messy and short. Contacts that make her eyes seem more acid green than a deepening endlessness. Glasses which make her eyes seem bigger, wider than they really are. Homely, dark clothes and a trench coat. On her forehead, hidden unless asked to see, is a drawn-on marking that – squinted at on an angle – looks like a small lightening bolt scar.

Astrid is cosplaying as Harry Potter, using it as an alias named Hazel Potter. Those who get the refence doubletake on first glace, and _she knows_. None of them realize it's not her real name or appearance. It's better – spinning a web of lies a single Spider could only hope to dream of making – that they think she, _A_ , and many others are different people. The three people who understand the reference to its fullest all think she dresses up to find more of them.

Those who can, do it too.

This is the person sharing lunch on the train with Astrid: tall, lean, and pale from endless wells of aura strengthening and healing her from the day she was born. Fox ears, though on some meetings whisker streaks are drawn on cheeks with a mischievous smile. Friendly blue eyes, twenty years old, and five months pregnant. A degree in Remnant's version of political science and a certified, well respected lawyer.

Lief Kohana immigrated to Vacuo from Menagerie with the help of Astrid's network and is currently on this stupid train because her trip with her husband was interrupted when Atlas demanded he work on their relay tower that's _all the way on the other side of Mistral_.

Lief's adopted fathers are part of _A_ 's network, and she jumped on board after clueing into _forcebewithyou_. Astrid tutored her as Loulou Skywalker, and meets with her as Hazel Potter, never revealing the two are the same person.

"This is really good," Lief grumbles through a mouthful of noodles.

Astrid replies positive, humming with an easy smile. _This is how I live_ , she thinks. _This is what I've chosen._

Lief would have been a great friend.

"Thank you for all you've done," the bright ball of sunshine sighs, falling back into her seat with relief. "I'll be _soooo_ glad to be back in Vacuo. I mean, Mistral's _nice_ , but no place like home, you know?"

 _More than you'll ever_. "Of course. I'm… I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"Phsh," she gets waved off. "This is royal treatment. I got to go to a spa yesterday. A _spa_. I don't know how you pulled that, but holy fish sticks I haven't felt this good since before the tyke started kicking. There's no one back home certified to even do those yoga-couple things we had back on Earth!"

"Well, I have to admit," Astrid leans forward conspiratorially, "Skywalker did hint that I should bribe you for the job she offered."

"Yah, well, she didn't need to. I already accepted," Lief smiles proudly. "The least I can do. We all got to stick together, right?"

"You got it." Astrid smiles. Gives a small laugh. Expresses her relief at not being alone. "Thank you, for accepting. It's been _crazy_ over here."

Crazy, trying to mitigate the loss of the CCT. Crazy trying to find people – to remotely train most of them – to replace the majority of work she does. Astrid could spend another year at this and never feel comfortable in letting go. Time is running out, and it's best not to rush but to chokehold and deceive.

"How were things in Vacuo when… well, you know?"

"We got the currently six-year old sent our way," here, Lief looks uncomfortable in her discussion of post-festival. "He was doing well! Wants to be a hunter, if you can believe it. Scared his new parents half to death when he tried finding his semblance by process of elimination."

Astrid makes the appropriate noises of concern.

Then Lief drops the metaphorical bomb. Leaning close, she whispers grimly, "He's been really firm in his belief that we don't trust Ozpin." As if saying the name is a curse, her fox ears twitch while Lief scans the room.

"Did he say why?" Astrid frowns appropriately. The walls go up, distancing herself to look at the information objectively. _No panicking._

"He saw up to season four," Lief breathes. A rarity, to have seen past the first season. Even fewer from Earth have seen the show at all. Astrid pretends to look surprised; the one person to claim to have seen season five died in Vale before they could pass along information. "Says Ozpin ends up in some boy's head. Convinces him to go to Mistral, but it's mega shady." She shakes her head. "I've been trying to be a look out while here, but I can't even picture the kid so…?"

"Thank you for telling me this," _thank goodness Oscar hasn't left the farm since Ozpin's appearance._ Astrid believed the whole thing to be a karmic accident brought upon by her involvement. Somehow, this is worse. _Learn who knows that Oscar has Ozpin, and_ _ **deal**_ _with them before word can spread_. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out. Do you… have a description or any details that might help?"

Lief is very helpful.

Astrid gets off three stops before her town. She runs to the next village, changing back to normal off the forest path. She enters and buys a ticket to continue the train adventure alone, finishing off plans and realizing she cannot check the given fact of 'Ozpin is untrustworthy' without revealing too much.

She already has an eye on her cousin and the old man hitchhiker. Can't do much more until Ozpin trusts her a little better. The former headmaster may not be truthful to her, but eventually he'll have to confide in Oscar. Astrid counts on that more than she likes.

 **6**.

It is the largest fight they've ever had. M and Astrid go at it until dawn, each trying to convince the other as it goes from calm arguments, to screaming matches, to finally exhaustion weighing them down.

M does not concede without tears. Maybe one-day her mother will forgive her, but Astrid tucks the woman into bed and prepares to intercept Oscar before he starts the morning chores.

"Breakfast," she tells him with a smile she doesn't feel. After, she brings him in front of the cellar's trapdoor and hides her shaking, tired motions opening it. "Welcome to the dooms-day shelter."

Her bedroom.

"M never wanted you to see this," Astrid explains wearily, sitting on the last stair. Her arms are crossed over her knees, shoulders hunched and watching her gaping, _stunned_ cousin walk up to the wall of weapons. Bookshelves of normal bullets and broken tool pieces line the sides of the display. A weapon for everyone.

On the other side of the room, books and books filled with everything. The only volumes missing are her diaries and unrecorded notes, tucked under the floorboards beneath the small mattress and stack of blankets. In between supplies are canned foods, dry ingredients, and boards with pins and strings. There are flashlights in every corner and one, lonely lamp beside the mattress.

No one would ever call this a bedroom.

"Take whatever you think we'll need," Astrid tells them.

In the meantime, she gathers her strength to fend off another discussion she doesn't want to have. Once they get over their shock…

Well… it takes a lot of energy to convince herself this is better in the long run.

 **7**.

"And this one is if Atlas wants to declare war on the world. And _this_ one is in case of Branwen's tribe cutting through here. _This_ is in case you get bored and want something to do. Oh, and if you want to start dating again, this is how you can vet them thoroughly."

"I'm not going to start dating," M rolls her eyes, smiling at her daughter's preparedness.

"You never know," Astrid shrugs. "Just… it's there. If you want."

It clicks in for the eldest woman how much work her daughter has put into taking care of them. That's rather touching. The Big Book of Plans will keep her busy just leafing through it. With a fond sigh, M puts her tea down and slides a chair next to her daughter. "Where's the one for world domination?"

Astrid perks up and proudly gives the options. M smiles tenderly. When her two children eventually return, she'll have the best family-bonding plan picked out so they can s̢͘ę̸̶͢͠ȩ̷̸̢̕the world together.

 **8**.

Ozpin watches Astrid pick up Oscar's scarf. She cuts off mid-question to smile fondly. He decides then, falling back into Oscar's mind and encouraging the boy to use magic.

"But you said not to?"

("I know what I said," Ozpin wishes the boy would stop turning when they talk. He knows she's curious and wants to see it. "But a few tricks won't hurt. Why not show her something special?")

Oscar sighs and waves off his cousin's inquires. "I'm gonna show you something. So, just… don't freak out?"

( _Well_ , Ozpin thinks _, I didn't mean to make her on guard_.)

As watchful as he is, he doesn't miss Oscar's thoughts. How they turn to- ( _Oh_.)

" _Expecto patronum_."

The wells pull away, leaving trails of infinity in their place. From Oscar's fingers, the magic turns white and creates a creature that startles a happy laugh from Astrid. Oscar's too focused on the animal that he can't see her face, but the wells are stronger and refill faster. Only when Astrid says something, hesitantly reaching up to pet the apparition, does the boy turn.

Her face is full of wonder. "That's amazing."

Magic.

Her semblance is not making it fade away, instead strengthening the magic Oscar holds within. ( _Physics_ , Ozpin thinks while the cousins talk and Oscar shows off. The only conclusion he can come to is energy transfer, and still that would not make sense.

 _Where did the stories come from?_

 _What is Oscar's semblance?_

 _And,_ he relaxes as the bright _promise_ stays within reach, _are we at greater risk staying with Astrid?_ )

In the near future, none of these will likely matter. For now, he lets them be. It is not probable Astrid will remember who she heard the stories from, not when she's already answered she does not know. Oscar's semblance will eventually be found, and nothing short of his family's death will let Oscar and himself go forth from the farm alone.

They leave in a few days.

( _I'm coming, Qrow_.)

 **9**.

"If either of you want to leave, we leave," Astrid stresses. " **Don't** fight each other on this. Don't try and hide this. I _**will**_ find out and I won't even give you time to pack if one of you keeps the request quiet."

Oscar is still unsure to the rules they're hammering out but agrees to this readily. Ozpin takes his time trying to counter it. "If it is a panicked wish to leave, then I think there should be a day or two to truly see if the problem instigating the want to leave can be solved."

"If it's a panicked wish to leave, we're out of here."

Sensing it going nowhere, Ozpin sighs. "What else?"

"If _I_ deem it too dangerous, we pull out." Her gaze is flat and unmoving.

"That seems unfair."

"I will tell you my reasons," she folds her hands together. "If either of you can come up with a solution, then we stay. But, if I determine the threat is too big and will risk yours or Oscar's life, I will do everything I can to remove you from the situation."

"Reasonable enough," he nods, weary. "I don't believe you'll take my word that I won't let Oscar go into situations like that without backup?"

Oscar grumbles.

"You can try, but things always happen," Astrid slants him a look. "We get out as soon as one of us says, or we don't go in at all?"

" _Agreed_ ," the males say.

"Alright. Then here's what I think should happen if we're separated-"

 **10**.

They hug and say heartfelt goodbyes. M waves them off.

Oscar carries a retractable baton and his scarf in his pocket. His backpack holds everything for a trip.

Astrid has knives and a baton hidden in the folds of her clothing, a staff strapped to her back, and Scrolls hidden everywhere else. Her pack holds all the essentials, plus extra. After five minutes down the dirt road, she pulls out one of her scrolls.

"Ozpin wants to know how many you have," Oscar smiles a bit.

Astrid clicks her tongue with an amused huff. "Too many."

The usual answer.

* * *

 **A/N: When a world is built with old stories,** _ **much more falls through the cracks.**_ **Astrid lies to everyone but herself – because she knows the power of** _ **belief**_ **. (6ybfe –currently a 6 year old boy from earth)**

 **Thank you, Shioh, for your review! I'm glad to hear! Up next, the journey to Mistral! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reviewing!**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! The backlash from Ozpin's past was… interesting. I'm crossing my fingers that it won't get worse in Atlas. You can bet Oscar grew up listening to the tunes of a lot of fairy-tale themed songs! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Blaise Welshman, for your review! It is Mulan that's mentioned, though a story for Joan of Arc is also something Ozpin reads in the book. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reviewing!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! That is a Goal I am working towards; volume 6 was a lot of hurting and no supportive hugs for the guy who probably had one of the worst flashbacks of his lives. If this fic doesn't fix that, it's definitely going fix the lead-up. I'm so glad to hear that! Thank you so much for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, bwburke94, for your review! I've been going off of the Wiki, which at the moment has Oscar age 14 for volumes 4-6. I'm taking liberties with his age (and whether or not he's a Faunus) in the fic for plot reasons. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I'm glad to hear! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much!**

 **I hope everyone is having a great day. Thank you for reading!**


	9. (4Z - 5A)

Chapter Nine

 **1**.

"Can you give it a try?" Astrid asks, holding out a lien card to her cousin while she shuts their umbrella. It's normally a fifty-fifty shot technology she hasn't studied works, so Oscar has a better chance-

"It… ate our money," he pauses, stunned.

 _Or not_ , Astrid huffs. Guess it was more like twenty-eighty with this machine breaking down every other day. "Don't worry, it happens a lot." She steps in front of her cousin, hiding him from the view of the man walking over. Astrid gives it a try and gets an error about unprinted tickets. "I'll call the line manager, _again_. We're so far out no one ever comes to replace the stupid thing."

"Here," grunts a deep voice. Astrid smiles up at the tall, buff man. His fist raises, and she shifts an arm slightly when Oscar flinches back.

The fist hits the top of the machine. Two tickets spit out.

"Thanks mister!" Astrid chirps, bending down to pick them before they fall into the rain (The way Oscar is tensed that makes her think Ozpin is bleeding feelings again. _Keep attention on me_ ). She is thankful hitting disobeying technology is still a solution, even in Remnant. Doesn't work all the time, but a solution nonetheless. "Oh, do you need an umbrella?"

The man chuckles, walking out into the rain. "No, I'll be alright. A little rain doesn't hurt."

"Alright. Thanks again!" Astrid waves charmingly. She makes sure to always be between him and Oscar. When he's out of sight, she stuffs a ticket in her cousin's hands, whispering, "We'll talk on the train."

Which pulls up seconds later.

 **2**.

Ozpin notices (how can he not?) that as they get further from the farm, the more sound both Oscar and his cousin make. They laugh and joke around, nudging each other and playing around until the rain starts. Then Oscar's footsteps grow quiet in the _pitter patter_ and he mutters to the woman. Astrid stays bright and open, footsteps thumping on dirt like… well, a civilian. It's a bit disorientating.

She greets a stranger with a warm smile and gives thanks. It is Ozpin's fault that Oscar can barely react past the fear, but he never gets a good look at Hazel past the first one that froze him (Oscar is so very _small_ ). The feel of the man's presence is all he can catch as Astrid subtly hides them, reacting to their anxiety by redirecting attention to herself.

Astrid looks and feels big, even when she crouches for the tickets.

It is then perplexing once again when she gets them a booth and falls back to almost her usual grace and stillness. Oscar's soft movements almost seem bigger to her quiet shifts as Astrid sits across from them. The look on her face… well, it's abnormal to see her so _displeased_.

"Who was that?" she asks.

Oscar lets Ozpin answer. She frowns further, asks him to add information as to why Hazel Rainart would be his enemy, and then is more annoyed compared to Oscar's disbelief about the answer.

"I could understand him being upset at the professor leading the exercise," Astrid explains calmly, clicking her tongue. "But as headmaster, you barely hold blame. Missions have to be filtered out by a panel, you only have to sign off on them."

Ozpin… doesn't know how to feel.

Oscar is trying to convince him it's not his fault.

Astrid appears to be doing the same but with more irritation towards Hazel. Then her face falls and she apologizes. Ozpin is aback, "For what?"

"I asked who I could look for to help you, but I forgot to ask who I should keep an eye on to keep them from getting to you." Astrid digs out a pen and paper. She points the clicker end at him. "Because we're keeping this," she draws a circle in the air, _implying he and Oscar_ , "between as few people as possible." Not to let it spread that he's reincarnated. "So, let's start a list. Who are the top people who _cannot find out_?"

Ozpin hesitates. He remembers their deal for leaving the farm. "If they are close, will you take us away?"

Astrid doesn't look happy he brings it up, but he _has_ too. There is too much to be done, they cannot let fear stop them. He's thankful Astrid shakes her head. "If they're closing in on us, I may. When they don't know about the situation, I'll just keep tabs on where they are.

"How will you know if they target us?"

"I'll know," Astrid gives him a thin lip smile. The pen taps on paper. "List, O _z_."

The accent rolls on her tongue, defining the nicknames between them. He gives in with a kind smile, taking Oscar's reassuring pokes.

( _Astral_ ) is saved fondly in his thoughts as he accepts help.

 **3**.

"A safe house," Astrid snorts around her sandwich, giving him an indicative look. "He brings that up _now_?"

Oscar nods, chewing and glaring at his reflection in the window.

Astrid hums. "It would be less suspicious if we're turned away from the school." Which they will be. With Headmaster Lionheart as the only professor in the area, no one can run the license exam until the school year begins. The cover story of her taking along her little cousin to see the school, see if he wants to apply, and what taking the exam would entail, would mean at least a month's worth of hotel fees. Astrid can easily pay, but she'd have to do odd jobs around the city to make it look realistic. That was going to be how she put an ear to ground for the current political climate.

"He says Qrow knows where it is and is likely using it," Oscar swallows hard and turns back to his thinking cousin.

The Branwen and trainees have been there at a week, minimum. Not that Astrid told them. She held off because – as proven – Ozpin would have wanted to leave as soon as possible. She only revealed the information a few days ago, after it was confirmed Branwen's appointment with Lionheart was today. Qrow and Leonardo can go at each other's throats first, and she'll get what she needs by the time they arrive in the city. The woman trusts neither with her cousin's safety, but the known drunk will be easier to follow-up on with how he reacts to the meeting. "We'll see if there's even room for us. You may own it, but two singles in a hotel is easer to secure than fighting a bunch of strangers for."

A pause. Oscar squawks.

"What?"

"That's huge!"

" _What?_ "

"The safe house," he blinks, struggling to refocus. "Unless everyone took a room for themselves, there should be space."

Astrid feels her skin curling at a thought. "I'll sleep on the couch if you get a single room."

"It isn't paranoia," Oscar argues her side to Ozpin. "She's just looking out for- I don't want to sleep with a stranger! I don't care if you know him!"

"Think of it this way," Astrid shrugs and plays with a few crumbs. "I am a familial adult who's looked after you – Oscar – for most of your life. We have grown up in Mistral, where the bandit tribes have been terrorizing people for ages. Even if we do 'get accepted' to use your safe house on the terms I take the license exam, even if no one realizes Branwen's relation with his own sister, and even if we do get along with the children he's hosting… sharing a room with any of them isn't going to happen because A) I will never let Oscar go off with Qrow alone if I can help it, and B) those were _Vale students_."

Oscar explains to an uncertain and sassy headmaster. "Yah, no, I'm not sleeping in the same room as your students. Even saying that is weird."

"I was thinking because a Vale student was seen attacking a Mistral student during the Vytal Festival," _Ms. Rose's sister, no less_ , "but yah, that works too. Also, I don't trust them not to be consumed by the anger grieving stage. So, I'm going to monitor how it all goes and move us to a hotel far, _far_ away if necessary."

"Shut up," Oscar tells his reflection. A side glance to his chewing cousin. "He says there's a smaller property if we need to use it."

Astrid smiles around her food. If only he'd have said something back when they were planning on leaving.

Then again, maybe she needs to start asking where he plans to be ten decisions from now.

 **-**.

When Astrid comes back from the bathroom, she's… not exactly dressed up (Oscar does not have any memories of her in a suit or dress). The tunic she wears is a dark blue, with a green sash around the waist. It's long enough it covers her shorts as she fixes it, making way to their booth. With a blink, the young boy realizes it matches her pack. "Where did you get that?"

"Same place I got yours," Astrid answers smoothly, revealing a nice light brown shirt and a green overcoat. It's practically thrust into his hands. "Go change. I'm not having you kidnapped off the streets for looking like a runaway."

"…Ozpin says-"

"A little drugging goes a long way," she deadpans, thunking down in the seat. "Doesn't matter if he can feel threats coming if they catch you with a sleeping dart."

" _That could happen?!"_

"Mistral isn't exactly on the top of it's game right now. _Go change_."

Besides, she did _not_ buy him a few aura-accepting clothing for them to go _wasted_. Just because she's stuck replacing or mending her outfits doesn't mean she wants to spend the time or money fixing his.

" _Seriously_ , where did you find these?" Oscar picks at his soft collar.

"We can get you more in the city," Astrid half-answers. "We'll also get better deals, and won't be turned away at the school door, if we show up in presentable, trendy fashion. This isn't Vacuo."

Astrid muses in her head that it's probably a good thing Ozpin didn't insist on moving to Atlas. Not only would she have to reveal the possible boarders closing, but if Oscar thinks this is fancy then he would be suffocated by their idea of _trendy fashion_.

She smiles when her cousin starts gaping out the window. "Is it the city?"

"It's huge!"

Astrid risks a glance out the window to the setting sun. "Just wait until you see the world from the top."

 _A dangerous view to behold._

 **4**.

Ozpin has some kind of sensor ability, so while Astrid points out great places as she tours around her wide-eyed cousin, he's on the lookout for Qrow.

(" _There_.")

Oscar jerks to a halt, shuddering. Astrid retraces her steps, bending to get eye-level, "What's wrong?"

"He's in there," Oscar points to a building Astrid didn't name. Her lips press together, recognition flashing quickly as she straightens up. "What is it?"

"It's a bar," his cousin sighs. "Not a very well-known one," or very legal in its alcohol distribution and clientele, "and at this time of day it should be practically empty."

Only the most desperate drink before six o'clock in Mistral's underground.

"So… are we going in?" Oscar shuffles awkwardly, flinching at Ozpin's reply. "I'm _fourteen_."

"They don't care about that here," Astrid tsks and settles herself. A wave of calm – all that meditation had to be good for something – fills her as she drags her patience and friendly attitude kicking and screaming into her appearance. She'll need all she has not to snap at _Branwen_.

It may not be his fault for having Raven as a sister, but in the long-run Astrid _does not care_. Also, with the property damage he causes, Qrow Branwen is Exhibit A on why she believes hunts-people need better schooling or to start paying for preventable damages they caused by _throwing a Grimm through several houses_.

 _Breathe, girl_ , Astrid chants to herself as she smiles easily and leads her cousins to the unattended bar. _Oscar's more important._

It's just-

Astrid may believe in bad luck. She may believe in coincidences. But as a _semblance_? Qrow Branwen must be able to do some kind of energy or force manipulation because a constantly-active, bad luck semblance isn't possible. She experiences side-effects from overuse of her constantly-active semblance, but what is up with his? It is going to be a pain because, honestly? As long as Astrid is around, her semblance will likely null-and-void his (another, unsaid reason of why she won't leave Oscar alone with the man).

Astrid grew up learning cause and effect. Some days she _sleeps_ physics (and don't get her started on train mechanics (f*** gravity dust)).

The woman can understand a semblance that speeds up cause and effect.

But a semblance that causes bad luck like some kind of magic? That doesn't fly.

(She has a list of people who's love to tear out his throat.)

"Excuse me? Qrow Branwen?"

(Her cousins are more important.)

 **5**.

The only break he – ( _they_ ) – notice is when she catches the cane. A perfect catch, and if Qrow and Ozpin were any less speechless at seeing each other then maybe they would have observed the action doesn't quite fit with the sweet, charming country woman act his cousin puts on. Oscar is more than a little surprised – he's seen this before when they went into town but it's still _weird_ – as she hands him the cane. If he didn't already know how much Astrid dislikes the plan, he'd never be able to tell.

In fact, after everything's settled and they're all on bar stools chatting, Oscar would almost say Astrid is _flirting_ with Qrow.

Ozpin had disparaged when Qrow initially disregarded her. The man in his head had said Qrow would accept her with time, and how it seemed unlikely Astrid would let simple words affect her but-

But-

-but Oscar has seen how people dismiss her or turn her away and knows it hurts every time, even as she charms them. He knows of a few worries that plague her, and the discriminations not as broadcasted in Remnant as the Faunus' are that haunt her steps. She's done her best to shield him – sat him down for talks Em never does – but-

-But the person they are supposed to meet blows off his cousin and tries to make her think she's not wanted. And Ozpin sees nothing wrong with it, too caught up in the moment. So, Oscar takes the few minutes of Ozpin directly talking to his friend and plots while the man thinks he's listening.

Maybe in another life, Oscar would have been too alone and scared and would have jumped at the chance to rely on Qrow Branwen for steady footing. Maybe he would have done nothing but talk quietly and watch with dread (and resignation for Ozpin) as Qrow proceeds to drink himself into a happy stupor. Maybe he would have felt lost under the hostile gazes for going along with drunk-Qrow's idea to introduce himself.

But tonight, Oscar sits between his cousin and Qrow Branwen and hides his growing unease from Ozpin. Tonight, Astrid doesn't so much as crack as she chats amiably with someone who doesn't deserve the effort. Qrow doesn't seem to realize the hole he's digging with every smart remark or brush-off. Oscar feels small and… _unwanted_.

He's grateful when the bartender finally comes and Astrid convinces them to leave. Qrow pays for his drinks, giggling and stumbling. Ever to her act, Astrid reaches forward with concern and steadies him when his arm is thrown over her shoulder. She takes his unwanted comment with nothing more than a deep breath before giving a nonchalant reply, and Oscar is held back by Ozpin promising to make the man apologize in the morning.

"Respect is earned," Astrid once told him, her eyes too hooded and a smile that makes him think she's lying.

Maybe, for proving this whole thing isn't a figment of his cracking sanity, Qrow could have earned Oscar's respect. Even more so if the boy had never learned anything about hunts-people besides they are cool.

Here, the only one Qrow obviously respects is Ozpin. The Pine cousins are just annoyances.

Oscar's starting to see why his impartial cousin doesn't like the man.

 **6**.

Because Qrow Branwen is apparently an idiot and won't get off the wall – and Astrid doesn't want to reveal that she could drag him around if necessary – it falls to her to knock on the door while also keeping an eye on her cousin who's been sticking very close to her side on the walk over.

The Arc boy doesn't even have the decency to say hello when she smiles at him. He instead turns to look at his two teammates in the background. Astrid takes this time to look over too and wave ever-so-sweetly, "Hello."

"…Hi," Jaune hesitantly glances up and down her body, finally registering the boy at her side by frowning further. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Ruby-" the background characters jerk to their feet, "Rose. Is this her residence?"

Nora gives a very angry, "Why."

It's not a question.

Astrid falters slightly because this much hostility – Jaune's even leaving finger prints in the door frame, wow – can't go unnoticed. _You wouldn't like me when I'm angry, either_ , she thinks as her smile shrivels slightly and she turns just enough to carry her voice. "Qrow! Get over here!"

The threats are now the kids and the man stumbling up. It's unfortunate, she had been hoping for a better introduction.

"You're no fuuuun," Qrow whines. Astrid steps back – pulls Oscar with her – to dodge out of his flailing. She entertains the thought of kicking him and running. "Look! Look! I _found him_!"

"I vote for a hotel," Astrid mutters while everyone watches the Branwen show. _Nobody got time for this all day, everyday_. "You know you want to."

Oscar doesn't get to reply because in comes the Main Character in Red. Astrid would _love_ to roll her eyes at the metaphorical train wreck happening.

Oscar seems to discard all manners and enters a house uninvited, "You have silver eyes."

Ruby looks ready to stab someone. "Who… are you?"

There is absolutely no chill – or area awareness – with these people, so after the dropping the "you may know me as Professor Ozpin" line – which _is not how they were going to do this! Why even_ makea plan _Oscar_ – it falls to Astrid to shut the door and introduce herself.

Except… no one really seems to care? It's fair because _surprise, Ozpin's back_! It also means they don't rush around her cousin when he clings to her side.

At least no one's freaking out yet.

Except Astrid but her mantra of _don't freak out_ is helping her charm her way into the hearts of strangers so freaking-out gets to come _way_ later.

 **7**.

There is this nice recliner in the room, but there are two perfectly good couches and Astrid sits herself and Oscar on one of them. She's closest to the door – just in case – while Oscar is in the middle, listening with wide eyes as the woman makes small talk with the kids.

Well… most of the kids. Ruby's comes back from checking in on her sobering uncle to hear Astrid's story of how they got here.

"I don't mean to interrupt," the redhead hesitantly sits on the recliner, "but- uh… can we get an explanation now?"

Astrid smiles, holding back just how _tired_ and _irritated_ she is. "Is Qrow ready to help explain this?"

"Yah, yah," he slinks his way into the room, dropping into the free seat beside Oscar and handing the kid a hot chocolate. Oscar fiddles with it for a bit before putting it on the table. "So, show them your parlor trick, kid."

Astrid breathes and squeezes her cousin's hand when he looks over. She shrugs when he hesitates further. "We can let Dr. O answer or do the question-thing like when you first told me."

Qrow sits up, "Wait, what, no-"

"We'll switch," Oscar quickly cuts, and Astrid relaxes from where she was gearing up to _convince_ Qrow it's her cousins' choice. He turns to the strangers. "Just so you'll know… I'll still be here."

"…What?" Jaune asks.

With a rush, it's Ozpin greeting them and picking up the hot chocolate.

Astrid thinks it's rather telling that he doesn't look her way once.

 **8**.

"We start… by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge."

Astrid pretends to know what he's talking about. _Keeping secrets, Ozpin?_ This feels like another one of those things he should have brought up before they left.

She can't be responsible for asking about everything, after all. No matter what she knew about the Maidens before tonight, she managed to get a vague explanation from Qrow. This 'relic' is something she's going at near-blind.

And yet, no one in the room asks.

 _She hates being the one left out._

 **9**.

Astrid steadies Oscar and helps him down from the back of the couch.

While Ozpin teaching the students to fight is a good idea, she wonders at how much it… _disappoints_ her he suggests it without asking Oscar.

Looks like she'll need to show some of her hand earlier than wanted.

(And get information on just what Leonardo Lionheart has been feeding the Mistral council.)

 **10**.

"We haven't had dinner," Astrid claps her hands with a bright smile. They're all talking about going to bed, about _sleeping on it_ , but this would be the perfect opportunity to _chat_ and _get to know each other_. Nothing says ' _spill your secrets'_ quite like late night talks. "So I'm going to make something, if anyone wants some food."

"Yes!" Nora jumps to her feet and waves her arms. Ren says he's going with Jaune, making her promise not to have anything caffeinated. "I won't, I _promise_."

Qrow looks like he wants to stay up, but Ruby's shuffling him to his room before he can insist at engaging Ozpin in more conversation.

"Come on, you two," Astrid clicks her tongue a little at the state of the kitchen. Hopefully they have more food than takeout containers. She throws out some suggestions while digging through the fridge.

"Oh, oh! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Nora practically squeals. "I haven't had them in _ages_."

"Az makes them from scratch," Oscar smiles shyly.

"Even better!"

"Just let me know if you have any allergies or dietary restrictions," the woman nods at the kids. Nora says a few things, and she already knows what Oscar likes. "So, Nora," …actually, better give the cooking utensils a quick wash. They don't look like they've been used in a long time, "have you seen much of Mistral?"

"Not too much, but wow! There's a different view at every height!"

The Pines and Nora talk about easy things, Oscar finally uncurling and giggling along with Nora at jokes Anima-natives understand. What catches Astrid's attention is when Oscar they start trading bedtime stories. Oscar asks, "How about the Harry Potter series?"

Nora doesn't even blink twice. "Sure. I've even talked with Hazel."

Oscar stiffens, but Astrid laughs and throws a smile over her shoulder, "Hazel Potter?"

"Yah! Do you know her?"

"Of course," Astrid turns after flipping the pancakes. She gives nothing away with an easy smile as she leans against the counter. "We're old friends. I help out on her tutoring forum."

"She helped Ren and I get the scholarship for Beacon," Nora smiles fondly. Astrid is sure she still has the written, final draft of the applications back in the farm. "How about the Percy Jackson series?"

"Ah, no," Astrid shakes her head while Oscar looks confused. Nora's eyes snap to hers, sharpening as the woman's did. "Not that one. Not the Hunger Games, either."

"What are those?" Oscar asks with a curious head tilt.

"Just some old stories," Nora blinks and smiles at him. A real smile, with a tinge of hope on the edges. "They went out of fashion ages ago. I couldn't even tell you what happened in them."

Astrid flips the pancakes and serves them. "I can't remember either. It feels like they came out decades ago, and then just never showed up again."

 _Another lifetime._

At least that confirms it. Nora is like one of many reincarnated. Orphaned early and picked up into Astrid's information circuit sometime after. Likely her relationship with Ren is deeper than Astrid's with Oscar; Nora probably told him how she remembers.

How they proceed depends on how much Nora knows about the show's plot.

* * *

 **A/N: It's impossible to prepare for everything, and hard to know what questions to ask. First impressions are important.**

 **Thank you, bwburke94, for your review! It's only going to get crazier as it goes. Lief is spelt that way intentionally, though more on that way later (when she eventually appears again to deliver short backstory). I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! There is a plan for that… if Jinn ever shows up. I'm honestly not sure how much of volume six will be possible after what's coming. Jinn's moment to shine may be far off. Thank you so much for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! Depending on how much of volume six is possible after what's coming, there's a lot Az isn't going to take well. Astrid and Nora might have a story-telling challenge one day, but little references will pop up. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for your review!**

 **(So… next chapters will take longer while I sort out the order of what happens before the battle of Haven… I was thinking about trying a World of Remnant-like chapter… options are Hazel Potter, Mistral's Underground Organizations, and CCT Support Tower Systems. Any preference?)**

 **I hope everyone is having a great day. Thank you for reading**


	10. World of Remnant: Hazel Potter

World of Remnant: Hazel Potter

For a few years, there wasn't a child on the content of Anima who didn't know about Hazel Potter.

It started as most long-last things do, slow and gradual. A forum for homework help evolved into a network. Tutoring created future connections. Almost a decade after she first began, Hazel Potter was a name known and respected from all walks of life. She does not discriminate, and knowledge and teaching are the goals anyone would see when looking at her publicized works.

Hazel Potter was the start of a community and thought to be one of the first recruited by _A_. Information from her comes at a heavy price.

That's jumping ahead. To start, the children and academy/university hopefuls look to her advice and sometimes even pay to have her create applications for them. They learn from her, and most of the young adults have grown with her widening network. Even those not continuing school take the free combat lessons offered, because the world is dangerous, and self-defence is good to have not just against the Grimm.

The underground leaders see Hazel differently. This woman, who never seems to age, is an information broker as well as a middleman. Her semblance would make her perfect for trafficking runs, though she only deals with runaways. No one dares threaten her, because she has the full backing of the Alphabet Soup organization. Hazel Potter is Mistral's and Menagerie's main point of contact to the elusive _A_. She is, in fact, the only one of four 'leaders' known on-sight, even though she is the most normal looking of them.

Wide, acid green eyes behind a pair of too-big glasses.

Dark clothes, normally with a trench coat.

Black hair, dark skin.

The only thing to stand out is the small scar on her forehead which could be a lightening bolt.

Hazel Potter's real network are those who can identify what she stands for. Of course, there are those who do not know who Harry Potter is, but like recognizes like. Many of Remnant's orphans have been reincarnated from somewhere, and even if Hazel cannot find them someone in the network will. Everyone makes mistakes, but they do manage to find each other through songs or slip-ups.

If anything is needed – information, new identity, help – Hazel should be the first people to ask. In Mistral, there's a pub that she frequents. Her easiest contact is through forum postings, but this place is a sure-fire way to talk with her.

There are two problems. The first is making it past the bouncers, who ask things only those in _A_ 's network know. If one decides to corner Hazel, they encounter the second problem.

She's never been seen entering or exiting through the main doors or windows.

* * *

 **A/N: Rumor has it, Hazel Potter is the nicest of all** _ **A**_ **'s contacts.**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! It's actually rare for someone reincarnated to have seen the show/seen it up to the current season they're living out. Those who do know about RWBY usually keep silent for a variety of reasons, some of which should come up later. Thank you again for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Blaise Welshman, for your review! Hahaha, the RWBY naming rules open it up to some really bad/punny ones, too. Astrid's making nice because he's Ozpin's friend, but there's a line on how much she can take. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Thank you, bwburke94, for your review! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reviewing!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! It's not looking like he'll crawl up from it any time soon. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **(Going through the season 5 timeline is a work-in-progress. May be able to finish a chapter soon.)**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope everyone is having a fantastic day**


	11. (5B - 5D)

Chapter Eleven

 **1**.

Astrid is the first one up in the morning, multiple scrolls on the kitchen table lighting up with every incoming message while she looks through cupboards for _anything_. This kitchen really is a disgrace. They don't even have _tea_.

"Ugh," Astrid makes a face and gathers bits and pieces for a variety breakfast. " _I'll_ need to go shopping."

Seriously, what have these people been eating?

She gets there isn't any free cafeteria food for them to get like at Beacon. Astrid can understand them budgeting after weeks on the road. She'll even give some leniency to Qrow because he might still have lingering effects from being poisoned.

But, _what have they been eating?_

The pans begin sizzling and Astrid dumps the takeout containers in the garbage, lips curling. The woman's trying not to sneer, to let her disgust get to her, but this is almost as bad as a bachelor pad.

With a certain horror, Astrid realizes she's going to be having roommates. _Teenage roommates_.

Groaning, the woman stirs some eggs and gets to checking messages and taking notes. A key word appears in a rather recent email.

Getting where she is in life, it would be impossible not to have heard the name Salem. Ozpin has barely said anything besides her being top of the 'stay away from' list. The code name for information on her is 3W, aka: Wicked Witch of the West. Not that Astrid knows where the woman is, or what she looks like besides a long-faded memory. There are no pictures of Salem, no descriptions, and the information of her never comes from a direct source. Secretaries, charities, waste disposal, and such are her best bet of hearing the name. Up until yesterday, Astrid would never dare utter the name in fear the woman has a taboo like Voldemort.

Last night, everyone around her was saying the puppet master's name without an iota of fear.

Everyone except Ozpin.

He said 'stop' Salem. By 'ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge'.

Now, Astrid has no idea about this relic business – and Ozpin is in for her data mining inquisition soon – but she can put two and two together. Her life has become fact checking and looking at bigger pictures. One does not simply get _cursed_ with _body snatching_. 'Failed to stop Salem' leaves a vague context with missing backstory.

Which means he either let Salem go without a fight, or he failed the hopes and dreams of someone more powerful than him.

Ȧͨͩ̃ͩ͏͕̣s̨͖̦͙̫̞̰͊̐ͮ̉̆̂ͦ͆t̜̗͚̫̻̣̤̺͍͗ͧ́̌ͣ͟r̮̼͍̯̬͕͎̿͑ͯ́͐̎̑̔ị͓̇ͩ̊̊d͇̞͔͚͕̭̎ ̹̯͇̤̱ͯ͑͝c̞͉̹̥̩ͥ̒ą̤͓̼̭́̎ͅņ̶͈̠̦̲̻̱̥͔̏ͥ̅ͣ͟n̸̝͚̙̗̰̙͎̓ͧͨ̉͛͌ō̟̪͋͋̈̈́ͩţ̝̰̙͔͉̒͂̊ͅ ̝͎̜̘̯̼̩ͥ̍͐͋ͣ̊̀̆b̧̫̪̜̪̩̻̹ͮ̊e̯͍̙͛̋̂̍̏̾͘l̛ͧͥ̀̓̿͜҉̹̤͕̮į͗̔͒̚͘͏̦͙̜̭ͅe̶̮͈͕̗̜̜̜͙ͫͨ̿̊ͯ̌͝v̸͓͕͊̒͑̄̈́̚ḛ̵̳̞̯̝͉͖̌ͨͬ̅̈̑̓̌̏͟ ̷̘͔̮̭̞̙̦̎̓̈́̓́͋͒̓̆̕i̷̖̰̖ͩ̑͊̍̆ň̵̤͍̋̂ͤ̚ ̶̺̟̹͓̱̣͒̆̑͛̂̓̕G͓̣͔͍ͧͫ͊͊͛̾̓̌͘͢o̷̞̭̫̞̰̭̰̳̔͐ͩͭ̉̊̀̑͠d̡̻̝͖͎͙̯͒̍ͯ̈́͌ͨs̓̒̅́҉̘̳͍̗̰̻̩̘͘.̙͔͔ͭ͐̓̑ͭͨ̎̿

Because Salem is still around – still a threat – makes Astrid think it's the former. There is some real history there; she'll bet on scorned lovers because both Ozpin and Salem are still around who knows how many years after the cursing. Since it's likely very personal, Astrid won't ask, just make sure Salem's known minions stay away from Oscar and Ozpin. At the moment, this relic-thing is apparently more important than the puppet master. Surely – _hopefully_ – asking about it won't dig up hard memories for Ozpin and he'll answer honestly.

If all else fails, if they do meet Salem before they can see the relic, then Astrid has a dozen escape plans as back-up and isn't bound by an oath to protect in this life-

"Morning," Oscar yawns as he stumbles into the kitchen. "St'mells gud."

"It better," Astrid taunts, putting some of the scrambled mess on a plate for him. "I expect you to eat all of it."

He looks a bit green, poking the blob with a fork. "Uh…"

"Also, we're going shopping in an hour."

"Do I _have_ to?"

Astrid throws up hands. "No one else seems to. You can bet I'm not letting any of them into the kitchen _ever again_."

"Um," Oscar seems to be having a debate with Ozpin. "You… uh, can't… take over their living space?"

"Like they took over Dr. O's?"

"…He wasn't using it?"

"They're lucky I'm not you, Ozpin, because I would be pissed off they didn't stock up on anything and left a mess _here_ where people _eat_. Unless they prove themselves, they aren't going to be in here for anything but snacks, leftovers, and to clean."

Oscar blinks, making an almost-laugh. "Ozpin, please stop. It's too early for this."

"You're lucky I can't hear your sass, old man."

Oscar really does laugh that time. "This is why Astrid likes me better."

 **2**.

Astrid does not take them to the market, but instead a grocery store. An older man at the cash register – the owner – smiles and greets her. Astrid gets to gush over about her cousin for a bit, only fair since she's met and tutored the man's children. He's from another generation of reincarnated, and from a Named universe. Just for her, he changes the radio station to the one playing only Earth-based songs.

It helps her mood mellow out.

Oscar and Astrid go around, with her carrying the basket while he helps pick items. It's some familiarity, even with tag-along Ozpin. A low argument breaks out with her cousins in the cereal aisle, ending with Astrid choosing the healthiest one, "I _am_ paying, after all."

It's when they're in the pasta section, Astrid debating how much they'll need to feed five-ish hunts-people, that the woman begins voicing her request. She does not turn away from the uncooked pasta, "I have a question for Dr. O."

Oscar turns. "Okay?"

"Would tonight or tomorrow be a good time to catch me up on everything?" She tilts her head. "Specifically, on the relic?"

Oscar pauses for so long that she sighs and starts loading the total – inhumane – number of noodle packages into her basket. _Instant noodles would be cheaper, but she has the money for this_. "Look, maybe you're both caught up on recent events, but this is me giving you forewarning. I _will_ be asking about the relic. What time would be easier for you?"

"…Tonight…" Oscar doesn't seem certain. "Yah, tonight. I… he hasn't told me much about it either."

 _You likely know more than me_ , Astrid hums. Clicking her tongue, she hefts the basket into her elbow. "A teachin' moment for all us." With a small chuckle, she half-hugs him. "Go ta' the candy aisle n' pick out two things ya _both_ want. I'll meet ya by the frozen."

"We aren't even half done?" Oscar's wide hazel eyes are adorably confused.

"We'll bring more people with us next time." Her basket is already almost full. This is not happening again without a hunts-person pulling their weight. She's both shopping for them _and_ paying. It will be a miracle if anyone offers to reimburse her. "Now shoo. An' get me ah gum pack while your there."

He jogs backwards, waving. She shakes her head at the antics and quickly leaves the aisle once he's gone.

Astrid grabs the cereal they were fighting over and hides it in her basket. She snatches her own, sugary favourite on the way out.

 **3**.

"What is this?" Qrow asks, not even watching them lug groceries. No, he's intent on the scrambled-something in the frying pan.

"Breakfast," Astrid replies evenly, maybe even a bit cheerful in the face of the monstrosity. A part of her mourns not asking Oscar to magic it alive before they left.

"It looks like something a person regurgitates," he drawls, starting in for the bags.

 _Then as a bird, you should be used to it_. Astrid bites back the urge to whap the man away, instead breathing deeply while she puts the things away. "If you stick around there'll be more to eat."

"Nah, I've got to head out," Qrow grins at them both. "People to hunt down. Leads to track. The usual."

"Well, be safe," the words feel like ash in her mouth, but it's in-character. _Don't get caught_ , is what she wants to say.

Normal, civilian farmers without voices in their heads shouldn't know how dangerous it's going to be for him, after all.

"Don't worry your pretty head," Qrow chuckles. He waves from over his shoulder. "I've got everything under control."

Astrid waits until the front door is firmly locked to tell her cousins, "He and the rest of the kids get to fight for dish duty."

"Do I?"

"Are you going to cough up money for groceries?"

Silence.

 _Didn't think so._ "Then yes. Yes, you do."

 **4**.

"Well," Astrid looks around the room, "since we're all here, it's the perfect time to warn you about my semblance."

"Another one?" Nora groans.

"Why would you need to warn us?" Jaune asks, the only one not glancing around the living room. His eyes have zeroed in on her. "Is it something dangerous?"

"Like bad luck?" Ruby grumbles around her spoon.

"It can be dangerous." Astrid is glad Qrow isn't here for this, not that she'd ever tell him what her semblance is. One of the kids will probably repeat to him what she says, but they need to know since she isn't leaving Oscar alone while they train. "But only if you're not careful. My semblance is the laws of physics."

"Which means aura doesn't work," Oscar says with a hesitant smile. "I've taken enough hits sparring to know that. It's actually harder for me to keep an active aura, I'm so used to rolling with the punches."

"So, wait," Jaune breaks in, "you're telling me your semblance nulls auras?"

"Amongst other things," Astrid sighs. Here comes the hard part. "It means no enhanced strength or speed. No faster healing until after I've left the area. Everything that your aura amplifies goes back to your baseline and, if I see you get shot, you can bet there's going to be blood."

"That's messed up," Nora tells her.

"Does it work on you too?" Ruby asks hesitantly. Astrid nods. "Yikes. I can't imagine being a huntsman without aura."

Astrid smiles brittlely, _if only they knew the extent of it_. "Well, I can't imagine being one with it. But yah, lett'n you know your training is going to be a bit... extreme, when I'm around."

"I take it you aren't hurrying anywhere," Ozpin's double-voice draws everyone's gaze.

"Unless something urgent comes up," Astrid shrugs. "I'll mostly be on the sidelines, trying not to watch." She waves a closed scroll. "There's a lot I need to catch up on."

"What do you mean?" Nora flips around on the couch.

"I'm a tutor," Astrid lets a bit of an impish 'I have a secret' into her wry smile. "You name a science, I can help you with it. Speaking of, I'll have homework for you four drafted up, because ya'll need to pretend you're passing the second-year curriculum if you're gonna traipse around Mistral."

Nora groans and flops back. The other three look more horrified than when Ozpin did his air-flip stunt last night.

"How did you know?" Jaune finally asks.

"Ozpin already let me know you're first years," Astrid gives him a look. He's nowhere near as good as covering his tracks like her favourite Arc girls. "I know Mistral's hunting protocol forwards and backwards. With Beacon's registration in shambles you can pass as second years, but you still need a registered hunts-person to take any missions. If you try to pass as thirds years around here, they will call you on your lack of knowledge."

Ozpin tries to take the heat off the kids by addressing Astrid, "I thought you were complaining about Mistral's police force being overworked."

"And all the available students are out on missions with professors," she sends him a hard look. "Do you want a packet for yourself, Ozpin?"

He shrugs and lets it lie. "They won't make a scene."

"They were your students, and you're not exactly subtle."

"I can be subtle if I want to."

Astrid throws her hands up, "You gonna keep arguing, and you're gonna get dish duty."

"You can't just assign that."

"I can if I keep cookin'."

"I'll cook tonight."

"None of you are making anything in that kitchen without my say-so."

"Then how will we get your approval?"

"Exactly." Astrid smiles winningly and walks away.

She holds back the cackle at Jaune's, "What just happened?"

Astrid just got through three things they needed to talk about without much protest, that's what.

 **5**.

 **To:** yourawizard at mistral. link

 **From:** dustyteacher at vale. link

 **Subject:** Haven Academy

 _Hi Mrs. Potter,_

 _I know it's a long shot you'll even get this, but I have to try. I'm on Anima with a few Vale students, though some originally came from Mistral, and we're looking for other huntsmen and women to help us get to Haven Academy in time for the new session. We're rather close to Haven but would appreciate the added security to make to over there._

 _Is there anyone around who can help us? Even if I can get in contact with them, I would appreciate it._

 **6**.

Astrid jolts from the cry in the backyard, tearing her eyes away from Qrow's message. He even used the forum, meaning she could make it public or private as she saw fit.

There is the main issue of _no one being around to help_. No services can be offered, because there is no one left in Haven.

Shaking her head, Astrid rises and goes to the glass door. She opens it, trying to reign in her reaction at seeing Nora sock Ruby one. No dice, Astrid flinches at the contact.

"Owie," Ruby cries, cradling her arm.

"Sorry!" Astrid waves from the doorway. "I'll grab some ice!"

"You weren't kidding," Nora drawls when the woman comes back. The bruise, which had been healing fast, slows right down at her approach. "Your semblance is no fun at all!"

"Don't I know it," Astrid snorts, smile wry.

"I thought you weren't watching?" Jaune's a tone away from it being a demand.

"I'm busy but needed some air."

"Bad news?" Oscar asks, eyes only on his cousin.

"More like giving bad news," Astrid flashes teeth. "The world never stops turning, no matter how much I'd like a break."

"Are your students okay?" Ren asks, honestly worried.

The woman hums and looks at the kids around her. "I think they will be. This summer hasn't been easy for everyone." She flashes a real smile. "I'll be heading back in now. Shout if you need-"

"Actually," it's Ozpin talking, hands folded above the cane. "How about you go over hand-to-hand with all of us?"

Astrid pauses. Looks at the kids. "Only if everyone wants that?"

"You know all the forms," Ozpin replies before they can. "You've been helping Oscar, and I've seen you go toe-to-toe with a master." Their aunt. Astrid's not impressed, because their family has been practicing for years. "I would be grateful if you helped out for even an hour a day."

"Well," Ruby smiles all charming-like at Astrid. "The headmaster has spoken, Professor Pine."

"Just Astrid." The woman doesn't want to do this because _cheeky students aren't cute to her_. Nora and Ren, she knows has a good basic on hand-to-hand. Ruby was called out on her lack of ability, and _Jaune_ … The boy's sister already owes her so much for covering for him. "…Give me ten minutes and then I'm putting you through the paces. If you think you can handle it, we'll do it again tomorrow."

As Astrid walks away to put away her scrolls, and as Oscar loses colour when he's back in control, she hears Jaune ask, "How hard can it be?"

 **7**.

"What happened to you?" Qrow asks his niece and Jaune as he kicks the door shut.

Jaune groans from lying on his couch while Ruby throws her hands up where she lies on hers, "Astrid, training, _pain_!"

Qrow blinks. "She's a civilian. It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh," Jaune barks a laugh, "it was that bad."

Said taskmaster pokes around the room divider. "Oh good, the kids have elected you to do dishes tonight. Don't do them and expect to fend for yourself."

It takes a moment to answer, and by then she's already back in the kitchen. "Hey, wait a minute! What did you-" he stops short at the sight and _smell_.

Ren doesn't pause from where he's stirring the pot. Oscar and Nora are playing cards at the counter. The woman checks the stove, then returns to chopping, "I wasn't sure about your dietary concerns, so there's a bit of everything. Gluten-free. Sugar-free. Washed-so-well-it-better-be-peanut-free. No meat or alternatives. No dairy. No-"

"I get it," Qrow hesitantly sits down near Oscar. "Why am I washing?"

"You snooze," Nora taunts, "you lose. We all called not-it."

"I'm not doing it tomorrow." Qrow is baffled when Nora replies she and Ren are tomorrow's washers. "What happened to the other two?" He points towards the living room.

"Ah…" Ren looks around guiltily. "They aren't used to Mistral's exercise routine."

"It isn't that different from Vale's," Qrow argues.

Oscar and his cousin snort. Nora looks at the man like he's crazy. "Maybe not when _you_ were a kid, but we've grown up with a tough-as-nails work-out routine. Especially to be hunters and huntresses."

"I'm not that old, and my training wasn't exactly a walk-in-the-park, you know?"

"They're talking about Hazel Potter's website," Astrid speaks up, dumping the vegetables in a platter and moving back to the stove. She takes over stirring for Ren. "It's free to do the self-defence course and is highly recommended for up-and-coming hunts-people."

Qrow leans back in his seat a bit too calmly. "I take it you've been through it?"

"Oh, absolutely." Astrid was one of the people to put the finishing touches on the outline, after all. "It might be better for Ruby and Jaune to go through it, rather than me teach them."

"Jaune's insistent on learning to use his sword," Ren mutters, playing a card for Nora.

She gives her whole hand to him, hoping he can make up the loss she's heading towards. "There is a forum for sword users, isn't there?"

"Yes," Astrid and Qrow answer in sync. She shrugs, and he continues, "but there's a lot of locked content on the 'site. You'd need special permission for any access, and with the CCT on the fritz I'm not sure anyone's going to get the message."

"He shouldn't focus on the sword anyways," Astrid mutters, low enough not to be heard by those in the living room as she takes out some kind of pastry. "It's not any good when it's ripped from your grip. Pointy objects are only the best against Grimm."

Qrow stares, but none of the kids seemed concerned by what she says. Just what has changed in Mistral since he's been away?

 **8**.

They sit in beds, looking across the small room at each other. Astrid lets out a slow breath, her head tilting back and thumping on the wall.

There are four relics, left by G̛͢͞҉̶o̧̕d̸̨̕͟҉s̴ uber-powerful beings:

 _Choice_

 _Creation_

 _Destruction_

 _Knowledge_

The last one, the Relic of Knowledge, is the one in a vault under Haven. Supposedly, it can only be opened by the Spring Maiden.

Astrid wants to take her cousins and run. Instead, she asks, "Why do you believe they'll be coming here next?"

"Atlas is too well protected," Ozpin reasons. "The Spring Maiden is also the wild card of them all. She went missing years ago, and since she was lost to us she was lost to Salem."

Astrid nods slightly. "I'd almost ask why you haven't tossed the relic into a volcano," she barely lowers her chin, watching his reaction, "or a vat of acid. I'm sure melting or corrosion would beat whatever powerful magics it holds."

Ozpin loses so much colour, he looks close to fainting. "There _is_ something about the relics." A flinch, like he's holding Oscar back. "I can't let them be destroyed."

He sounds desperate, and Astrid only moves her head. No threatening motions, no frowning. Just a nod. When she speaks, it's slow and measured. "It isn't greed keeping you from destroying them, is it? Because I know plenty of stories where powerful beings only screw with your head when you deal with them."

Her heart _breaks_ at his expression. "No. It's not greed. I promise."

Astrid takes another deep breath. It's unfortunate that answers need to be more forthcoming. "So, we're here to keep the relic in the vault?"

"Yes," Ozpin smiles ever so shakily.

"And say," Astrid carefully leans forward, eyebrows furrowed in thought, "the relic gets out of the vault. What do we need to worry about?"

He swallows. Tries for a laugh, that breaks halfway through. "Well, the relic contains knowledge, but," his hands shake in his lap, "only three questions can be asked a century. Plenty of time to… find a way to get it back in."

"Ozpin," Astrid does her best to sound at ease and not frown, "I'm not an idiot. You buried the relics in _magically locked vaults_ _under_ _hunter and huntress schools_. Not only is it guarded by the best fighting teachers, it's guarded by hundreds of fighters. They are in the _hearts of cities_. So, tell me again what we have to watch out for if a relic that _only answers three questions every hundred years_ gets out of its cage."

He closes his eyes, hands clenching. "It's not that bad, Oscar. Barely registers as a human."

Astrid turns over the hint in her mind, and nods because it makes sense. "It attracts Grimm."

"Yes," Ozpin meets her gaze, face blank. "It attracts Grimm."

She raises her eyebrows. "Why didn't you just say so?"

A pause. "You're talking this better than most have."

"It makes sense," Astrid shrugs defensively. "Every magical artifact has its downside. What you've described for sealing it away sounds like more security than a bank vault. There had to be a reason, else why wouldn't you carry it around or leave it in the middle of nowhere?"

Ozpin sags forward, "You're taking this _a lot_ better than most."

He only looks up when she drops on the bed beside him. "That's because I use my brain. You know, thinking through the situation? If you let me know who the other Maidens are, I can send feelers out. Make sure nothing's happened to them…"

He's already shaking his head before she finishes. "No, no need to draw attention to them. Thank you, Astrid."

"No problem on my end," she shrugs and slings an arm around his shoulder. "And Ozpin, _please_ tell me your cane isn't a relic."

He laughs, relieved, "It's not the relic. It's just something familiar."

The woman softens all the way to her core. "Then I'm glad you have it." What she would have done, for one thing from her past…

"Az?" It's Oscar under her arm now. "Are we going to be ready in time?"

"We will," she promises, grinning at him. "But _you_ don't have to worry about any of the fighting. You two have to worry about adjusting, those hunters and huntresses can worry about the battles."

"And you?"

"I'll be making snide remarks on the sidelines." She giggles at his long-suffering 'please, don't'. "Now, anything you or Ozpin need to tell me before bed?"

Oscar hesitates, which means _yes_. "I don't think so… I'll let you know in the morning?"

"Good enough," she pulls him standing and shoos him towards the door. "Make sure to knock before you come in."

"Yes, cuz'," Oscar rolls his eyes.

Astrid waits for the door to be firmly shut before she does another sweep of the room. Window is secure, and the curtains are firmly shut. No listening devices or secret compartments. She still hates this room, even if it is the nicest accommodation's she's had in the city of Mistral.

 **9**.

See, Ozpin doesn't say much to her about the Maidens. He doesn't tell her Cinder Fall is now the _Fall Maiden_ , nor does he explain what happened to the relic in Beacon. Astrid leaves it alone, because they aren't what's important right now.

In fact, the Maidens aren't important at all.

 _Every lock can be picked open somehow._

What is important, is whatever makes him not want to destroy the relics. The desperation and pain on his face speaks more volume than what he says.

It makes her wonder what else he's hiding.

 **10**.

Qrow's forum posting goes private, allowed access to the Hunters and Huntresses living around the city of Mistral.

There are barely a handful of replies.

'Not nearby.'

'On mission out of city.'

'No idea when I'll be back.'

'I'm sorry.'

He knows a few who responded. Qrow crosses their names off his list.

* * *

 **A/N: Everyone has secrets. Some define who they are, and some never matter at all.**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reviewing!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope everyone has a fantastic day**


	12. (5E – 5M)

Chapter Twelve

 **-**.

There are a lot of things Astrid doesn't like to talk about. There are a lot of things about her semblance she doesn't ever want to voice. Every day, she plays with the laws of physics.

Some days, she scares herself.

When she was really young, having just sped through a book on the applications of Time, Astrid worked out an experiment to see if she could rewind it.

What if Time Travel was movement one way or another?

Astrid stood outside of the barn doors, closed her eyes, and counted to a minute. She opened her eyes and walked backwards to the side of the barn, never looking behind. She stopped at the corner, ready to move alongside the wall of the barn.

Then she thought, _with every step back I am rewinding two seconds._

 _I am invisible._

 _I cannot be seen, heard, or smelt._

Her feet left imprints in the grass as she walked back, but the grass popped up with every lifted foot. Ten paces, then stop.

Astrid opens her eyes and stands completely still. _I cannot be seen, heard, or smelt._

With every two seconds, a footprint is made in the grass.

Astrid with her eyes closed becomes visible after ten paces. Astrid from the barn door crashes into her. They disappear. Where there were three, there is now one watching from the side of the barn.

First rule of time travel, never meet yourself. Astrid watched her paradox cancel out and it _terrifies_ her.

When she gets over her fear, the possibilities are endless.

(She has one tip for time travelling: don't use it to get rid of wounds. Not only do they come back the moment of obtaining them, they hurt just the same.)

 _The real fear_ , Astrid thinks grimly, _is when others realize they can do this too_.

 **1**.

Things do not fall apart right away, but there are cracks forming. Jaune is only humoring the training regimen, soon enough he will get annoyed at his lack of progress and snap. Ruby never seemed to recognize that it was her semblance giving her so much energy, that aura stunted her growth with it's constantly healing her aching muscles. Vale, it seems, does not have mandated classes on building your strength without the instant-protection.

It must be why Vale-natives rarely look the athletic type. In Atlas, over-healing is used to create desirable looks, burn off extra fat, and defend from the cold. Those in Vacuo have limited food selections, meaning people with any fat stores are likely rich. Mistral, ripe with farmlands and multiple biomes, is able to produce naturally strong fighters. There are two things holding back Mistral's people from taking over the world.

Honor and pride.

(Astrid finds it worrisome that no one can claim why the King of Vale won the war.)

Menagerie speaks for itself; a land with too little to grow and a population too large.

Jaune Arc is a boy who would have been better suited to a life away from fighting. His grades indicate desk work would lead him to excellence. Whatever he's trying to prove will cause injury to those teamed with him. He is not a fighter, _not a leader_ , and the attempts are almost sad to watch.

If Astrid was a betting woman, she'd place money that he's the first of the children to break. When he does, it will rattle those who believe him, and his side will lose the fight.

Ruby is disjointed with the other children. After a week, she spends more time at dinner talking with her uncle and spending time alone than she does trying to fit into her new team. She is young, and with enough naïve hope it will get her killed. Her semblance is not talk-no-justu, she is struggling to grow up. Ruby, with her scythe and aura, moves in battles like she's dancing. Without those, the young girl has no comfort zone and moves with no grace, all tells.

Unless her opponent is too cocky or an idiot, Ruby won't stand a chance without her aura.

Nora and Ren are so far ahead in their diverse fighting prowess it isn't even funny. Neither is dependant on the other in battle, and they work well when they do come together. Ren would have been better in the shadows than a frontline fighter, but his natural speed more than makes up for it when he's _not trying to draw enemy attention_. He is wasted potential, never guided to a proper role by his teachers. Astrid tries to amend this, but the textbook she's going to give him won't arrive for at least another week.

Nora is Nora. She's used to taking hits without an aura. She will continue to get stronger and has great basics on household weapons. The only issue, unsolvable until either Jaune or Ruby have passed inspection, is her lack of ability to support a team. Sure, she and Ren fit nicely. Yes, Nora can more than handle most enemies by herself. That's just it, her power level is so high that Nora carries her teammates and ends the battle singlehandedly. She is their heavy-hitter and tank. Nora is a great teammate, a great member of the team, but in battle she has a habit of prioritizing defeating as many enemies as possible over supporting the team.

In a mob, she could likely clear a path. Against a handful of spread-out opponents, this will become a problem.

The Oscar-Ozpin situation wears on everyone differently, but it is a crack in its own. The kids are rightly unsure (though Nora is Nora and goes with it better than all non-Pines). Ozpin trusts Qrow wholeheartedly, and Oscar trusts Astrid above all. Qrow is too tired most days to be anything but dismissive or wary of Astrid. While it appears she likes him, the woman would gladly leave this place at any moment. Everyone has a lot of stress hanging over them.

It's only been a week.

Something is going to give, and only the Pines can see it coming.

 **2**.

Astrid is glad she normally reads her scrolls on flat surfaces because if this one was in her hand she'd have broken it. As it is, Astrid chokes on her lunch. It's so bad, she draws the attention of the café and has to wave off the polite waiter who refills her waters and asks if she's alright.

 _Astrid_ is fine. _Sienna Khan_ and the White Fang are not, the former in fact being _dead_.

She heard rumors of a coup, but for Adam Taurus to murder such a revered leader, and in front of a human no less, speaks of a larger revolt. Astrid finishes off her meal with raised eyebrows, watching the linked surveillance video on mute.

Not just any human, but Hazel Rainart.

Astrid shakes her head and begins setting things up. Looks like Mistral's the new Vale. This time, she's going to give the police lots of warning of the impending attack. If it's to be like the Fall of Beacon, then the probability's high of a White Fang-Salem's Group joint attack. At the very least, _everyone_ should know of the new leadership in the White Fang.

 _But those who want to know the full story, pay extra._

 _Sienna Kahn_ , Astrid thinks as she makes note and moves onto the next message, _your death will not be in vain._

There are a lot of people who would love to see the White Fang taken down.

 **3**.

"So," Nora huffs and lands a hit on Astrid. It's not something to celebrate, as the woman almost sweeps the girl's legs. "Where did you come from?"

Everyone else is busy. Astrid smiles at the class the younger one showed for _waiting_. Another point for Nora. "Earth."

"Same!" Nora ducks back from a hook. She does a backflip, Astrid pull her arm away in time to not get kicked. "Did yours have a Name?"

"No," the woman breathes out, catching a fist and flipping. Nora twists and lands with ease. "You?"

"Everyone calls it Avengers," Nora laughs and charges. A few more blows and she ends up on the ground, smiling. "I always thought it ironic."

Astrid helps her up. "Did you know Thor or Valkyrie?"

"Nah, I wasn't cool enough to meet any heroes or Asgardians. What about your world?"

"I was a doctor," Astrid admits. "Our only aliens and zombies were in fiction. No superpowers, just regular old humans with lots of literature to go through."

Nora laughs, "You'll tell me a story sometime, then?"

"Of course." A wink. "But only one of my favourites."

Nora laughs louder, drawing everyone's eyes. Astrid snaps at them to keep it up, shaking her head. The girl then whispers, "How much does Oscar know?"

"Nothing," Astrid loses all trace of amusement. "Just a few stories I grew up telling him. Otherwise, I didn't say anything."

"I thought I was crazy," Nora admits. "Ren… he's helped me through a lot. He knows, that people like us are out there, but he doesn't know more than that. Nothing about… _fairy tales_."

 _Thank you_ , Astrid smiles. "Not many people are brave enough to tell others."

Nora laughs knowingly. "I can only imagine how many end-up in the loony bin."

Astrid nods, but, _you'd be surprised_. "If you two ever need a night out, there's a bar around here. All spoiler-free until midnight."

"Spoiler-free?"

"Only one person in the group needs to be in-the-know."

 **4**.

Oscar wakes from a nightmare. ( _I'm sorry_ ), Ozpin says. Oscar tells him, "It's fine," even if he doesn't feel it. Oscar can't remember _why_ he's so scared, only that sleep is the last thing on his mind. Astrid blinks in the bed across the room, awake since he sat up. "Sorry for-"

"Don't," she croaks, sitting up herself. She runs a hand through her hair, scrubbing at her eyes. "Don't be sorry. Want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember."

"Probably not worth it, then." She comes over, sitting next to him. Oscar curls against her side, taking comfort from the warmth of her arm over his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming more often?"

"They weren't," he hisses. _Not until they arrived in Mistral_. Now it's one every few nights. "Az, I'm tired."

She hums, rubbing circles on his arm. "I know. I'm sorry I can't do more to help."

He closes his eyes and wishes he could go to sleep. Maybe, if he can just focus on the quiet dark, the safety and protection from problems-

It's no use. He and Ozpin are frazzled by the memory the old man is hiding from him. Every muscle aches and he may even be hungry again. All this training, and Oscar doesn't feel anywhere near ready for battle, no matter how much he wants to be useful.

"You're thinking too hard," Astrid mutters.

"Tell me a story?"

She doesn't ask for the magic word, instead tsking and leaning her head back on the wall. "Is there one you want to hear?"

"I don't care…"

"Then… let's do something different," Astrid mutters to herself, oh-so loud in the dead of night. "Once upon a time, there was a young man who inherited a company from his father. This company was one known for it's weapons, so strong and inventive for it's time that it was a major factor of winning a worldwide war."

She tells him the first Iron Man movie, and Oscar is asleep long before the biggest betrayal. Ozpin cries. Astrid doesn't comment, not when he grabs her hand or when he squeezes at the proclamation of 'I am Iron Man'.

"Will you be able to sleep, Oz? Or would you like to hear the next story."

He swallows. "One more, please."

He's asleep before Captain America even gets enlisted.

Astrid sleeps only after checking the house's security once again.

 **-**.

Everyone has nightmares.

Ruby paces her room until she can sleep.

Nora and Ren share a bed when one or the other can't sleep.

Jaune goes to the dojo and practices to the instructions of his dead partner.

When Qrow isn't stumbling into the house, he's out at night flying or in the kitchen sipping a heavier bottle.

Oscar and Ozpin wake each other, most times.

Astrid wakes up and stalks the halls, rechecking security, her scrolls, and making sure the other housemates aren't harming themselves too much when their moving wakes her up.

Everyone has nightmares.

It's not something of note.

 **5**.

When she accepted Qrow's offer for a drink, she really only has one drink. He's on his second before he chuckles and asks, "How're you holding up?"

"Well," Astrid smiles wryly, rotating her straw, "it's definitely different from working a farm everyday."

"I can imagine," his smile falls. He takes a long moment to look in his glass.

"How are _you_ holding up?" she asks when he looks to start another question. He doesn't answer, so the civilian hastens to prompt, "I know it I can't do much, but if there's anything I can do to help…?"

"No, no you're doing enough." He huffs, finishing his drink and signalling for another. "Thanks for taking care of the kids. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"It's no problem," Astrid lies sweetly. "I always wanted a large family. Let's me put my cooking skills to use." She flexes.

He laughs. "Not just that. Teaching them. Giving them something to do. I-" he makes a face, "I don't know what _I_ would have done if you and Oz hadn't shown."

Astrid smiles as sympathetically as she can. _They aren't one person, you a**_. "I'm sure you would have been fine. If anything, the kids could have entertained themselves doing odd jobs around the city."

He snorts. "Them? Doing errands? We're talking about the same kids, right? Last time," he breaks into giggles, "Ruby tried to go on a delivery run she ended up bringing half the Grimm on the island to the front door."

"Oh my gosh! Was everyone okay?"

"She brought them only to kill them, just so the owners knew what she had to go through." He snorts. "She didn't want the extra cash they offered; did it all to show up her sister."

"Huntresses," Astrid rolls her eyes and hopes Ruby outgrew that whim. "And here I used to climb the roof to change the television signal. That's the most dangerous it got for me."

"Why are you so good then?" Qrow tries to make it a joke, but his focus is a laser. "Hand-to-hand, weapons, _class subjects_. Why do all of that Huntress training and stay on a farm?"

Astrid shrugs, trying for an uncomfortable look. "My mother is a big believer in self-defence; living in the middle of nowhere leaves a lot of surprises to defend from. I was recruited for online tutoring and, well," she slants him a look, "I had my friends and family and didn't need anything more."

"You were happy with the quiet life?"

"Yah." _Though life was never quiet._

"Do you regret coming out here?"

"Of course not," Astrid smiles brightly. "Like I said, now I've got a bigger family to look after."

He scoffs and calls for another drink. "Family…"

 _They always disappoint you_ , Astrid thinks, eyes straying from him to around the bar. "Are you sticking around for a few days? I'm sure the kids would love to learn a thing or two from you."

"Yah. Right." He huffs. "Not with my semblance."

"Well, it's not like-"

"Did you know there hasn't been any bad luck when I'm around you?"

Astrid frowns. "That's not true. But if you're talking about your semblance, it's because bad luck is just physics applied at the worst moment. When I'm in the room, nothing cool can happen."

"I wouldn't call it cool."

"I was speaking broadly. You guys can't do any flips and tricks, but the hardwood also won't spontaneously rot, and the light fixture won't suddenly get heavier and fall."

"You've… thought about this before."

"I have to," Astrid gives him a serious look. "My semblance doesn't turn off. I have to be aware of my surroundings, else it could cause a serious accident."

Finally, she sips her drink, watching the bar once more.

Under her breath, Astrid mutters, "Who would want a Huntress without the fancy tricks?"

Qrow hears and understands that's the reason she never left the farm.

 **6**.

Sauron is checking her messages on her desk when the call comes in. It's a surprise every time since the CCT fell, but it shouldn't be. Atlas does have the best communications system, after all. It was made to be accessible, even in case of emergency. "How can I help you?"

"I'm calling in a favour," Klein says.

Astrid's one visible eye narrows, "What do you need?"

 **7**.

"Just like that," Astrid smiles and takes the blow. "Good work, Ruby! You're getting the hang of this!"

"You're a great teacher," the girl chuckles before dodging a punch. The hardest thing to teach Ruby has been making sure her cape doesn't get caught in the enemy's grip. The girl twirls away, and then pushes off the ground with a swooping kick.

Astrid crosses her arms and takes another blow. It _hurts_. "You flatter me." From her semblance, most of Ruby's power comes from her legs and core muscles. Without her aura, Ruby struggles to hold her scythe for long periods of time. In this session, Ruby is only allowed to kick. Having no previous bad habits from her other teachers, _this_ is where Ruby exceeds in unarmed combat. "Another thirty seconds."

Ruby, for all her child-like behaviours, is a great student.

Jaune does not excel at physical attacks. Astrid has him working on developing a base, "It's like your previous teachers slacked on the building blocks."

He grunts and punches the bag. As long as he keeps up the form, he'll work on muscle and stamina. The woman refuses to move on with him until a basic _ready_ stance is drilled into his subconscious. The worst part of his study, his heart isn't in this.

No, he's still angry and grieving. He wants to focus on the sword, to prove something. However, without anyone to correct his forms, he's teaching himself _wrong_. Every day they're restarting these exercises because he keeps ruining his own progress.

Nora and Ren have themselves handled. Sitting the four kids down to study second year material should be the most peaceful time of the day, but it's when Astrid spends time with Oscar and Ozpin. They've moved from hand-to-hand to his cane. Switching back and forth doesn't seem easy for either of them, and Astrid is left struggling to help. While she's cooking, she tries to get them to talk. Meditate. Anything that doesn't make them tired by switching control.

Somehow, sitting down and talking with Qrow and Ozpin isn't the worst part of the day. She learns a bit about Salem, about how the illusive woman can make, control, and _remake_ Grimm. She is the ultimate puppet master of the creatures determined to defeat humanity.

And yet… Astrid doesn't say it, but what about those Grimm so old they have a mind of their own? What about those Grimm with patience? Those who herd together, who look for companionship in their kind, and who have never met Salem?

Qrow and Ozpin either know the answers or they don't care.

Astrid is an information broker. With Klein's recent request, she wonders about the hereditary Grimm summoning semblance. It also makes her more certain of where Jacques Schnee's loyalty lies, even if there is no solid proof linking him to Salem. His wife, the woman who should have inherited the company, would be the only one to know if Salem dictated their marriage to go through.

So, where does this leave the kids? Does the military specialist know? Does she side with her commander's ruling to close the boarders, or with her estranged father to keep open routes for infiltrator's easy access. How about the soon-to-be runaway ex-heiress? Does Ruby's partner know about Salem and where their semblance likely originated (though that's a theory, not fact)? Does the youngest brother, the father's public favourite, know what is happening behind the scenes?

Hunters and Huntresses are made to defend the world. From Salem, apparently.

Two Huntresses disowned.

If Jacques is really a slimy red herring, Astrid is taking Atlas' relic for herself.

Only basic questions for the group until all of this panic is over. It wouldn't be good, revealing anything overly-special now. She's just a civilian farmhand, after all. The worst she's had to deal with are the occasional Grimm, a couple degree-level exams, and a bad harvest… _but let's not mention that degree_.

 **8**.

"So," M sits down across from her with lunch. "Why do you look like you went a few rounds with an Ursa?"

Astrid groans and drops her head onto the wood table. At least it's peaceful here at the farm. "I've been- _I will be_ , busy in Vacuo. You know, I can't believe it's only been a week and a half since we left. Feels like _forever_."

M frowns at her daughter. "You've been overdoing it… You're going to sink one of these days."

"I know," Astrid raises her head but can't meet her eyes. A softer, "I know." She gazes at M's sandwich longingly. "I've been trying to limit it, but-"

"No," M shakes her head. "You _need_ to slow down. Take a few days to recover. You… I'm worried about you."

"…I'm sorry."

M sighs and leans over the table to grip her daughter's hand. "How are Oscar and Ozpin doing?"

"Well," Astrid smiles at the change of subject. She talks about the group, about how it's going. She ends with what she knows they'll be facing. Astrid takes out her only scroll and shows M a video. "Can you believe this guy?"

M watches Adam Taurus demand the Belladonna family get slaughtered, leaving their daughter to face the coup leader. "Are you going to do anything about this?"

"Menagerie police force and the Belladonna matriarch and patriarch have been notified. I'm sending someone to make sure the island doesn't burn to the ground in the crossfire."

"Too bad about Sienna," M huffs, returning the scroll. "This new leader is going to cause a lot of problems for the Faunus."

"He's working with a few of Salem's people. I'll be sure to nip it in the bud."

"As long as you don't crash," M gives her a concerned look. "I know _you_ know what you're doing, just… be safe."

Astrid smiles easily and lies, "Always."

There's no such thing as safety in Remnant.

 **9**.

"Oh!" Nora exclaims. "Don't you look fancy!"

Astrid laughs and adjusts her slip-ons. Every kid is looking now. "I'm going to catch up with some friends tonight, don't wait up for me."

"Friends?" Jaune asks.

"Yes," she purposefully laughs. Does not glare. "I _do_ have a life outside of feeding you all. It's karaoke night, so we're all going to have fun!"

"You can sing?" Ren blinks.

"Nope!" Astrid charms them. "Love to watch other people, though."

"Have fun," Oscar waves, inching towards their shared room.

"Thanks! See you tomorrow!"

Jaune, Nora, and Ren look to each other when they're alone. The leader asks, "Did she, uh… leave us food tonight?"

There's a big sign on the fridge door saying, 'go wild with the leftovers'.

 **10.**

It isn't the first time Ozpin's seen one of Astrid's quiet days, but it is the first since they left the farm, and it's _bad_. Oscar would leave her in bed if it wasn't for the old man's prompting. The boy mutters, knowing it's more than loud enough, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Astrid looks dazed, eyes struggling to stay open. "Toast."

("She needs more than that.")

Oscar ignores him and helps her into the kitchen. She's barely moving in the dark of the early mornings. She once said it feels like the world is weighing on her and trying to sense her is futile. It is as though the world is trying to swallow her. Ozpin is unnerved by these moments.

Her cousin leads her back to bed after they eat. He holds her hand for a while, waiting for her to fall back to sleep. Astrid croaks out, "Have things to do…"

"Once you're okay," Oscar counters. "We can handle a day by ourselves. If you don't go back to sleep, I will tell Em and she'll nag at you until you rest."

Astrid attempts a smile. She closes her eyes but isn't asleep for a while. Ozpin tells him when she is (when he can feel her presence again).

"Your turn to teach us, professor," Oscar grumbles as he exits the room. For as much as the old headmaster wants to teach kids, he has to agree. This isn't going to be fun to explain.

* * *

 **A/N: Time Travel follows a lot of rules. Astrid has a lot of notebooks. The others have a lot to learn.**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! Hahaha, Qrow's getting there. Again, thank you so much for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! Awesome pun, hahaha! Bit more information to come, but I'm glad the next few chapters are plot. Volume 5 feels like it lasts forever. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for your review!**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! The slice-of-life really is surreal. The whole time I was writing it, I was wondering how these kids and young adults (and Qrow) survived a month with each other. Everything is so clean in The House. I'm not sure how much of Volume 6 is going to survive this, but I'm excited to be getting there. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Blaise Welshman, for your review! I don't mind the questions, and I am sorry if my answers are too vague. I'm trying not to spoil too much. Depends on where she shoots, headshot means they are definitely dead but being skimmed by a bullet could mean a bandage or stiches. Technically it isn't telekinesis, but her range is the area around her plus her five senses. I hope that helps! Thank you for your review, and I really hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope everyone has a fantastic day**


	13. (5N - 5P)

Chapter Thirteen

 **1**.

The plane Weiss Schnee was sequestered away on never makes it to the drop-off.

Astrid tells no one.

 **2**.

Hazel Potter does not panic when, a week and a half from the full moon, she receives a message about the Belladonna's being fine and heading to Mistral with about a third of the island. After making sure this isn't a declaration of war, she's tasked with making sure it isn't _seen_ as a declaration of war when they make it ashore.

Finally, Hazel goes to see the City of Mistral's captain of police force, Běi Midori. The captain is always so unexcited when the taller woman enters the command center. "…We've got a few things to talk about."

 **3**.

The thing that makes it all click, is the message from one of the bravest bartenders this side of Mistral. He tells her a blonde Raven just came by, looking for the bandit camp.

Astrid looks up and over to the glass doors where the kids are sparring. Ruby flashes past in a stunning display of rose petals. It makes sense, of course. Team Main Characters couldn't be separated forever. It just makes her life more difficult.

Astrid finally limits the _knowing_ use of her semblance. She can't risk another day where the world is so heavy, she's stuck wondering why she exists. She needs to keep moving, just less extreme, even if it means some things slip through the cracks. Even if it means… she naturally falls into a depressive state.

 **-**.

Moving through time means the latest version to move forward gets all past sets of memories and afflictions at once.

Reliving the last ten minutes of her life four times a day isn't the worst Astrid has done with her semblance. It's just one of the hardest.

 **4**.

"Are you okay?" Oscar mutters after Qrow's left on his final jaunt to find anyone he can. Astrid thought her pity didn't show, but maybe there's something in her stance. Hazel Potter only managed to rescue three people a month ago, and they're still in hospital. She had to tell five separate families their Hunter or Huntress loved ones were dead. Anyone not in her network, she didn't search for. This was much worse than the time she – as Gale South – helped evacuate those from the center Vale.

Qrow isn't going to find anyone. "I'm okay. Just… wish he gave us a ballpark estimate of how many I need to cook for."

"We can help," mutters Ren softly.

Ruby cheers, "Yah!"

"We _do_ know how to cook," Jaune smirks.

"Please, Astrid," Nora pulls out the puppy eyes.

"If you're all sure…" her lips pull into a grin. She really wants this break. "I can do dishes tonight."

The four young trainees cheer and get to debating what's on the menu tonight. Nora is the one to advocate for a list of allergy-free/health-related-issues-free food. Astrid is so proud.

Oscar sighs next to her, taking her hand, but it's Ozpin who answers. "You look better."

She bares her teeth in a smile. "It will be nice to have a night off."

"What do you plan to do?"

She turns and winks at him, "Beat both of you at videogames. Come on, I have an extra scroll, you pick the game."

 **5**.

The reunion scene is touching.

Really, it is.

Astrid would appreciate the moment if she wasn't _freaking out_.

"Wha-" Oscar finally speaks, unsure at the speed which she pulled him into the room. "Az, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Astrid laughs a bit hysterically. "What's _wrong_ is that yesterday Yang Xiao Long was seen making her way to the bandit's camp, and now she's _here in the living room_." Astrid throws all their clothing into suitcases Oscar didn't know they had.

("Let me handle this.")

 _Gladly_ , they switch. Ozpin walks forward with his hands raised in surrender. "It is fortunate Ms. Xiao Long has come, and if she met her mother at the bandit's camp then it is no surprise she is here."

Oscar swears a moment before Astrid stills, ( _You've done it now_.). "What do you _mean_ it isn't a surprise?"

"Ms. Xiao Long loves her sister, Ms. R-"

" _That doesn't explain how she travelled across the convenient overnight_."

A pause. "Her mother's semblance allows her to create portals to those she is connected to. Ms. Xiao Long likely knew Qrow was with R- _Astrid!_ "

He kneels down, pulling her hands away from her face. Curled into a ball on the ground, Astrid shakes, moments away from either a panic attack or exploding in anger. The woman croaks out, "Raven Branwen can make portals to Qrow or her child _anytime she wants_?"

"Well… yes."

Astrid takes one long, deep breath. "Okay. That's it. Pack your bag, we're going home."

"Now, let's not be hasty."

"Hasty?" Astrid glares at him. "I'll make any split-second decisions I want, thank you. You knew Raven could portal on over to Qrow, could remotely watch the world around her brother, and you never said anything. _You knew_ I would want nothing to do with these people the moment I found out, Ozpin. I'll be as hasty as I want, because it's not just you and me, but Oscar in danger. I've listed off reasons why I don't want anything to do with that woman. Why didn't you warn me?"

"Because you would act like this," he snaps, slumping against the bed and gripping her hands tightly. "I understand, I do. You greatly dislike Raven, but with your semblance I believe there is no possible way she could have spied on you. The truth is, it didn't matter if I warned you, because Raven has made it very clear she wants nothing to do with the fight against Salem. The fact she sent her daughter and did not come here herself only proves it. Raven does not know what we are preparing for, and she will not be involved. You have nothing to fear, Astrid."

Astrid stares. Quietly, "It matters to me that you didn't warn me. Am I worth less than the greater good, Ozpin?"

"No!" his eyes go wide, there is conviction in his voice, but it sounds like he's assuring Oscar more than her. "I never meant that. _Never_. I just- I didn't want-"

"You wanted to find Qrow," she continues, soft and blameless. "Something familiar," she pointedly looks to the cane on his belt. "Just like you want to stay, even now." When Raven has proven she will get involved. If she didn't care about her daughter, why portal her and Weiss? Why give up the Schnee at all?

"Mistral is in danger," he tries to assert with his tone. "We can't leave, Astrid."

"We can," Astrid takes her hands back to cover her face once again. Her mind races, _there's always a choice_. "Mistral could handle it. These trainees and Qrow know what they must do. We could just, go back to the farm, Ozpin. We aren't needed here."

"Please?" he asks softly. "I know it's scary, but we at least have to see it to the end."

 _We don't_ , Astrid thinks, still angry. _There's no obligation, we can turn back now while you're both still safe_. Anger does not decide anything. The truth is, she never had the final say. It would always be two against one, or whatever Oscar decided as her favourite cousin. "You know I'll protect you both, right?" She opens her fingers, an eye gazing at him. "That I believe leaving is the best way to keep you both safe? To me, the relics - _these people_ \- don't matter, especially if they cause you any grief."

"I know," he smiles a bit sadly. "But they matter to me. I can't turn away."

Astrid nods slowly. "And Oscar? Are you okay with staying?"

"Yah," her favourite cousin answers. "I promise," he peels her hands off her face, "I'll let you know the moment I want to return home."

"Okay," Astrid relents. "Okay. I'll put the stuff back. Go have dinner."

"I'll help," Oscar stands, pulling her up too. He pretends not to see Astrid's watery smile. "But you'll have to tell me where you've been hiding suitcases this large."

Her laugh is thick. "Deal."

 **6**.

Astrid sits down to dinner with Qrow and Oscar, a blindfold tied around her wrist and noise-cancelling headphones around her shoulders. The man motions with his chopsticks, "What's with the accessories?"

"Your niece has a robotic arm," Astrid mutters, trying not to slurp her own noodles. The kids did an alright job cooking, she's impressed. Not enough to let them do it again, though. "The moment I pay attention to it, it's going to stop working. I'll warn her not to get to close when we all introduce."

"Why would it stop working?"

It's Oscar who answers, "Most prosthetics run on aura." He plays with his food, casting a glance to the walls when the kids cheer in the other room. "Astrid's studied enough she knows how they're made-"

"But aura-connected ones make no sense," she cuts in to complain. "There's no surgery to properly connect it to bones or nerves. No implants that allow a brain to send signals. It's all aura based."

"And since Astrid's semblance usually nullifies aura…"

"The arm won't work," Qrow finishes, looking grim. "Yah, better we tell the kids soon. What's the range when you're not paying attention?"  
"On a good day, it's the room I'm in," Astrid makes sure to swallow before she talks, "but by blinding me it can shrink as far as a meter around me. Hopefully one of them has made the connection and warned your niece."

Qrow snorts. "Don't count on it."

The trainees joke and cheer again in the other room.

Astrid groans. "We'll have to catch them up on so much."

"There's really not much," Qrow argues. "Ozpin, Lionheart, the Maidens, the Relics… Salem… Okay, I see what you mean."

"My semblance, your semblance, dish duty, training schedule."

"I think those last three can wait for tomorrow."

"I think you don't want to be the bad guy and tell the kids they have homework."

"Can you blame me?"

"I can stick you on dish duty for the rest of the month."

 **7**.

Oscar knows what they see, and he grips his cousin's hand harder. (Everything will be alright, Oscar.) Yah, because they've been _so_ great already. Today was supposed to be a day to relax. It feels like bad to worse ever since the new ladies showed up.

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier," Astrid waves with an easy smile. She _blindfolded_ herself for them. It's no one's fault, but Oscar doesn't like there being more of _them_. It's been hard trying to make friends with the others, and now there's more people the students click better with. There's history between them all. He's just here because of Ozpin in his head. "I'm Astrid."

"I'm Oscar," he musters up a smile and waves. Yang is unimpressed, while Weiss politely smiles and waves back. He turns as Nora gasps.

"That's right!" the orange haired girl looks from Yang's arm, to Astrid, back again. "Your semblance cancels aura!"

A cold silence washes over the room. Yang's brittle smile is aimed towards the woman, leaving Oscar to see Yang grip her shaking hand. "Ah, so that's what the blindfold is for?"

"Yes," Astrid looks sheepish, _sounds_ sheepish, but he's never known his cousin to truly feel bad for the thing that turns Grimm to dust at a glance. Actually… none of the others know she can do that, do they? "Sorry, I can't turn it off. As long as I don't catch sight of your arm, you should be able to use it."

"And don't get to close," Oscar rushes to add. "It works like an area effect, even with the blindfold."

"I think we should move to the other room for this," Qrow sighs, already walking there. "We have a lot to talk about."

Oscar makes sure to drop his cousin off on the couch closest to where Ozpin likes to sit. Weiss comes and the two chat amiably after introductions. Nora then jumps over the couch to sit beside Astrid, and Ren takes the last spot on the couch. Qrow ends up the only one standing, with Ruby and her team on one side and Jaune in the empty chair beside his team. Finally, Oscar pulls out the cane and smiles nervously at the newcomers. "I guess the first thing… I'm… well, you may also know me as Professor Ozpin."

He thought it was cold when Astrid's semblance was brought up? It's practically glacier the way Weiss shuts down and Yang's eyes go a solid, cruel red.

"Oscar," Astrid groans, reaching out and snagging his hand – _how did she know it was there_ – to pull him around. Facing her, he can see the smile and can breathe again. "We talked about this. Let the old man handle his own introductions."

Oscar swallows back relief and gladly lets Ozpin in control. He squeezes her hand before letting go, facing the hostility for the boy. "It's good to see you again, Ms. Schnee, Ms. Xiao Long."

There's a lot of mistrust, and neither are prepared for it. Oscar's almost wishing they took Astrid's wish to run.

( _Almost_.)

 **8**.

For the most part, Weiss and Yang are quiet. Ozpin explains, and Astrid notes he doesn't mention it all. She doesn't flinch – not when she can feel his eyes lingering on her – as he moves onto the next subject without saying everything he's told her and Qrow. In fact, she's left wondering if she knows _more_ than Qrow in some subjects.

At the end of it all, the tension can be felt.

"You forgot something," Yang snaps in a tone that spells trouble. "You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother."

Astrid's smile falters. The only reason she _doesn't rip the blindfold off and throw Yang Xiao Long halfway across the world_ is because Oscar and Ozpin want to be here. Ozpin in particular thinks this relic business is important. He told Qrow and her that Leonardo has the key to enter the vault, but if they were back at the farm then Astrid would have time to sneak away and get the relic. Really, they could have waited for Oscar and him to grow and get used to each other. They don't need these people, not with the network Astrid's cultivated for her favourite cousin.

Astrid had to give up her sight to not risk a panic attack from the Mistral-student attacker, Yang Xiao Long. This girl does not get to come here, mention _Raven Branwen_ , and act like least favourite cousin is at fault.

Speaking of, Ozpin gives a pretty good speech but, "-gave them the ability to turn into birds."

Astrid slaps a hand over her mouth, but it's too late. The giggle is out. She can't stop smiling. "Sorry. It's just," she giggles again, "it makes so much _sense_."

There's a smile in Ozpin's voice, "I guess it would."

"You think this is funny?" Yang snaps.

"I think it's hilarious," Astrid grins back, cutting off the disbelieving exclamations from the others. "Such a great security risk. Also, no offense Qrow, Ozpin, but shapeshifting? Could there really not be a better power to gift with magic?"

"What is wrong with you?!" Yang shouts, and Astrid hears her stand. Still, the woman sits and grins (too pointedly) where the noise comes from. If Ozpin had been in his seat, not across the room with Qrow, this would have gone much differently. The blindfold would be off. "What makes you think this is okay?!"

"Yang, that's enough!" Qrow shouts, finally. Softer, "We made a choice, we wanted this." Yang sits back down.

"And to answer your question, Astrid," Ozpin shifts, waiting for the go-ahead from Qrow, "Granting this power to them was no trivial task. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear."

Astrid sits back and listens, nodding. "Okay, but, just to clarify, Qrow." He snaps to attention. "Does it hurt you to transform?"

"No…"

"Do you find yourself having more bird-like behaviours every now and then?"

"No?"

"Is there some kind of problem where, if you don't do as Ozpin says, you'll be cursed or harmed in some form or capacity?"

"F*** no. Raven and I'd never have agreed if there was."

"Then I don't see the problem," Astrid shrugs and leans back into the couch, half turned towards the RWY couch. "Like, thinking of the physics of shapeshifting into a bird," conservation of mass, biology, literally everything about it, "is making my head spin, but hey. Magic trumps everything."

"I have a question, Professor," Ruby half raises her hand. "Have you done this with any others? Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch?"

Astrid sits back and listens. There's a lie somewhere in his words, when he's explaining about magic and transfer, but she can't pinpoint where. What finally has Astrid stilling, barely breathing, is his closing statement, "There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat."

 _Family…_ Astrid thinks, a bitter taste behind her smile, _they always disappoint you._ There is no shame in living to fight another day. There is no disgrace in picking battles. She wonders if Ozpin realized he's just admitted to lying to her again. He never had any plans for their own safety, not for Oscar's or her own. There is a goal he hasn't told her – he's likely had more than a few people run away during his many lifetimes – and he may be numb to the consequences of his reincarnation at this point.

In her bitterness, Astrid can't even fault Yang too much for only standing by while Ruby agrees. It is the same situation with herself and Oscar. She's only here because both her cousins want to be, not because she's dedicated to the cause. Ozpin's admission he will not run away leaves Astrid feeling horrible, because she has no qualms knocking her cousins out and dragging them to the farm if they get in over their head. Still, she pretends nothing is wrong, and resolves to keep an eye out for the time Yang goes to backstab them.

Astrid hopes it's not a case of like-egg-donor like-daughter, but this world enjoys making sure some apples don't fall far from the tree.

Nora is always the best of them, "Oooohhh. Raven? Qrow? They're birds! Cracked it!"

 **9**.

Astrid does not bring up Ozpin's slip.

Oscar does.

As soon as he's back in control, Oscar sticks near his cousin and blocks out Ozpin best he can. They end up wrapped in blankets, sipping hot chocolate and petting Oscar's Patronus.

"There's no shame," Oscar practically spits from his ball of soft and warmth, "in living to fight another day."

Astrid looks at him seriously. "There isn't."

"I'm sorry," he tells her. "I'm not him, but I'm sorry."

She smiles, just a tad real. "Thank you."

A long pause.

"This is why you're my favourite."

Ozpin stays silent in Oscar's mind, thinking about what he's done.

 **10**.

Hazel Potter sends Klein a detailed list of Weiss Schnee's route to Mistral, since this is now her jurisdiction. It should take a week at most to reach him.

Minutes later, she greets the small army of Menagerie natives that touch down on Mistral soil. With a regretful smile, she tells them, "I can take two or three of you to the city of Mistral now. The rest are going to have to walk it."

"Thank you, Hazel," Kali Belladonna smiles and recruits two of her most trusted guards. She leaves her husband and daughter in charge of following the Faunus-friendly route to the capital.

Astrid does not show any sign of _knowing_ in her persona, shaking Blake's hand when they're introduced. "Stay safe, Ms. Belladonna."

This is the last time Hazel Potter is seen before the school term begins.

* * *

 **A/N: Astrid is not nice, but that does not mean she doesn't care. It's caring for some more than others that causes her problems.**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Blaise Welshman, for your review! Nora's grenade launcher is probably the most dangerous of the team weapons when there's no aura around to protect them. At least most of them are bringing guns to a knife fight. Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! Yang's adding to the powder keg… and so is Ozpin. There are so many ways I want to do the Haven fight, I'm looking forward to that confrontation finally coming together. They're getting along for now, but you're right the kids are the ones who'd suffer the most. Well, them and Ozpin. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for your review!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope everyone has a fantastic day**


	14. (5Q - 5Y)

Chapter Fourteen

 **1**.

Astrid knew it was coming, because she cannot deprive herself of her senses all the time. She didn't expect Yang's arm to fall off, only having been held on by aura.

"Yang," Astrid's voice is soft, yet firm. She does not touch the young woman having a panic attack and keeps her hands out and raised in surrender as red eyes glare unseeingly. "You're in the City of Mistral." She lists off the date and time, repeating until the red eyes focus on her. "I want you to tell me five things you can see in the room."

"T-the kitchen ta-table. You… Um, the stove… The… window… The c-chairs."

"What are four things you can touch?" Probably a bad question as it sets her off again. Astrid is calm, no sudden movements or tone inflictions. Once Yang can breathe evenly after hearing where she is, they start again. Yang utters five things she can see. She runs her hand over the kitchen table to help give four things she can touch.

"Three things you can hear."

"You. The frying pan. Me."

"Two things you can smell."

Yang bares her teeth as she shakes. Astrid softly smiles to match. "Eggs. Burning."

"One thing you can taste."

"Blood." Yang shudders.

"You did great," Astrid tells her. "Would you like me to get you a chair?"

"No- no I've got it." Yang picks up her fallen arm, dropping it on the table. Astrid slides her a deck of cards. "What's this for?"

"To pass the time while we wait for breakfast." Astrid slides the charred remains on a plate and starts again. "You ever play Golf?" She grabs some cups.

"…The sport?"

"No," Astrid slides over a glass of water, sipping her own. "There's a card game called Golf. I'll teach you, if you want." She tosses the next mixture on the frying pan.

"Yah, sure." Yang is still too pale. Still a bit shaky. She puts on a brave face as she takes out the cards, handing them over. Astrid shuffles and shows her an easy game of luck and numbers. The older woman makes sure not to believe in the heart of the cards too much, taking each loss gracefully.

By the time Oscar wakes up enough to come out, Yang is a master at the game. Astrid passes to losing torch to her cousin and finishes making breakfast.

It isn't going to be an easy day of teaching, that's for sure.

 **2**.

"Um… Ms. Astrid?" Weiss nervously fidgets in the doorway. Said woman looks up from crunching numbers, amused. "I have a question about combustion."

Astrid straightens and motions her over. "Well, first, thank you for doing the work." Weiss' face twists, but it's true. She's the only one doing the physics homework. "Second, where are you having a problem?"

"It's more in the theory," Weiss shows her the page. Everything is done to specification – as expected of one of Sauron's tutored kids – with the questions about dust circled. "I can understand why an impact would activate dust bullets, but why does the math say the dust bullets activate inside the gun for these questions?"

Astrid lets out a harsh breath, taking a clean piece of paper. "Dust, as I'm sure you know, is a heavily researched phenomenon because of its ability to create natural forces from the energy contained inside of it. Atlas is a good example," she marks 'gravity' on the page, "since, by all accounts, the city should run out of the dust powering it one day. However, gravity dust is a renewable resource because it naturally stores the bonds that would otherwise be the gravitational forces between objects." She gives Weiss a look. "It's why that is your longest-lasting glyph.

"Other versions of dust," she draws the symbols, "are what are commonly used by the public because of their combustibility. They are used in bullets to give an extra _oomph_ to the attack. Under perfect circumstances, the force of the bullet halting creates however small a gap for the dust to release and explode into the surroundings.

"Realistically, dust is a volatile substance and it's the too-sudden energy transfer that sets it off. Being fired from a gun actually lowers the effect of dust, unless it hits an immovable object close after it's release. The act of firing is most dangerous because of the initial energy and force transfer. If firing damages the bullet, dust will explode the gun. If the force causes a reaction inside the bullet, the dust will explode.

"For these questions," Astrid copies down Weiss' numbers, "there is too much dust or too high grade of dust for the bullets to make it out of the barrel. They both force a reaction inside the bullet, which blows up the gun."

Weiss looks to her paper thoughtfully. "Do Hunters and Huntress change their weapons depending on what grade of dust they use?"

"No," Astrid begins, long-suffering. "Aura is the ultimate life-hack. When they shoot, the gun and bullets are like clothing. They're repaired and unhurt until they reach another object, at which time the bullets have usually lost aura protection and will explode on impact."

"So, I don't have to worry about my teammates blowing themselves up?"

"At worst there will be a gun jam," Astrid makes a face. "You'll find weapons with any sort of dust or dust bullets will do that when aura isn't used to heal the damages."

"Thank you," Weiss smiles, relieved. Before she goes, she wonders, "What about gravity bullet misfires?"

The older woman scoffs and turns back to calculating her business expenses. "If it misfires, the gun and nearby objects will be pulled together with force depending on how strong the gravitational pull in the dust was. I wouldn't suggest ever shooting one."

 **3**.

Ozpin can't help but wonder how great of an actress Astrid is, because when they and Qrow discuss the upcoming plans it is like nothing has changed. Leonardo has agreed to meet with Qrow on the night of the full moon, and no one is to reveal Oscar and Ozpin are sharing a body.

Astrid and Qrow fight long and hard about that, and then she fights with Ozpin. Oscar is to be in control, and the cane left behind. _No one outside the house is to know._

"Have you found something?" Ozpin finally asks, weary with the whole situation.

Astrid looks between them. "Just rumors, but I don't want to let anything leak if there are any surprises in store for us."

"Yah?" Qrow leans forward, interested. "Like what?"

"Hazel Rainart has been seen moving towards Mistral." She lets that sink in. "I'm hoping he doesn't stop by the headmaster's office the same day as us, but you never know."

That's a very strong hint. Ozpin wonders what she _knows_. "Alright. I will leave the cane behind."

Qrow startles, "Oz-"

"It's okay," he smiles at his friend. "It is just for one night."

He'll come up with a good apology soon, so Astrid will finally reveal what she's been nervous of.

 **4**.

"Well, Astrid," Běi gives a wry smile. "It seems you've got caught up in a mess."

Astrid smiles easier, because Běi likes her. Most of the police force does. She brings good news and a friendly smile. Hazel Potter only deals in favours and blacklist work. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'll take your word for it."

"Agent Cheshire told us you and a group are planning to visit Haven on the night of the full moon." Běi leads her to a strategy room, handing a folder of the information Hazel's given her. "The White Fang is planning an attack and we've been working to counter it. Cheshire reported you're dealing with Headmaster Lionheart and his… decisions to leave us defenceless. Any chance you can reschedule for an earlier time?"

"Sorry," Astrid shakes her head. "Qrow Branwen is the one with the appointment, and apparently this was the only day Lionheart wanted."

Captain Midori makes the same connection she does. "So, he's in on the attack." She swears.

 **5**.

Nora yelps as she gets shocked while unplugging the electric mixer. It only hurts like a pinch because her semblance absorbs it.

"What's wrong?" Astrid turns from gathering her cooking supplies.

Nora looks at the woman, eyes wide. Looks to the outlet. Shakes her head and smiles. "Nothing! Got electrocuted is all."

The older woman's eyes widen, she nervously hovers, "Do you need anything?"

"It's all good!" Nora sends her a thumbs up, because it is. She's just unsure _why_ her semblance is working. "Can't even feel it anymore! That was nothing compared to being struck by lightening!"

Astrid winces. "I can image."

 _Why does it work?_ Nora doesn't ask. _Why does mine work and not theirs?_

When Astrid focuses on her, aura and semblance both stop working. Like this, in reach of each to her doing mundane things, Nora can feel the low buzz against her skin, protecting her. It feels like the recovery period after losing all aura. It's there, but not to the extent it should be. She's been missing the feeling because she was expecting nothing to be there.

When Nora asks Ren later, he replies negative to ever feeling his aura active in close space with Astrid.

Nora can put two and two together, especially when it's in front of her. She doesn't ask, because it's a private subject between them, but it makes her wonder how other reincarnated affect each other.

Better yet, how does this effect Ospin?

 **6**.

In Vacuo, the insurgents think taking advantage of Loulou Skywalker's long-stretch of absences is a good idea. Astrid does not let several years of hard work go to waste and, after securing a length of time to herself, crushes the worst of them in one go. Then comes picking off the small fry. Some of her network falls into tatters, but more begin praising her name as she travels across the sandy wastelands, freeing and settling people into newer, healthier lifestyles.

There may also be three less people Ozpin has claimed to keep away from. Many of their followers or lackies have been shifted around or hospitalized to keep an eye on their 'rehabilitation'. In between this, Loulou works with the Headmaster of Shade and surrounding schools to get them dust now that Atlas has firmly closed borders.

When the Headmaster of Shade asks what she wants in return, Loulou smiles – a little too sharp – and winks, a little too spiteful. "When Ozpin eventually makes his way back," the headmaster startles at the words, "no one tells him about the few of Salem's lackies… unfortunate demise."

The shock from the headmaster is almost funny. "You know about that?"

"You'd be surprised on what came out after the Fall of Beacon," Loulou finger guns, and the floating guns behind her shoot the people spying on them from roofs away. "And you need to remember, no giving away information."

Everything has a cost, after all. At least in Vacuo, people say what they mean.

 **7**.

 _Leader has joined forces with Arthur Watts, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black._

 _Attack on Haven at full moon. Only Leader and her protégé going._

 _Camp moving next week. I want out._

Astrid clicks her tongue in annoyance. The plan was to blindfold her while in Haven, but if _Raven Branwen_ is going to be there-

She replies back as Hazel: _Can get you out personally the day after attack. Else, sneak away when Leader is gone. Will set you up with new I.D._

That makes it bird-wen and her protégé, Cinder and possibly three or four others if Salem's known Mistral forces will be converging, the White Fang, possible Grimm, and the headmaster. All of this against a hunter, six trainees, and possibly a police force and Menagerie merger.

The plan is that Astrid will wear a blindfold, Oscar helping her along.

That plan is going down the garbage shoot as soon as the opposing team arrives. The only issue Astrid can foresee would be her semblance not halting any magic, and even then the answer is _gun_. Maybe the police force can lend her some tranquilizers, she'll have to make a note of the request.

A knock on the wall has her look up, blinking at Yang in the entryway. "Hey, practice over?"

"No, I-" Yang's fist clench. "I want you to train me."

Astrid blinks again, because she was neve expecting this to happen. "I mean," her eyes drift to the robotic arm, "if you're sure? We only have a few days."

"I'm sure," Yang forces a smile. "I can't rely on it forever. I-… don't want to feel lost if it drops off in the middle of a battle."

"Atlas tech only does that around me," Astrid smiles slightly in return, turning off her scrolls and hiding them away. "Are you ready now?"

"Yep."

"Then let's head to the sparring mats. We'll go slow, but intensive. It'll be the most passive aggressive training you've ever had."

That startles a laugh. _Progress_.

 **8**.

The body-sharing is a learning curve for everyone involved. Even for Ozpin, though he acts as though it is just a part of life.

Nothing can prepare one for reincarnation, and two of the housemates understand this more than anyone here. A third listens and supports, while a fourth attempts to understand something that are lullaby echoes in the mind of.

Yang and Weiss have just started their learning curve of _who is Oscar_ and _who is Ozpin_.

Jaune has stopped trying to differentiate the two from the moment Oscar beat him in a spar.

Qrow pretends that nothing has changed.

It is a learning curve because everything is different, and trust has shifted in the room. There is Team JNR, Team RWY, Ozpin and Qrow, and Oscar and Astrid. There is Yang with unresolved parental issues and only stays to protect Ruby, maybe Weiss too as they've been seen more together. Weiss, who was running from the pressures and abusive, _manipulative_ , family to her older sister only to be caught up in this drama. She stays for her team, because she can't run away from them too.

There is Team JNR, only there because they want answers for their dead teammate. Only staying they feel responsible for stopping this because she can not.

Qrow and Ozpin, both who've been fighting for so long, invested so much, they can't stop.

Oscar, who's caught in the middle.

And Astrid. A woman with too many faces and too many plans. The person who's watched this crazy show only being held together by the plan of going for the Spring Maiden. She wants to believe in the best, but this whole thing is a time bomb slowly ticking down. This is a bag of mixed personalities and barely anything in common.

She helps teach them how to survive, but they are still in-training. Oscar is her priority. Not Yang's trust issues, Weiss' fear, Ruby's naivete, Jaune's anger, Nora and Ren feeling lost, Qrow's loneliness, or Ozpin's need to have control over the situation.

So, two days before they go to meet Leonardo, she sits down with her cousin, "If it all goes wrong, will you let me get you out of there?"

"What… do you mean?" Oscar looks so innocently confused, reminding her he's still a child.

"If this whole Spring Maiden or relic business gets too much for us to handle, we leave. Are you alright with that?"

It starts a fight; Astrid keeps calm and siting with her hands folded the whole time. Oscar paces, Ozpin comes out a few times, but in the end neither wants to abandon the group. Astrid agrees with their wishes.

She knows they'll hate her when she eventually goes back on her word and drags them away from the fight.

(The hardest of the learning curve, is when it's more Ozpin than Oscar at night. He calls out in his sleep, and Astrid wakes moments after. She hears names of people he's never mentioned, and on the worst nights he begs for the unknowns to stop.

It's hard knowing that he may call her name one day.)

 **9.**

"Hey, Weiss," Astrid smiles a bit shyly, "Mind coming with me for a second?"

Team RWY share hesitant looks. Weiss nods and gets off the ground, "Sure."

She leads the young woman to the kitchen, coffee and tea already poured. "Have a seat."

"What's… this about?" Weiss is tense

Astrid only smiles from her own seat. "I have a few friends in Atlas who I stay in contact with, normally to brag about our students." Weiss blinks, surprised. "Sauron has been worried since your father started trying to tell people you've stepped down from the family business for your health. Your brother has told her that you've actually been missing, and that's why no one's seen you."

"My…" Weiss looks conflicted, not knowing whether to be pleased or panicking. She fists a hand in front of her chest, shaking slightly. "He…"

Astrid takes a sip. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I've let Sauron know that you're safe, and she's offered to begin a smear campaign on your father for hiding your disappearance while also illegally claiming you've taken yourself out of the line of secession."

Eyes glisten, "W-what?"

"Since you have been missing before he started claiming your denouncement, any documents that say they've been signed by you are forged. No lawyer would dare go up against Sauron's ironclad proof that you have not been in the kingdom before the processed dates, and Sauron has enough clout that, if you waltzed into Atlas at the end of the month, you could become the new owner of the Schnee Dust Company the moment you stepped foot on any SDC property.

Weiss silently gasps for breath, tears falling slowly as she blinks. The girl takes Astrid's offered napkin. "Why would she do that?"

"You're one of her best students," only a few above Whitley. "She may not have been impressed you chose Beacon, but Sauron is d**n proud of everything you've survived. She wants to make sure you have something good to come home to, if you want the heiress title. It's your choice whether to keep it our not."

There's a moment, of Weiss crying and trying hard not to blow her noise in company. The young woman hasn't told her team the extent of her home life, and she truly does not want to. It hurts a bit, to hear Whitley is fighting for her in his own quiet way and the last thing she did... But it is more than uplifting to hear one of the biggest political players in Atlas has her back.

After her father last hit her was the straw that _broke_. Weiss no longer cares to ever be near him again. With puffy eyes – because her aura won't heal it here – Weiss pulls together and meets Astrid's gaze. "I want it. I don't want him to take this away from me."

Astrid – _Sauron_ – grins full of teeth across the table as she hands a tissue. "He won't."

It is not Astrid's priority that Weiss fears everything in this house is her only lifeline. Still, the young woman has earned her sympathy and help, even if through just being a decent person. Astrid is still not sure of the details that changed Weiss from who she was in the first season to now, but this young woman is someone she'd like to see go far.

Maybe, it's also partly because Whitley has expressed he does not what to be heir. He wants his father's approval, but even he can see when the broken ties of his family have passed the point of no return.

So begins the rumors in Atlas about a missing heiress, a cruel father, and the question of inheritance. All started at the push of a button, and about 100+ contacts.

Because if the borders are closed, and the manor staff have not seen the young woman in some time, _where is Weiss Schnee?_

(For those outside of Atlas, Weiss Schnee is and always will be heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Rumor is, she's vowed to change the company for the better.)

 **10**.

Captain Běi Midori looks at the young woman, face hard. "The White Fang has already swarmed into the lower levels, so we don't think they're trying to hide their presence. The ones I need you to keep an eye out for are from Menagerie. They've been slowly integrated into the top levels, so they'll be in ready position to make a stand against the Fang when the time comes." She hands Astrid an earpiece. "We won't be able to do anything until the White Fang are subdued but remember there is backup around the school."

"Thank you." Astrid smiles nervously.

"Someone will be listening for you to give the word."

"Really," Astrid emphasizes a bit more, "thank you. I'll do my best to explain everything once it's over."

"Just catch the perpetrators," Captain Midori has lost too many friends in her life. "And don't do anything stupid."

* * *

 **A/N: Even the calm before the storm is never truly peaceful.**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I know what you mean about Yang. A part of me wants to believe it's because she met Raven, but that is still a lot of trust to put into the bird-lady she just met vs. little cute boy Ozpin. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Blaise Welshman, for your review! A little more filler… Almost the end of Volume 5. Thank you again for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, TrilbyBard, for your review! Agreed, so much angst… I am glad to hear the story's working! The not-so-sneaky Over Powered (semblance) trope has been the one I'm most worried about, and it's nice to hear the bits of it haven't taken away from the story. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for your review!**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! I'm worried about how much we don't see Oscar protesting in cannon. Him in Volume 6 was a bit painful to watch. Ozpin also really needs time to recover... Maybe even a few lifetimes. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope everyone has a fantastic day**


	15. (5Z - 6A)

Chapter Fifteen

 **1**.

Astrid moves to the side, letting Ruby pass up the stairs. The woman watches for a moment, then sighs and shakes her head. Grins, "Is there some good news I should know of?"

"Just Leo calling to confirm," Qrow sighs before chugging back his coffee. When he turns to look back, he chokes.

"What?" Astrid drops down on the couch. Ozpin is laughing behind his hot chocolate.

"Nothing," Qrow averts his eyes.

Astrid rolls hers, nudging his foot. "I'm trying to make an impression," a tunic past mid-thighs with bigger sleeves to hide the larger knives and extendable poles on her person. No blow darts, unfortunately. Her nylons won't allow it. Hair is done up with curls and sharp pins, eyeshadow and lipstick softening a few facial features.

"You will," Qrow coughs. Side-eyes her. "Not sure Leo is someone you need to impress."

"Can't hurt," her smile is sweet. She cuts over to Ozpin. "Are we going to tell the kids about the Grimm if the relic leaves its vault or…?"

Ozpin sighs as Qrow frowns. "Oz?"

"I don't see it necessary." He looks over to his trusted friend, a bit upset that Astrid brings it up now.

Before he can continue, Astrid nudges the man again. "Think for a moment, Qrow. Why would the relic be sealed into a vault in the middle of a city, under a school designed to train and be taught by people whose sole job is to fight the creatures of Grimm? Instead of, I don't know, a bank or thrown in the middle of a volcano?"

Qrow blinks from her to throw confused awe at Ozpin. "It attracts Grimm."

"It does," Ozpin is a better person for not glaring at his cousin. "Another reason it should remain sealed away."

"So, wait, does that mean-"

"It does," Ozpin cuts in, a pointed look at Astrid.

The woman in question sighs with their gazes on her. "Fine." She stands, hand out. "I'll go tuck away the cane and you two can discuss whatever it is you don't want me to hear."

Now Ozpin is the one under _looks_. He hesitates. "Okay…"

"Remember," Astrid calls to the entire house, stepping to her room, "We leave in ten minutes."

" _Rodger that,"_ comes from her earpiece.

 **2**.

The hardest part of the hairdo is making sure it covers the earpiece as well as looks good with the blindfold.

" _We have a sighting on your group, Astrid. You're clear the whole way to the academy."_

The woman does not react to the voice breaking silence for only her. Instead, she taps the hand clasping hers to get their attention. Astrid smiles at her cousins, "What does the sky look like?"

They are at the back of the group, a shuffle up ahead as the others look themselves. Oscar hums, "It's… bright. No stars yet, but the moon pieces are in full view."

Astrid chuckles a bit, wondering if the thing will ever become tidal locked. "Anything out of place?"

Oscar knows what she means. "Everything looks the same."

"There's supposed to be a big meteor shower in a few months." Two great things about the desert, it lacks light pollution and it has much room for giant lenses. "Maybe that will change things up."

Oscar giggles softly. "Az, you know that's not how it works."

She smirks. "Just checking you remember."

"We're at more steps," he helps her.

" _Once you're inside, Astrid, we won't have visual. Strongly recommend you remove the blindfold."_

"I've got it. Thanks, Oscar."

He stays close, letting them fall back as Qrow and the trainees take a faster pace. The only reason he doesn't gape at the inside of the academy is because Ozpin remembers. Still… the boy can't help feeling a little awed. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No," Astrid returns his whisper. "What does it look like?"

"Big… and empty. Lionheart is at the top of a staircase."

"Why hello." Astrid's seen enough speeches to recognize the voice of the headmaster. He sounds… stressed. "Thank you for… coming… There… seems to be more of you than last time."

Astrid smiles sweetly towards the voice, waving as Oscar steps closer.

"Eh," Qrow tries for lighthearted, "you know what they say, 'The more the merrier'. So what's going on with the council?"

" _White Fang spotted. They're… planting bombs on the tower."_

" _Should we pull Astrid out?"_

" _Negative, it seems they're with a human. He's… hold on. Leader Adam Taurus spotted conversing with said human."_

" _Wait, did someone say Raven? They don't mean Raven Branwen, do they?"_

"…"

" _It sounds like her. And we now have confirmation that Leonardo Lionheart is working with the terrorists."_

" _F**k. Okay, how is it with the Menagerie group?"_

" _Ground support is on their way. Planning to send someone in to diffuse the bombs before apprehending the White Fang. Have an anti-bomb squad working with her now."_

" _Good, now-"_

" _Human is on the move! He's heading towards the academy."_

" _Everyone quiet!"_

"…"

Astrid grips Oscar's hand tighter, holding him back from running to the fireball-hit Ruby.

" _S**t."_

"' _Cinder'? As in, the woman who helped orchestrate the fall of Beacon?"_

" _And it sounds like her lackies are there too."_

"Oh no," Oscar whispers, stepping closer to her as the doors slam shut. He clutches her hand with both of his.

" _Lost visual of White Fang's human."_

" _Alright everyone, time is of the essence. Astrid can deal with those inside the academy, it's our job to make sure they can get out alive. Stay focused on the White Fang. Agent White, keep on Astrid."_

" _You've got it, ma'am."_

" _The rest of you-"_

" _I've got you, Astrid. You've just got to give me the signal."_

 _That's great_ , Astrid thinks, finally lifting a hand to the knot on her head, _because Jaune's grief will get us killed otherwise._

"What are you doing?" Oscar gasps.

She pulls on their locked hands. "Getting _you_ away from the fight. If I catch you engaging any of them, you're not going to like the consequences."

"We can't just leave them," a mix of Oscar and Ozpin panicking.

Astrid sits, gently tugging him to do the same. "We aren't. We're going to commentate this mess. I mean look, there's Jaune Arc swinging wildly at Cinder Fall. Oh, and Cinder trips over her own dress. Can Jaune get a hit- oof, apparently not."

Slowly, hesitantly, Oscar sits as well. "Um… Ruby's doing well against the mint woman."

"Hmm… oh yes, it seems Emerald Sustrai is trying to wrap her weapon around Ruby Rose's. She keeps failing over and over, and it looks like she's frustrated! I wonder why her attacks don't seem to work; I've seen blind people with better shots than that."

"Yang's doing well against- oh. He just fell over?"

"Mercury Black looks to be struggling, something about his legs not working. Honestly, what a time to get jelly legs."

Oscar stiffens, "Leonardo-"

Astrid is standing, knife thrown half a second later. Headmaster Lionheart startles, his shot goes wide, and he falls to the ground as the knife sinks into the wall behind him. When he looks over, she shouts, "No assistance from the peanut gallery!"

Oscar breathes shakily. "Raven and Qrow are still going at it. Nora and Ren…" he looks up with big eyes, "They can't beat him."

"And you aren't getting involved," Astrid snaps. A flash of white catches her eye. "What is she doing?! Doesn't she know that summoning won't work?!" _Because Grimm don't_ -

The awful, tearing scream pauses everything. Raven's lackey, with her weapon stopping Weiss' summon. Yang and Mercury. Raven and Qrow. Hazel, Nora, and Ren. Jaune stumbles back in horror. Ruby is frozen.

"Cinder!" Emerald screams, running to the writhing woman.

"Oh," Astrid's brain threatens to short circuit. The black dots floating away from Cinder fade. " _Oh_."

She turns on the spot, throwing another knife towards Leonardo. The bullet he fired at Qrow explodes in the air, flames heating the rooms.

Then Weiss is screaming, and Raven's protégé backs off with no remorse. The kids scream the fallen heiress' name, abandoning their fights to go to her. Astrid forces her cousin to his feet, pushing him towards the kids.

Oscar protests, "What?"

"Get over there now!" She throws her third knife to where Leonardo again tries to interfere. Hazel has backed off to guard Cinder with Emerald. The mutated woman is snapping at the headmaster, Raven, and Vernal to _get to the vault_. Mercury falls every time Astrid focuses his way. "Get against the wall! Qrow and I will keep them off you!"

"Astrid-"

"Oscar, stay safe with the kids or you're grounded for the rest of your _life_."

He freezes. It doesn't help the situation, he knows, but a part of Ozpin breaks through, "I can help."

"You help by trying to stop the bleeding and staying out of the way."

"…Okay."

She keeps herself between him and the evil guys, eyeing the lowering elevator suspiciously. She's not too far away – too focused on many other things – to send one last glare at Cinder that sends the terrorist to her knees just in time to disappear. _A vault beneath the school._ "Shannaro."

" _Understood. We still need about ten minutes before we can help you, Astrid."_

Qrow drifts over to her, keeping his weapon at ready. "So, what's the plan?"

Astrid reaches into her bra and pulls out a gun. Qrow coughs a bit, unable to help the smile as she pulls a hidden clip from her upper thigh. "Our reinforcements are about ten minutes out."

"Reinforcements?"

"What?" she casts him a dry look. "Did you honestly think all I did during the day was grade papers?"

He shrugs.

"The police have this place surrounded," she mutters, watching as Emerald helps Mercury to his feet. Hazel is pulling out some dust crystals while Leonardo has his dual disk at ready to fire. "The White Fang are being dealt with so we don't blow sky-high."

"Alright. So what about these guys?"

"He's got aura-sync prosthetic legs." Qrow huffs in realization. "She makes you see things that aren't there. Leonardo's weapon is a bomb in the making, and Hazel-"

Said man begins screaming the moment he plunges the dust crystals in his arms.

"-brawn and no brain, apparently."

Qrow lowers his weapon, snickering. "I wish you were around for so many of my fights."

" _Puh_ -lease," Astrid flicks off the safety and grins. Behind them, Weiss snaps into wakefulness as Jaune's freshly realized semblance of amplifying aura works with attention off it. "I'm a lover not a fight, honey."

"Who _are_ you?" the headmaster gasps out, shaking.

"I'm-"

"Yang, go!"

 _What the_ \- Astrid blinks as Yang blurs past them and jumps down the elevator shaft. Alone. "Qrow, can you please go after her?"

"Me?"

"Of the two of us, who can fly?"

"Right. On it."

Leonardo goes to shoot, and Astrid shoots his kneecap with _expert precision_. While he's bleeding and howling on the ground, Qrow jumps down after his niece.

"I hope no one else is going to be an idiot today!" Astrid shouts, never straying her aim from the four on the opposite side of the room. "If the rest of you kids don't stay behind me, your in for some nasty side effects too."

"What are you?" Emerald – the only one unhurt – says with terrified eyes.

"I'm human," Astrid bares her teeth. "Though I'll be interested to hear why your boss isn't. Later, though. We've still got a few minutes of standing here before the White Fang threat is dealt with." Her finger moves to the trigger, and she knows Emerald sees it. "And I'd sit down if I were you. Any other movement and I'll start shooting again."

It's such a shame that this is what's become of her life. A person was dying behind her, and she chose to hold a gun.

The doctor she once was would have been horrified.

 **3**.

Vernal was Raven's portal link to the bandit camp. They both knew this mission would be one-way for the younger woman, but still Raven _tried_. It was easy to ice Cinder after knocking her off the edge. The fall will kill her, just as she killed Vernal.

Then Raven unthinkingly opens the vault.

Of course Yang sees it.

And… it's not because of Qrow's arrival that Raven leaves. Yang says nothing to the man about Raven opening the vault, and she doesn't want to feel like she owes the child. Their short talk is not why Raven leaves, either.

No, Raven leaves because she _unthinkingly opened the vault_.

There is the question of if the object will change with her when she transforms. If it doesn't, the cracks in the walls from her and Cinder's little spat aren't big enough to slip through with it. If Raven had waited, had come back later, then maybe she could have gotten the object for herself.

Instead she flees, like she always has. Runs away while her power is still hidden from those who would hunt her if they knew.

Qrow does not attempt to follow, and Raven feels the sourness of betrayal once again. It isn't a surprise, only expected.

He comforts Yang instead of her, and that's the bitterness she's left with.

Goodbye, Vernal.

 **4**.

A voice comes floating from the top staircase, and whatever is there causes gasps from the kids and fear from Emerald. "What… is going on here?"

Astrid spares it less than a glance, gun still pointed at those seated and defeated. It is not a person, which only means-

Instead of short-circuiting, there is a high-pitched scream. Astrid knows the dark flecks must be appearing. What she doesn't know, is that a tentacle-like arm shoots out and dissolves mere centimetres away from her.

"What," Hazel puffs out, still twitching from where the electric crystals are drained in his arms. They can't be removed because he's dug them in too deep, the blood has only recently started to clot, "did you do?"

"It's part of my semblance," Astrid rolls her shoulders into the silence. "Don't worry about it."

He laughs. First a chuckle, and then full-blown hysterics. When he calms, even his teammates don't seem too pleased. Hazel keeps smiling. "It would have been nice to have you on our side."

"Yah, well, I can't say I'm fond of your management."

"Careful," he closes his eyes. "After that, I don't think she'll be fond of you either."

"Was that…" Ruby breaks into the silence, "Salem?"

"It was," Hazel grumbles.

"…She sounded, human," Jaune's voice echoes.

"Here's some advice," Leonardo mutters, determinedly not looking at his tourniquet leg, "don't ever believe she is."

The elevator starts up, and Astrid is the only one to move. Shifts so it is part of her view. Yang and Qrow stand tall, an object clenched in the girl's robotic hand.

"Cinder!" Emerald straightens, only sitting because of the gun trained on her.

Yang shakes her head.

"No," Emerald whispers. Mercury holds her down. "No. No! _No!_ " She hyperventilates, and then faints.

"Well," Astrid breaks through the cursing of Salem's team. "You two have good timing. Our reinforcements should be here in three, two, o-"

The door bangs open. "This is the Mistral City police. Everyone put your weapons down and hands up in the air!"

 **5**.

Oscar sticks to her like glue, wrapped in a blanket and hot chocolate in hand. They sit on the staircase, relic at their feet. Everyone is busy. Qrow, assisting with statements as the legal adult in charge of the trainees and making sure Salem's group get to their hunter/huntress designed holding cells. Weiss is being looked over by paramedics, appearing slightly outcast as the rest of her team talks with Blake and Sun. Astrid waves when the heiress looks over.

"Hey, Macy," the woman calls to a passing officer. "I know you're busy, but would you mind getting Ms. Schnee a hot chocolate? She deserves one, and her teammates are…"

"Sure thing, Astrid," the tense-faced officer grins, heading towards the paramedics after seeing what the other sees.

"Thank you!"

Oscar sighs a bit next to her. "Why didn't you tell us you were working with the Mistral police?"

"You never asked." She gets a _look_ for that. "Well, you didn't. Besides, this mission was supposed to be top secret. I wasn't let in on it until one of their agents figured out Lionheart was bringing Qrow here for a trap."

That seems to appease him. The boy stares at the floating gold and blue object the police let Astrid hold on to. "Ozpin says we have to take it to Atlas."

"…I mean, we could try finding the Spring Maiden? Or leave it with Aunt M?"

He snorts. _"Astrid."_

"Fine, fine," it's scary just thinking about the headache to come that is _legally getting to Atlas_. "I'll get started on getting us there tomorrow."

Oscar drops his head on her arm. She shifts, draping it over his shoulder and drawing him closer. A few minutes later, a young officer in a white rabbit mask stealthily makes their way over.

"I'm supposed to brief you," Agent White begins, smiling. "Night's not over yet."

Astrid slowly rolls her shoulders. "That doesn't sound positive."

"The Leader got away. We've got people trailing him, but no idea how long until he leads us to his base."

"I take it Cheshire is going to get sent in?"

"Yep! We need you in five minutes for some more investigation work, and then we can send you home."

The older woman sighs, grabbing the lamp. "Come on, Oscar, I'll drop you with the paramedics." Grumbling, she throws the agent a look, "don't want to be late for a very important date."

Agent White giggles.

"Where are you going?" Oscar takes her hand.

"Probably down to the vault," Astrid saw when Yang's statement caused a stir. It's the only thing different from everyone else's experience.

"You are correct," Agent White chirps.

Oscar just about strangles her hand. "Does it have to be you?"

"Astrid is our number one civilian volunteer," Agent White, the traitor, proudly states. "She helps with many of our strange cases."

" _How_ often do you help?"

"Not often," Astrid shoots a glare at the agent. Then she's smiling sweetly, "Hey, Weiss? I'm sorry to ask, but do you mind making sure no one bothers Oscar while I deal with some issues?"

"I can do it," she blinks, hot chocolate in hand and blanket around her. "Of course. You'll be safe, right?"

"I will," Astrid sets her own drink on a discard table. She hands off the relic to Oscar before helping him up to Weiss' medical bed. "Just some loose ends to check on. See you guys in a bit."

Oscar pauses, swallowing whatever causes his conflicted face. "Stay safe…"

Their next stop is Captain Midori. The shorter woman glares balefully around the academy. "This is a mess, Astrid. We'll have to begin transferring students to Vacuo as soon as possible."

"Well, good thing for Agent Cheshire, right?"

"If we can afford her time." The captain shakes her head. "But you need to focus on finding the bodies. How sure are you that Cinder and Vernal are dead?"

"Oh, if Cinder's actually dead I'll make sure Cheshire can move kids over on the first day of school. Vernal is… well, Raven isn't one to normally leave behind bodies of her own."

Captain Midori curses. "Well, it will be you, Agents Black and White Rabbits, and Ms. Xiao Long. Will you need back-up?"

"Maybe some grappling hooks, but I think we should be able to handle it."

Astrid gets a hard glare. "My Agents better come back."

"Of course, captain."

 **6**.

"So…" Oscar clenches and unclenches his mug. It's lukewarm and not comforting. Neither is the- well… it's not _silence_ but since Ozpin's receded far back in his head it feels quiet around him. "How… are you doing?"

"Fine," is Weiss' brisk reply. She looks away from his skeptical look. "Okay, so not _fine_ , but… better than… you know."

There was so much blood and- "That's… good. Should you lie down?"

Weiss shakes her head, pretending she isn't carefully watching the team bond without her. "I don't want to. I… Thank you, Oscar, for keeping me awake."

"I'd say anytime, but, ugh, please don't do that again."

She cracks a smile. Huffs. "Of course I won't."

They both turn when Ruby laughs. Oscar sighs and looks to his drink, feeling alone with faint echoes of Ozpin's panicking.

"Hey, Oscar, are-"

"You're Weiss Schnee, aren't you?" a short, dark haired cat Faunus steps in front of their stretcher bed.

Oscar tenses when Weiss does. The girl shakes a bit, "Yes, ma'am."

The woman smiles wider, "I'm Blakes' mother, Kali. It's a pleasure to meet you."

And just like that, Weiss relaxes every so slightly. Eyes a bit wide. Oscar doesn't really understand, resolving to ask his cousin about it later. "It's nice to meet you too. You've raised a wonderful young woman, Ms. Belladonna."

"You're just the sweetest," Ms. Belladonna utters. "And it's Kali, dear. I'm so excited to meet Blake's teammates, even if it could have been under better circumstances. I saw what you did during the doubles in the tournament." She winks. "Did you at least get a good feel of the trumpeter?"

Wiess squeaks. "It wasn't like that." Oscar is so confused. "I just- I mean-"

Ms. Belladonna laughs. "I'm joking, dear. Sorry, sorry." Her mirthful gaze falters on Oscar. "And who might you be?"

"Oscar Pine, ma'am," he almost winces at how country that sounded. Weiss had such a stiff greeting, like Astrid can pull off.

"Is someone here with you, Oscar?"

"My cousin is." He rubs the mug for any heat. "The police are talking with her now."

"Ahh, well how about I stay with you two until they come back?" Kali smiles like there is nothing wrong with the night they're all having. "I have plenty of stories from when Blake was a child, and no one ever seems to be around to hear them."

Oscar and Weiss share a look. Ozpin is no help. Oscar shrugs.

Weiss nods to Kali. "We'd love to hear them."

Kali smiles, ears twitching once. Oscar looks over; apparently the other group hasn't noticed the Belladonna matriarch. He keeps the relic hidden under his blanket and sips his drink. Hopefully the stories are better than cold hot chocolate.

 **7**.

The elevator ride is spent in tense silence, Yang holding her robotic arm. The agents in white and black rabbit masks share glances every now and then. Astrid stands close to the opening, watching with pursed lips and a tightness that could give her wrinkles.

There is a too large cavern. Rocks and rubble on the walkway. An open door that leads to nowhere. A body.

Agent Black Rabbit, last to exit, throws a penny-sized object off the bridge. The device in the agent's hand shudders once before counting the distance. Agent Black stays back with Yang after the young woman confirms the body's identity.

"If Raven turned into a bird," Astrid mutters, searching the pockets, "Vernal must have been her tie to the camp. She doesn't just leave people behind."

Agent White Rabbit finishes tying a cord to the rock. The agents stare at each other in silent communication. Yang nervously shifts, looking everywhere but the body.

Agent White grins a little too happily when Astrid comes over. The unmasked woman finds her own breathing a bit too shallow, "I hate this part."

A giggle. "After this, you'll think nothing of falling down the stairs."

"Ha," Astrid drawls, wrapping her arms around the agent. Shuts her eyes. "Ha."

A click as she's belted in too. Then, Agent White Rabbit leans back.

 _Off they fall._

 _Down, down, down_.

Just like a spy movie, they halt like tense boards suspended inches from the ground. Agent White releases her cargo.

Astrid glares and rolls away, unbelting herself. The ground is firmer than she expected, smoother too. Almost like rocks were worn down by the water, though all that's left is a small pool of it. The woman walks over while the agent silently communicates with Agent Black Rabbit. It is too dark for a good view, but with no other sign of ice this must be it.

Agent White Rabbit steps beside her, penlight coming on. A low whistle, "Do you think she's alive?"

"If she is," Astrid grounds out, "she won't be for long. Not with me standing here."

"Cryostasis is possible here," Agent White says thoughtfully. "Difficult, but possible."

"The thing is…" Astrid's mind already hypothesises but saying it out loud might make it _real_. "The only chance of her heart restarting is through outside forces. What I saw earlier makes me think she has some Grimm fused with her. That might be the only reason she didn't die from the fall." _And-_

The ice in the water shatters, startling the adults. Bubbles and dark particles rise to the surface, the body underneath thrashing and disintegrating. Too soon red leaks, and Cinder dies.

"Of with her head," Agent White Rabbit mutters. It's disrespectful, but neither held love for her. They have friends who died because of her attack on Beacon. Astrid and the agent share a hand squeeze before turning away from the defiled large puddle. "We'll make sure nothing rises from the ashes."

"Thanks." At least it's understood Astrid is going to be too busy to make sure Cinder stays dead. "Give me a call in a few days. I'll see when Hazel can start ferrying kids to Shade."

They clip in and hug. Agent White looks up to give the signal. A jolt, and they're jerked up. The agent chants in her ear, "We're late, we're late, for a very important date."

 _Too true_ , Astrid thinks. A few meetings need to be bumped. _Though today, we're right on time._

 **-**.

At the same time she's falling, Astrid is also back home on the farm. This Astrid travelled several hours back, after the chaos of the night died down and everyone's asleep in Ozpin's safehouse. All around the cellar are binders, plus a fresh corkboard starting to clutter with dates and estimates. Moving large quantities of people means having room for them on the other side. How many are likely to go, and who can be counted on to house them?

The woman grimaces as her stomach feels like it's dropping with the fall. Two sets of events happening at once is hard. She drops the red pen in her lap and rubs her temples. It is being a _night and a half_ alright.

Here it comes again. Astrid resists mouthing the words she makes. Doesn't appreciate how her eyes have dilated for a dark room. She turns off the light just as Agent White Rabbit turns on the one there.

Astrid blinks in sync. Water. Ice. Bubbles. Red-

The woman blinks. Looks around. Hesitates before touching her head. The memories are still playing – still forming – but the overlap doesn't hurt. Weird. Appreciated, but weird.

No looking the gift horse in the mouth, Astrid buckles down and _works_.

 **8**.

Kali Belladonna is a lot of things-

 _okay, yes, she was an assassin_ once upon a time _, there's no need to keep bringing it up_ dear

-but she's never been one to stand by and let things happen. Between her and Ghira, the people of Menagerie are safe and healthy and _no one on their side was hurt this night_.

Well, there's Weiss, but her injury happened before they met so it doesn't count. Besides, she doesn't live on the island, so she's technically not part of her group.

Doesn't mean she can't mother her, and by how the girl seems so unused to it Kali is going to have to mother slowly. Unless of course this is the shock. At least the boy is open to the mothering; she's seen his cousin looking after him after all.

Why do all these trainees seem to think they need to act tough? There's no shame in falling apart while the adults get a handle on it.

 _Between her and her husband, Kali was always the more bloodthirsty and born leader. Ghira has the charisma for the larger crowds. One-on-one is where she shines._

"Captain Midori," Kali doesn't break the gentle mother look as she approaches the one in charge. They've been working together since their arrival in Mistral, but Kali still finds it odd to be looking down instead of up. "Who are all these masked people?"

The one in the flamingo mask bows to the captain and the matriarch Belladonna. The agent walks off, stiff as a board, but it seems to be a pattern for all those in a flamingo mask.

"They're the best we could get in such a short time," the police captain keeps frowning, raising an eye at the Faunus. "A few are part of my team, but overall they're part of a larger group that patrols Mistral."

"Do they work for Hazel Potter?"

The captain huffs a laugh. "The odd ones always do. Thankfully, their only objective is to keep the peace in Mistral from extremists." She pointedly eyes the bloodstains across the room. "And to do some hunts. They're why half of Mistral is still standing after Beacon's fall."

And isn't that _telling_. It reminds Kali of a few of her police force who fought off the Grimm with extreme prejudice during the fall. Menagerie would not be standing without them, not after those Behemoths came from the wastelands.

"If you can pay them," Captain Midori begins walking to the officers flagging her down, "they can do anything."

Kali's lip twitches into a smirk, just for a second. That helpful tidbit was surely left on purpose. The Faunus woman pauses for just long enough to spot the apparent de facto leader amongst the masks, the one she's been careful to steer clear of. The only one with an obvious gender, he has a checkered mask and a gravity defying top hat.

"Well, hello, madam," he greets her with overdramatic flair. "How are you this busy, busy evening?"

"I am well," Kali's grin goes soft to sharp, "and yourself."

He doesn't disappoint, "I'm late for tea."

She knows it's a code, but not something she recognizes. _Curses_. "Well, I can't help with that, but maybe you know someone who can help me."

"Oh?" his hands clasp in front. He sways. "But what would trouble such a fair lady?"

"I need to make sure ex-headmaster Leonardo's work hasn't undone everything the Faunus have worked for in Mistral."

He stills. Gwafs. _Laughs_. "Oh, my dear," he huffs, catching her split second of rage, "we're all mad here." He leans in close, whispers more serious, _with venom_ , "Next time ask. Don't state what we are already giving freely."

Kali hisses out, "Nice talking with you too."

They are both back to normal when they turn and face the world. Kali Belladonna does not shake, she is better than that. When her husband asks if she is alright, she assures him everything is as well as it can be.

Even now, she does not see the signs. Does not know what she is missing. Her request was perfectly reasonable, so why did he react like _that?_

But there are children to mother, the people of Menagerie to keep safe tonight, and many hours until it's over. Kali has better things to do than fulfil an old habit of tearing down masks.

 **9**.

He hasn't stopped watching her since the elevator came back. Though she looks for Weiss, his cousin doesn't ask why he's alone. Oscar gets a smile and a hug, a question of, "Would you like to go, or would you like to spend a night in a hotel?"

"Can we just, go home?" he doesn't mean it to sound like begging. Ozpin barely stirs from his panic attack.

"Of course," Astrid smiles. "Do you mean the farm, or Ozpin's place?"

"Not funny," he pouts and holds arms up. She turns, letting his wrap around her neck and waist. Some might say he's too old for a piggyback ride, but he's never felt such exhaustion in his life. He doesn't want to risk standing. "Can we have hot chocolate and marshmallows?"

Astrid waves to the police they walk by. "Of course."

"And watch a Fighting Rangers movie?"

She hates those, even chokes on a groan. "Sure."

The Relic of Knowledge bangs on his hip until she clips it to her own. He… doesn't know if it's better or worse. Ozpin made it very clear he's worried with other people holding on to it, but this is _Astrid_. It's easier to breathe with it gone, trusting her with it. And yet, still he thinks about the night. Oscar still wonders, "…Why would anyone do this?"

"Sometimes it's about protecting people," Astrid mutters, the night chill raising goosebumps. "Sometimes it's about change. Lot of times it's about power. This… well, some people just want to see the world burn."

"Was Cinder alive?"

Astrid takes a moment to answer, readjusting her hold. "We found her in a block of ice. It will depend on if they can get her out or not."

Oscar doesn't mean to tighten his hold, but some deep, echoing fear rings in every pore.

"You'll never see her again," Astrid promises.

"What if she or the others escape?"

"They won't. Not even the best escape artist or genius will get out of where they're going."

It shouldn't be as assuring as it is. "Isn't it just the police cells? Maybe the hospital?"

"It's not about the place, but the people guarding it."

"Who's… guarding it?"

"The Tweedles. I hear they were brought in particularly for this mission."

"Who are the Tweedles?"

But Astrid smiles all secret-like. Meanie. "The best guards in the world."

He's too tired for this. Maybe Ozpin will have more luck whenever he's back.

 **-**.

(On her hip, the relic doesn't make a sound.)

 **10**.

Astrid takes a break from preparing housing options to answer a few emails.

 _Oh no._ The one wanting an update on Cinder leaves her choking for a moment. "Who's the Fall Maiden now?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Vacuo has the world's largest observatory. Kali is so happy her daughter has friends. Astrid is stressed, but what else is new.**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I'm so glad to hear! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! Things went a lot smoother with Capable Adults around. Only a few loose ends this time – some bigger than others – as the slow ease into volume 6 begins. Definitely more feels on the way. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, TrilbyBard, for your review! There will be small chapters about the other identities, not sure when though. After the Pines 'adopted' Oscar is when Astrid began networking. Only once she figured out short-time long-distance travel came Hazel Potter. Everything snowballed from there over the years, and then finally exploded when time travel became possible. I hope this helps! Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Shade Midnight, for your review, and for your reviews on my other stories! I'm really glad to hear that. Your review helped me kick the last bit of writer block on this chapter, so I really hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much again for your reviews!**

 **I hope everyone has a fantastic day**


	16. (6B – 6C)

Chapter Sixteen

 **1**.

 _There is a voice. A woman. "What is your real name?"_

 _She looks her dead in the eye, balls of sarcasm behind her teeth, and replies, "Ostridge."_

 _Annoyance. Blue._

Astrid shoots up with a gasp, eyes wide and barely seeing in the dark. She breathes heavy as her mind tries to organize into _order_.

"Nightmare?" Ozpin asks.

It takes a moment. To look. Astrid swings her legs over the side of the bed, fake smile under the blue light the relic gives off. It's under a black sheet, but it floats. She's almost mirroring her cousin except her shoulders are hunched. "Yah. Too much excitement for one day."

He hums. Looks to the floating sheet. "There will be more to come."

A moment. "Are you alright, Ozpin?"

A second. "I will be."

Astrid switches bed, his eyes following. She leans against the wall, at the end of the mattress. Between the sheet and her cousin. "So, Atlas?"

"Yes."

"Gonna to tell me why?"

He fiddles with the cane handle. "The Grimm will sense the relic more now that it's free. Because we're so high up, the worst will be the few single air-born Grimm that drift towards the city. Once we're on the ground, however…"

She wants to swear. Doesn't. "I guess that's gud enough a reason ta burry the relic under a mountain village. The Atlas military is definitely a plus. I will warn ya that it's gonna take at least a couple weeks ta secure us all transportation to Atlas."

Ozpin frowns. "If we go to Argus, we can find something there."

Astrid slides forward, arm slinging around him. "I don't think ya quite understand the situation we're in, cuz."

"Astrid-"

"Nope," she bops his nose. "Not only are we stuck 'til the police clear us, there's settin' up travel to get us to an Atlas port. Then there's the problem of travellin' a group our size into a _closed borders kingdom_. We'll also need commendations when we land, and a _plan_ on how ta contact your friends in Atlas. Won't surprise me ta be stuck here over a month."

He's shaking under her arm. "We don't have that much time."

"Then we'll make time." A squeeze and then settling back against the wall. "Re-lax. The worst is over an' we can deal with the fallout."

"I don't think the worst is over," he mutters, hands squeezing together.

"Then we'll deal with the worst." Astrid stands. "And once it's dealt with, we're taking a _long_ vacation somewhere warm an' sunny."

He tries not to grimace, "I'm not sure it will ever be over."

"Everything has an end, Ozpin," Astrid grins, hand out. "Now, promise me we can sit on a beach with fruity drinks after visiting the cold, _cold_ north."

He hesitates, something softening the edges. Ozpin takes the hand with the yearning of someone who hasn't stopped running the world in ages. "I conditionally promise."

"That's the spirit." She clicks a chain to the too-bright relic on her way by.

Ozpin looks to be suffering as she pulls the floating object along behind them. "Where are we going?"

"Ta watch bad movies until we fall asleep again. If I have ta suffer through Oscar's Fighting Rangers show, ya do to."

 **2**.

They are under house arrest.

Well, not really. Not all of them. They're stuck in the house for their own protection, being guarded by a rotation of flamingo and rabbit masks. An officer must be called to escort them out, and trying to leave results with them waking up in their rooms having no idea how they got there.

Except for Astrid. She has too many friends, too much to do. _Late, late, for a very important date._ The masked guards stare when the others try to use the phrase, though Nora ended up breaking into song and got a smile from them the first time. Since Astrid doesn't trust others with her cousin, there's always a mouse or clam masked person keeping an eye on him and appearing when everyone leaves him alone. They don't blink twice when Ozpin takes over for a game of chess or taijitu and ladders.

Where she was always there before, the last forty-eight hours it seems that Astrid has no time to stay. Especially as it's day two of house arrest, when a pink cat mask dons her face.

Captain Midori looks old, throwing the files of undercover agents on the table.

"We tried to get out who we could," Ecila sits across from the cat mask agent. There are several cards she's toying with, a nervous habit. "Most were unwilling, of course. The Leader slaughtered the rest. Nonsense, nonsense… does not deserve the title…"

A picture is slammed onto the table. Blood and bodies decorating the hall where White Fang Leaders used to take audiences.

"'Only a few recognize the way,'" Astrid quotes the Cheshire Cat from videogames not of here, "'some don't find it when they do – some… don't ever want to.'"

"Dee and Dudley are busy with the terrorists," Captain Midori grounds out, "so we've called in the Joker."

 _The Jailor_. Astrid's impressed they're pulling out all the stops. "The Queen let him go?"

Midori grimaces. The hedgehog quills that make Ecila's hair puff as she smiles, "She wishes him dead."

"Justice first," Midori reminds her.

Astrid holds the picture. "Then justice he shall see."

 **3**.

Meanwhile, Ozpin walks into the living room with the relic on his hip.

Nora makes a joke only Ren understands.

Everyone has questions they want answered. Nobody asks. The power contained within the lamp floats it, changes its size, and calls to them all.

It's Ruby who stares at it more than most.

 **4**.

Emerald Sustrai still isn't sure how she got here. Oh, she knows _why_ they're in prison cells, but the details on how they got here are nothing more than a black space. There is an ache in her body from semblance overuse, a numb and awful tearing realization that Cinder is most certainly dead. She can hope, but only fools do that.

But maybe they're all fools here.

Mercury sits with his back against his cell wall, watching closely as their two prison guards play a game of Go Fish. He had tried antagonizing them, but that left him with a black eye and no one to care. Her own protests at the treatment were halted by the guard with a spiked club informing them that not even the police will come from them here.

Hazel got very quiet at the mention of being in Wonderland. The ex-headmaster started crying.

Defenseless in an aura-repressing cell, Emerald isn't even sure how she'd escape. Mercury can't without his legs. Leonardo was useless to begin with, but Hazel hasn't even tried to move around in his cell.

"Why does Wonderland want us?" Mercury asks after the guards joke about their draw. Apparently, some cards are missing. It makes Emerald seethe, even if she can barely muster the energy to keep her eyes open. She thinks Hazel is glaring at the young man, while the ex-headmaster is most definitely turning away. "It doesn't make any sense. We didn't do _anything_ to you guys."

The one with a gun doesn't look over, pulling out a fresh deck. The one with a club is grinning, but it isn't nice. He looks ready to commit murder, "Oh, trust me, you've done more than enough."

Emerald finds the strength to croak, "What is wonderland?"

"They call themselves protectors," Mercury spits out, hands clenching and unclenching in his lap. Emerald can't help but stare at the empty space by his torn pantlegs, _she's so tired_. "But the only things they protect are the last monarchs of Mistral."

The cards are being dealt, a mutter, "And they call _us_ stupid."

Hazel speaks, head bowing to look at his ruined arms and ask, "How many were killed because of Cinder's actions at Beacon?"

"We don't know the exact number," a smile that could murder the room, "but enough to screw you all at least ten times over."

"'That's logic,'" mutters the dealer. He brushes some hair back with a grin. "You're move."

Emerald misses the warning Hazel passes to them, exhaustion pulling her under once more.

 **5**.

What becomes blatantly clear is the teacher shortage. Classes begin in two weeks and schools throughout Vacuo and Atlas are already filled to the brim with those from Vale. Not every hunter and huntress could be moved to Shade or Atlas Academy, just as not every university major could transfer into the scant few spots open in academia schools. The Kingdom of Vale is a mess without its capital, and all others have their own problems to deal with.

The Kingdom of Vacuo is only beginning to stabilize thanks to the Order. Bandits, rebels, and resistances are slimming in numbers every year, while Grimm can no longer breach the edges of cities and villages. Quick construction has led way to communal housing for universities and collages, as well as for those seeking jobs in the Advancement Centers. As it stands, this is the safest and busiest Vacuo has been in centuries.

The request, plans, and updates from Hazel Potter and her second in command only add to the business of the Order. As they've taken over Shade Academy in all but name, it's their problem to deal with the influx of trainees.

Yondu scowls at her leader's choices of outside help. As de-facto vice principal, it's her job to pick the final candidates and teaching division. Why did she even take this job? It would have been a lot less stress monitoring the building wars between the Jedi and Sith Observatories.

Then she catches sight of a name everyone in-the-know has heard of. She picks it because _why not_? Everything will be much more interesting with a known terrorist around. One actually accepted by Loulou instead of hunted down. Sure, Yondu and a bunch of others are going to lose a bet – and two-hundred lien – but the shock and horror is bound to be worth it. She's not the actual administrator, after all. She won't have to justify the decision.

The way it is now, Vacuo could be a couple years away from becoming a stabilized, _peaceful_ kingdom. This decision, however, could spark conflict with their ally from the last Great War. Could spark conflict across the world.

But old habits die hard. Better a lesson then a missed opportunity. Who knows, the candidates might not even say yes. All Yondu is doing is providing the best opportunity for the students. No matter what the rest of the world would have you believe, Vacuo is the toughest kingdom of them all. They learn survival young, early, and often. Every person is equal.

The Order is not to be messed with.

Yondu messages Team Sith supporter, Lief Kohana, because even a kingdom away and through snail mail she still the school's best chance of pulling off this hiring.

 **6**.

Oscar and Ozpin are the last of the group to hear of Cinder's death. Ozpin takes over, quick to ask Qrow, "Do they know how she died?"

The man enters the room, taking a seat on Astrid's bed. He already knows what his friend is thinking, "They found her clothing at the bottom of the cave. That and some ice chunks. Official report is that she shattered when she hit the ground."

Ozpin buries his head in his hands, fist tight around the cane handle.

"Do you think the Fall Maiden-"

"While Raven was likely the last person she saw," Ozpin shakes his head, forcing himself back to straight up, "I don't think she has it, no. Even with… everything, I believe she would have told us before she left."

"I don't," Qrow is frowning. "You're giving Raven too much credit, Oz. I think she'll be staying as far away as she can. She _fought_ me. Maiden powers or not, I don't think we'll be seeing her any time soon."

 _Astrid could find her_ , Oscar thinks. Ozpin doesn't believev it wise to tell Qrow that; not when there are other things to be done. With the relic out, finding the next Maiden can – unfortunately – wait.

"…You're right," Ozpin folds his hands together. "Still… if she died at impact then I do not believe the powers will be inherited by anyone close to us."

"Right, fine," Qrow sighs and leans on his knees. He's as impatient with the situation as Ozpin feels. "So, what? Do we just wait out house arrest and then make our way to Atlas?"

Oscar begins throwing around thoughts, knowledgeable and logical facts that Astrid has gone over with both of them what _getting to Atlas_ now involves. How she has it covered. Ozpin is relieved that for once it isn't all on him to plan and plot out a route. A part of him does want to help, though. He'll have to explain everything to Qrow, however maybe they can help by- "How about we write a letter to James? Maybe he can assist our travel, and it would be beneficial to inform him of all that's happened."

Qrow makes a face, puts up light protest, but agrees in the end.

Oscar doesn't trust another headmaster so soon, but Ozpin knows they cannot proceed anywhere with no trust in their allies.

He knows all too well.

 **7**.

Qrow and Oscar stare at the blank piece of paper. Every now and then one of them will pick up a pen, only to put it down.

"Why is this so hard?" Qrow wrings his hands.

Oscar shrugs.

How does one explain everything they've been through?

 **8**.

The Cheshire Cat lounges on the throne. Astrid reminisces while she waits for her target.

Wonderland - unlike the Order, Guardians, or even the Fellowship - was in place before Astrid's networking went full-force. It was part of the Alphabet Soup Organization and had a large part in their downfall. Wonderland protects their own; getting in with them was the real kickstart to Hazel Potter's reputation.

A neutral party in a three-way territory dispute. A trickster rather than harm the outsiders. The door and the traveller.

The Cheshire Cat.

And once more, Wonderland is a branch of an Alphabet Soup Organization. Not directly under _A_ , but working with Mistral's figurehead on their team. Peace and advancement for their goals. _A_ 's team gathers the reincarnates, the lost and weary, the hopeless. Wonderland are the enforcers of their territory. So are the Order, the Fellowship, and the Guardians.

The massacre around here would have never been allowed to happen with one of _them_ in charge. A crude way of thinking – racism and prejudice do not simply disappear after coming back from death, can even slowly kill those who find themselves in a much different body – but Astrid would like to believe all her agents, connections, and fellow reincarnates understand that slaughter is not the answer.

 _Not like this._

The smell is awful and reminds her of too many memories. The only thing that Adam Taurus' – that _Salems'_ – actions have done is unite the undead. For the first time since the fall of Alphabet Soup, Wonderland is united. This time, it might just stick.

The Cheshire cat hums and straightens up. The boots thud, the only sound of another person. He really did slaughter his followers.

 _Does not deserve the title._

Heartbeat pounding in her ears, Astrid makes sure to smile.

He pauses, the doors echoing open with a bang at his push. Obviously, he didn't intend to see another breathing body. This final visit was to admire his handywork. To reinstate why he's going stalk his ex, or maybe even hunt down new help. Astrid hasn't heard what comes in the next seasons, and the ones who can recite such are likely babies.

It does not matter. This is where Adam Taurus exits stage left, and she won't have to raise a finger.

"Who are you?" he demands, sword out and glowing a sickening red. Astrid forces the wider grin. "How dare you come in here wearing that mask?"

Pink and cat. He probably can't think straight. The Cheshire Cat keeps smiling, no reason to chat with those too far gone in their madness.

 _We're all mad here._

 _I growl when I'm pleased_ , Astrid thinks, quoting the true Cheshire Cat. She'll have to go out tonight. It's not often her favourite bar has karaoke night.

"It doesn't matter," Adam tells himself, sword lifting higher, "who you are. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill everyone who's ever hurt me."

 _And wag my tail when I'm angry_. Astrid breathes with the beat and waits.

Adam leaps forward with the power of aura in his step… only he doesn't move all that fast. The building of energy doesn't come. He's not too far gone he doesn't notice, but it's too late to stop. He doesn't want to stop. A human should not occupy the throne of the Faunus.

A sprint step. Another.

Astrid keeps smiling as he falls through the floor.

 **9**.

Adam Taurus falls through the ceiling and into the cell next to Leonardo, hitting his head as he goes. It's a tangle of red carpet for a few seconds, before that is cut and the door that had appeared is closed by a person in a cat mask.

Just when Emerald and Mercury are about to make some noise, the only remaining door opens. In the lead is a woman with a heart-shaped mask, escorting a man wearing a jester's hat. Behind them are a small woman is being led by some guy in a top hat. They all wear mask, and Emerald hears Mercury swear while she's suddenly _very_ awake. Their guards jostle to their feet, elbowing each other while giving greetings to the Queen, the Hatter, and the Alice.

Adam Taurus finally escapes the ball of fabric, head bruising an ugly colour and broken cracked mask between the rolls. Emerald can't help a shocked breath at the 'SDC' scarred deep over one eye.

He takes one look at them and swears. "Who are you?"

The lady in a heart mask takes a seat offered by the guards. "My, my. Did you truly kill Sienna without realizing the consequences?"

"You can't trust the White Fang these days," says the man in the top hat. "I'd call them sheeple, but that's a derogatory term here."

The last woman sits down, dainty and slight. There's something off, though. Emerald's on the other end of the cell rows, but she's given perfect view through the floor-to-ceiling metal bars.

"You're all humans, aren't you?" Adam snarls, looking more animal than even the time Cinder backed him into a corner. "Come to make me a sideshow, have you? Sent someone in a _cat mask_ to mock me? To lock me up like you're better than me?"

"Oh dear," the heart woman slides a lien card to the jester. "Didn't even last five minutes without making it about race. Alice, be a dear."

The dainty woman takes off her mask. Emerald can't see well from here, but there are markings on her face. Small and _moving with her hair_.

"Adam Tauras," the Faunus outside the cell does not rise, does not cower. She is small and dainty, but the room stifles in her authority. Adam's threats and remarks have been silenced by it. "You have been charged with murder and treason. You have betrayed your kingdom and people. You have overstepped centuries of law placed in Mistral, and your actions have forced Wonderland together to clean up your mess.

"As The Alice, I am forbidding any hostile Faunus movement on my territory hence forth. The White Fang will cease to exist in Mistral, and any who claim they are such will be executed on sight."

"As The Hatter," top hat says from beside her, removing his own mask. The face beneath causes chill in the room, "I will allow hostile acts by Faunus on my territory."

"As The Queen of Hearts," whispers the woman, standing to glare down the man behind bars. "I say, _off with his head_."

The man with the jester hat, wearing a dull mask, grins and moves for the cell door.

Emerald turns away.

 **10**.

On a warm sunny beach of a once-popular resort town between the kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan sit in their lawn chairs and sip fruity drinks. The winter nights are cold, but the days are hot. Retirement from a life of crime has been great.

Neo's phone buzzes. She lifts her sunglasses just enough to read the email. Rolls her eyes and shows Roman.

He howls with laughter, hat falling off, "That has to be the _worst_ idea I've ever hear! What is she thinking?!"

Neo smirks, cradling her phone. Fingers start to move. The typed reply is a very definitive _no way in_ -

"Tell her yes," Roman grins at the ocean.

Stunned silence.

"It's an awful idea and they must be getting desperate to ask _us_. What would we even teach, classes on pick-pocketing and sign language? Ha! You could hold up picket signs all class and call it a day!"

Neo takes off her sunglasses. Looks wholly unimpressed.

"Come on, it would be fun." Roman smirks. "I hate kids, you hate the system. Why not do our best to corrupt everyone from the inside?"

He keeps smiling, Neo's lips are pressed tight. The sunglasses go back on and she rewrites the reply. An hour later they get the message on what date and time they'll be picked up to be brought to Shade Academy.

They're going to be teaching hunters and huntresses. Neo never would have betted on this outcome.

 **-**.

In another Kingdom, on a plane that's unheated and untraceable, Whitley Schnee slowly awakens to the sound of panicking.

"-slowing down!"

"What do you mean-"

"-not in control-"

"For f-"

"Hello there," chirps a voice. A… girl's voice. Over the radio. Whitley tries to make sense of everything, but there's a gag in his mouth and his hands are tied and, oh, the ship's spinning. "My sincere apologies for taking control of your ship, but as you were not opening communications after my repeated attempts, I could not simply let you go by."

The next few minutes are a stomach-in-throat experience that leaves the teenager daze. His head may have cracked on the wall a few times. Nothing feels good, and the screaming doesn't help.

But then he opens his eyes to the loveliest young lady he's ever seen. Bright orange hair and deep green eyes. Rather familiar…

"Oh," she straightens away and smiles. A real smile. He's… not used to that. "Hello! My name is Penny! Would you mind holding still a few more moments, and then I'll have you untied."

Well, no use arguing. The first thing Whitley asks with his mouth free, "What happened to the Faunus who kidnapped me?"

"They've been taken care of," grumbles a man's voice. Whitley jerks, realizing he's not alone with his saviour. The man at the front fiddles with controls. "Penny! Get up here and help me lift off!"

"Right away, Dr. Merlot!" Penny gives Whitley one more smile before skipping her way over. Within seconds, they're starting liftoff.

It kickstarts his brain. "Wait! Where are you taking me?!"

"We're going to Atlas, Mr. Schnee," the doctor turns and smiles. It isn't nice. "I'm teaching at the academy in a few weeks, and Ms. Polendina here is going to meet her new twin sister."

"Wait, what?"

"My father thought I was dead, so he tried to bring me back," Penny answers like nothing is wrong with that sentence. "There are reports of a me being seen around Atlas, but I've been assisting Dr. Merlot in creating my new body."

"I can't wait to rub my success in his face," Dr. Merlot cackles, and Whitley's realizing he might not be as saved as he thought he was when the glee turns on him. "In you're father's, too. Bet Jacques thought I was dead – he probably hoped for it – and I'm going to air out all the knowledge he stole on Grimm research."

Whitley bites down the automatic rebuke. Yes, he is not safe from the extremists yet. Only by dumb luck was the ship he was on the one they hailed. Speaking of, "How did you wrestle control from my captors."

"Oh, that was easy," Merlot waves and digs around for food. "Penny did it."

"We took some inspiration from the CCT hack for my new model," Penny smiles proudly and helps him into the co-pilot's chair. Whitley won't say it, but he appreciates her help settling here. Away from the crazy old man and watching a view he's never truly got to see. "If it can connect to the towers, I can connect to it."

"That…" Whitley is very much Not Prepared for an adventure. "Can you explain to me how that is possible?"

Dr. Merlot shouts at them, "She's an android."

"Oh…" that makes an alarming amount of sense. Why does her name sound so familiar? More importantly, why is it _him_ in this situation?

Weiss probably got all the luck. _She_ didn't get kidnapped and then brought back home by a stolen airship. She probably doesn't want to come home at all.

Has mother even realized he's missing?

"Can I come with you?" Whitley blurts out without meaning to. "I mean, if you have an… android sister running around, she'll likely be part of the military. My own sister is supposed to be docking soon, and it would be… _nice_ ," the word tastes like ash, "to see her."

"Of course you can come!" Penny cheers.

The old man just coughs in the background.

Whitley suddenly regrets trying to continue this… _adventure_.

* * *

 **A/N: Sometimes, things slip through the cracks. Sometimes… they never see the light of day again.**

 **Happy Volume 7. First episode really has my hopes up.**

 **Timelines are hard, confusing, or annoying. Point: if Ruby is 17 for Volume 6, then they spent all of October in Mistral. I'm not sure when Haven Academy would have normally begun the year, but if it starts beginning of October the latest, then they were in Mistral at least a month and Qrow sends a postal-mailed letter to James Ironwood the day they plan to leave for transportation.**

 **This story assumes Haven begins late-August-early-September, which means there are a lot of things being covered before they even start for Atlas.**

 **Thank you, RandomShtScinceWhenever, for your review! I'm glad to hear you liked it! Kali may also be getting Best Team Mother award in this fic, just saying. The Tweedles are the same! Great at guarding people, not so great at… being hunters. Again, thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, xenocanaan, for your review! I'm so glad to hear! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you again for reviewing!**

 **Thank you, Minxiboo, for your review! There really is a lot going on, and still a bit more until volume six really begins. I'm so glad to hear you like it! Astrid has five different aliases (** _ **A**_ **, Gale, Hazel, Loulou, and Sauron), while the rest of her organization is made up of reincarnates from different places and made up of the people she's helped at one point or another; I hope this helps. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I hope everyone has a fantastic day**


End file.
